Getting to Know the Real You, Cape & All
by Zanyalf
Summary: Cat wants to have lunch with Supergirl but why? Although Kara is nervous, she is also a little kinda excited, too. #SuperCat Enjoy! (1st time fanfic writer. I panicked for a title and description, so I'm sorry if they're misleading somehow.)
1. Chapter 1

From the author:

Hi there! This is my first ever fanfic. I've always toyed with the idea of writing one before but never had the guts until someone told me, "if you want to be creative, you should." I was just going to write it for myself but then I decided to put it out there for others to hopefully enjoy.

I will update as much as I can…I already have a lot written.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

The elevator doors open and there she is, as expected, greeting me with that big Pollyanna smile and my hot latte in hand. I still can't figure out exactly just how Kara knows when to be there when I get in. It's endearing yet creepy at the same time, if that makes any sense. I'll just chalk it up as one of the things that makes her the best personal assistant I've ever had, although I will never admit that to her. I don't want her to get a swelled head or something. After all I am Cat Grant, Queen of All Media. I can't show favoritism.

"Keira, my office. **Now**."

"Yes, Miss Grant."

"Keira, do you have the drafts for today's issue? Also, did you confirm my lunch with Supergirl tomorrow? Oh, and did you get that part for Carter's telescope I asked you to pick up? He's been completely miserable since it broke."

"Yes, Miss Grant. The drafts are right here. As far as scheduling your lunch with Supergirl tomorrow…"

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are going to be ' _I have confirmed'_ , I don't want to hear it."

"Um, I ah, um…."

"Use your words."

Kara takes a deep breath.

" _Well_...I did ask James if he could contact Supergirl for me since he has a direct line communicate with her. He said he would try and see what he could do but he couldn't promise anything. He hasn't gotten back to me yet and I got busy planning your trip next week and I guess I kinda forgot to get back to him?"

I stare blankly at her.

"You _kinda forgot_ to get back to him? Are you asking me or telling me, Keira?"

Kara stares at the floor.

"Telling, Miss Grant."

"You never _kinda forget_ anything _Keira_. You have a memory like an elephant. That's one of your best qualities, well that and you never get sick."

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant. I'll ask him as soon as we're finished here."

I scowl at her.

"You better. This lunch is important to me. Did you get the part for Carter or did you _kinda forget_ that, too?"

Kara perks up.

"Oh no, Miss Grant! I'd never forget something that's important for Carter. I have it on my desk. I didn't want to clutter yours."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you, Keira. Please fetch it for me so I can put it in my bag. I **_do not_** want to forget to bring that home. Carter would _kill_ me. Chop, chop!"

I watch her scurry out of the office to retrieve the package for my son then run off to see James to remind him about setting up my lunch tomorrow with Supergirl. Ah, Supergirl. Normally I'm not one who gets star stuck or caught up in all the superhero drama, but Supergirl…Supergirl is different. I can't quite put my finger on it and even though I've only met her a couple of times, I feel like I've known her forever.

She did save my life during that Leslie/Livewire fiasco. She swooped in out of nowhere, stood directly in-between me and Leslie just in the nick of time to absorb all that high voltage Leslie had thrown towards me directly into her chest. Immediately after that she managed to stop my elevator from plummeting with me in it to certain doom, peeling the top off like it was a banana to get me out. After I'm sure she used her x-ray vision to make sure I was alright, no broken bones, she modestly said, "You're safe now, Miss Grant." I know I saw genuine concern in her eyes for my wellbeing, too. I will never forget that for as long as I live.

You know, I still think Kara is Supergirl despite her efforts to persuade me otherwise. They both look so much alike it's uncanny. It would make so much sense as to why she's always disappearing just as trouble occurs then seconds later Supergirl appears. Or explain what happened to her when the earthquake occurred. Kara came into my building with a cold. **A cold**! Plus, somehow the poor girl managed to break her arm! First of all, Kara never gets sick. Ever. That's the main reason I hired her. Cat Grant _does not_ do sickness. Second of all, I have never known her to ever have a broken anything. I seriously doubt the girl does anything adventurous enough worthy of breaking a bone in the first place.

Anyway, the reason I say this is because while Kara had been sick, Supergirl was nowhere to be found. Rather peculiar, right? When Kara got over her cold, almost as quickly as she got it if you ask me, and her broken arm healed in record time, BOOM! Supergirl's back! Come on now. I, the Queen of All Media, _could not_ have been the only one to notice that. I just wish I knew how she was able to pull of being Kara and Supergirl at the same time in the same place in my office. Maybe she has a stunt double. Hmmmm….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Miss Grant arrives right on time and I make sure her latte is hot for when she exits her private elevator at CatCo. She looks stunning, as usual. Gosh I wish I could tell her that without sounding like a perv. Focus Kara, focus. Oh no, she just said something. Office. I think she just said something about her office. Oh yeah, duh. We almost always have a meeting to go over her schedule in her office first thing in the morning.

** After the meeting. **

Well _that_ went well. I genuinely did forget that Miss Grant wanted to have lunch with Supergirl tomorrow. Being that _I am_ Supergirl, I don't really need to ask James to contact her from me because, well, that would be silly, but Miss Grant doesn't know that. Honestly, I had hoped she had forgotten about the lunch, too. For some crazy reason she still believes that I'm Supergirl, I even had Hank impersonate me as Supergirl and we both went into her office at the same time. The look on her face _was_ priceless!

I was convinced that threw her off, but I'm not so sure now. She still tries to catch me in a lie or sees if I'll use my super speed to catch something if she drops it. She almost got me one time when I thought she was dropping an expensive vase! It took all I had to restrain myself. _Man_ she can be sneaky. Hahaha

I'm so worried that if she does figure out that I'm Supergirl, this "normal life" I've built will cease to exist. I wish I knew what she was up to. Also I don't like having to drag James into this drama but hey, he is CatCo's only employee with a "direct line" to Supergirl after all.

"James? Hi, um, am I interrupting you?"

"Hi Kara. No. I was just finishing. What's up? You're acting funny."

I stare at the floor, unable yet to meet his gaze.

"Miss Grant wanted me to set up a lunch with Supergirl tomorrow and I, um, forgot to ask you if you could get a hold of Supergirl for me?"

James looks amused.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Both?"

He chuckles.

"Ah, okay. What would you like for me to do?"

My brain overloads.

"I don't know. I would say to tell her you tried but she's too busy, but then again I don't want you to lie, but then again if you do say she's available then how am I going to explain where I'm going to be at lunch time because I usually eat at my desk, but then why would she care if I wasn't there, but then again…"

"Kara! Slow down. Take a breath."

I blink at him, unaware I'm babbling.

"What? Oh. Thanks."

He smiles.

"You're welcome. Now, does Supergirl want to have lunch with Miss Grant tomorrow?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Why does she want to have lunch with me, I mean Supergirl? Don't you think it's kinda weird?"

"I guess she wants to check-in with you, I mean Supergirl, see how you're doing. I suppose lunch just seems like an innocent incentive to lure you here. Didn't she say?"

The wheels in my brain start churning.

"She didn't specify. Do you think, maybe, you could find out what her intentions are without asking?"

James smirks.

"Kara, what do you think her intentions could possible be? Wait? Do you think she has some kind of _ulterior motive_?"

I slowly start hyperventilating.

"Oh my God! What if she figured it out? What if she knows I'm Supergirl and wants me to show up as Supergirl to expose! Oh my God, James! What am I'm going to do?"

James grips me by the shoulders almost as if he wants to shake the crazy out of me.

"Whoa, Kara! You're getting way ahead of yourself! I was only going to tease that maybe Miss Grant has a crush on you, well, _Supergirl_."

I feel myself starting to blush profusely. I cannot even look him in the eyes. Oh man, is it getting hot in here?

"What? Crush? On...me? Pshsaw! No way! Never. That's really funny James. Hahaha. No. Do you think? Wait. Is she even gay? Oh my goodness. She is, isn't she? How did I not know that? Does she think I am? Or Supergirl is? We are? Why aren't you speaking?"

James belly laughs.

"You crack me up."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the follows and favorites, I really appreciate it!

I hope there aren't any typos or grammatical errors in this anywhere, or worse...inconsistencies. I have read over this several times and am constantly tweaking it. LOL

Well enough of my babble...please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **James' P.O.V.**

I knew Kara was Supergirl the first day we met. Her cousin Clark told me before I started at CatCo. I didn't want her to know that, of course, so I let her tell me in her own time. When she finally did confide in me about being Supergirl, I've been helping her out as best I can by giving her lots of support and lots of encouragement.

In reality, just being her friend is the most important role I can play in her life and I'm happy to do so. Kara is the most genuinely sweet, caring person you can meet. She always sees the good in someone first, which isn't always a good thing, but it's just who she is. She is also brave, kind, and is one very strong person, too, in every sense of the word. She always tries to do the right thing, always. That's just one of the things I love about her, in a strictly platonic way of course.

Now I don't know if Miss Grant, Cat, is gay or not. There have been internet rumors here and there but you can't always believe what you read online. Besides, even if she is, I have no clue if she has a crush on Kara/Supergirl or not. Regardless, I do love to tease Kara about it. You see the two of them are virtually inseparable. They almost always working late together and Kara has been known to go to Cat's apartment to pick up or drop off not just work related items. She'll bring Cat her dry cleaning, brownies for desert when Carter, Cat's son, is craving sweets, or will even drop off milk for his morning cereal if he's run out. Heck, if Cat isn't able to make it home at a decent time, Kara will even stay and watch Carter for her...sometimes that can mean overnight. To the untrained eye, it seems innocent, but to a professionally trained eye like mine, it seems like they're in a very committed, yet secret, relationship.

"Miss Grant, may I come in?

"Yes, Mr. Olsen. I hope that you are here to give me the good news that you were able to set up my lunch with Supergirl tomorrow?"

"About that Miss Grant, I…"

Cat glances up above the rim of her glasses, but doesn't fully lift her head up.

"If the next words out of your mouth are that you weren't able to, then just stop talking."

"Well you know that Supergirl _is_ very busy. She wanted to know what the lunch was for, business or, um, _pleasure_?"

I watch Miss Grant fidget in her seat.

"Excuse me? Business or _pleasure_?"

"Yeah. She wants to know if you only want to see her for another boring interview or if you wanted to see her on a more, um, _personal_ level."

Her face flushes slightly.

"A more _personal_ level? Like what? Sleepovers? Braiding each other's hair, pillow fights, and gossiping over boys?"

I make a conscious effort to keep my mouth from hitting the floor.

"Um, I don't think so? I think she meant get to know her, _as her_. See her as someone other than a superhero. Who knows, maybe she'll see that you are worthy of having a direct connection to her like I have."

That got her attention.

"Oh. I never thought of that. My own direct line to Supergirl."

"You know you wouldn't be able to use it to have her open a jar for you, right?"

Cat's glare could kill a ghost.

"James, _really_. I am **_not_** an idiot. I would _never_ take advantage of her like that."

I just nod and smile.

"Okay. So shall I tell her that the lunch is for pleasure then?"

Cat is visibly nervous.

"Yes, but don't use that word… _pleasure_. It makes it sound like a cheap date. Not that it is a date, because it isn't. Just say that I would like to get together with her for a casual lunch, no strings. Oh, and please ask her if she has any preferences as to where she would like to eat, as I do not know what aliens like to eat. Do **not** actually say that part, though!"

Her arms are flailing about as I again just nod and smile.

"Sure thing, Miss Grant. I'll let you know what she says as soon as I can."

"Thank you, James. You may go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

James must think I'm an utter idiot. I can't believe I rambled on like that in front of him. Oh well. He'll get over it. But what's this about Supergirl wanting to get to know me on a more _personal_ level? I don't even know what to make of that. Does Supergirl even have the time for a personal life? James said Supergirl might want to get to know me better. Of course my mind immediately has to go to the forbidden zone: dating Supergirl. Could you imagine that? Me, Cat Grant dating Supergirl? Silly, right? _Right?_ I mean I could be her mother. _Seriously_ , my son Adam is her age for goodness sake. Then again, she does seem awfully mature for someone so young. But then there is the possible issue about her being an alien and me being a human. I wonder if she can even be _with_ a human. Hmmm…how _would_ that work? Oh man, what am I doing?

"Keira! Has James gotten back to you about Supergirl yet?"

Kara rushes in.

"Yes, Miss Grant. I just got off the phone with him. He said Supergirl will be available for lunch tomorrow, but that she may need to cut it short if something comes up."

"Oh, of course. I understand. That makes sense. Did he say if she has any preferences as to what she would like to eat?"

She smiles.

"He said she would trusts your tastes, Miss Grant. Supergirl apparently doesn't have any food allergies to worry about, he asked, and isn't a picky eater. He asked that, too."

I look at her thoughtfully.

"Oh. I never even thought about those things. Ha. Please thank James for asking her to lunch for me and for finding out that information, as well. What a tragedy that would be if I fed her something, not _literally_ Keira, and she had an allergic reaction! Perish the thought! Okay now, back to business. Do you think she likes Sushi?"

Kara looks at me in wonder.

"I don't see why not."

"Hmmm…No. Not Sushi. That doesn't scream 'casual' to me. What do you think she would want to eat, Keira?"

Her eyes go big.

"W-why would you ask me? H-how would I know what Supergirl would like to eat?"

I roll my eyes.

"Maybe because you're both around the same age and may possibly have the same taste in food? Although, you definitely don't have the same taste in clothing."

Kara's face is expressionless as a deep shade of red consumes it.

"Well _geeze_ , she wears a _costume_. I mean, phshwsh. It's cool and everything and seems to work for her but...phshwsh. Would you rather me wear a costume to work, Miss Grant? Ha That would be silly. Hahaha"

I stifle a laugh.

"Yes, Keira. That would be an absolute _riot_."

Kara relaxes.

"Well, um, as far as food is concerned, maybe Chinese or pizza? You know, something simple."

"Simple. Yeah, that sounds good. Oh, do you think she would feel more comfortable eating here or in a restaurant?"

Kara looks almost faint.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

I causally glance up from my desk.

"What was that, Keira?"

Kara plays with her glasses.

"What? Oh, n-nothing Miss Grant. I think maybe she would feel more comfortable eating here, b-but out on the balcony, you know, in case she has to leave quickly."

"Yes. Yes, that sounds like an ingenious idea. That way we won't be bothered by any looky-loos, either. I'll trust you to have lunch ordered and ready for us when she gets here. And Keira, I don't want you _fangirling_ over her when she gets here. Do I make myself clear?"

She stiffens up.

"Yes, Miss Grant."


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thank you very much for the favs & follows! I truly appreciate it. I'm glad people are reading this and seeming to like it. I still have more to publish & more to write.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm going to have lunch with Cat Grant tomorrow, but not as myself but as _Supergirl_. And she wants it to be casual. _Casual!_ What does _that_ mean? Not wear my cape? Put my hair in a ponytail? Oh no, I can't do that because then I'd look too much like me, I-I mean, Kara. This is so confusing. What will we talk about? Also, how in the world am I going to pull this off? I, Kara, have to order lunch making sure that it's ready in time for when I, Supergirl, get here while at the same time, I, Kara, cannot be here. My head is already spinning. Hahaha This is going to be interesting.

** The next day at CatCo. **

"Miss Grant, lunch is ordered, paid for with tip included, and will be here by 12:15pm. I have a table and chairs set up on your balcony for you and Supergirl. Refreshments are in the mini fridge. I made sure to get an assortment. Is there anything else that you think you may need?"

"No Keira, I think that about covers it. Thank you. You may go, but keep your phone on you in case I forgot something."

I give her an assuring smile and nod.

"Of course, Miss Grant. Enjoy your lunch."

She nods back while shooing me out of her office.

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Supergirl will be here any minute. I have no idea why I'm suddenly so nervous. I've had casual lunches with everyone from the Dali Lama to Mick Jagger, so surely a casual lunch with Supergirl shouldn't be any different, right? I should think of her as just a regular person…a regular person who can shoot lasers out of her eyes if I piss her off like I did the first time we met. Mustn't do _that_ again. Hopefully she's learned by now how to take some constructive criticism. Sheesh! Anyway, I'm sure everything will be all right.

Wow! Kara did a beautiful job setting up out here. I'm very impressed. I guess she appreciates how much I'm truly trying to make a good impression on Supergirl. Kara really does have my back. I don't know why, though. I admit I not the nicest boss or person for that matter. Hell, I don't even call her by her real name, at least not to her face. Sad thing is, she never corrects me. I guess she's just gotten used to it or believes it's a power trip thing of mine. Maybe it's a little of both. Whatever.

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V**

** 12:15pm - Lunch is delivered and set up. Supergirl arrives on Cat's balcony a few minutes later. **

"Hello, Miss Grant. Thank you for inviting me to lunch. It was very kind of you."

"Hello, Supergirl. You're welcome. I'm so glad that you were able to take time to meet me. I'm sure you probably had more important things to do, like saving the world from some evil flying monkey or something."

I deadpan.

"Nope. Not on today's agenda."

Miss Grant looked hesitant then realized it was a joke. She laughs an authentic laugh.

"You almost had me there. Hahaha Oh and please, call me Cat. This is supposed to be casual, remember?"

I smile.

"Everything looks beautiful. You really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble Miss Grant...I mean, Cat."

"Oh nonsense. This is nothing, besides isn't the saying something like if you're going to do something, do it right...and truthfully, I didn't set it up, my assistant did."

I smirk at her.

"Kara, right? She seems like a really nice person. Please thank her too then for helping put all this together."

Cat blushes slightly.

"Yes, Kara is a really nice person. I will definitely tell her you were pleased with everything. Okay, shall we eat?"

"Sure. Everything looks delicious. I _love_ Chinese food. How did you know?"

Cat grins shyly.

"Well, actually I didn't. I wasn't sure what you would like so I asked Kara what she may like."

I try to look surprised.

"You asked Kara what _she_ would like? Not sure I follow."

Cat look deflated.

"Yes. I guess I figured since you two seem to be around the same age that you two would probably have the same tastes in food. Ridiculous, I know."

"No, not at all Cat. I think it's sweet."

She twitches.

"Sweet?"

"Yeah. I think it's very admirable that you respect your assistant enough to ask her for her personal opinions."

Cat seemed enlightened.

"Oh. Yes."

"So Cat may I ask, what's the _real_ reason for inviting me for lunch?"

Cat almost chokes on her spring roll.

" _Real_ reason? I just thought it would be nice to sit down and talk with you, one-on-one, without it having to be all about superhero stuff. I admit I am a tad curious about you and what you do when you're not off performing your Supergirl duties but I do promise that whatever is said here will go no further than this balcony."

I give her a small grin.

"I trust you, Cat."

"Thank you, Supergirl. That means a lot to me."

I hear someone cry for help far off in the city and get up quickly.

"I'm very sorry, Cat, but I'm needed somewhere. I'm going to have to go. Maybe we can pick this up later?"

"Absolutely, if that's what you'd like. Go. Go. Be safe, Supergirl!"

" _Always_."


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thanks for all the favs and follows! This chapter may be a tad wordy as it includes Kara/Supergirl's backstory. I know...blah, blah, blah. How many times do we have to hear that, right! LOL But it is necessary to repeat it sometimes. Feel free to skip over that part if you must, it won't hurt my feelings. This chapter also has a little angst, too, which will carry over into the next chapter.

Enjoy!

(Corrected to fix Kara's time in the Phantom Zone. Thank you NeekahLordSkimmonsLove!)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Well that wasn't too awkward. I am a tad disappointed she had to leave but who am I to stop Supergirl from helping someone? She did say that she wanted to continue talking later. I guess that's a good sign I didn't make a complete fool of myself. I wonder if she meant later tonight? I'll stay here for a little while, just in case. I always have some work to catch up on and Carter is with his father so I don't have to rush right home. I'll send Kara home early so she won't be a distraction. Speaking of Kara, where is that girl? She should've been back from lunch by now.

"Keira! Keeeeira!"

"Sorry, Miss Grant! I-I was in the art department checking to see if James had his layouts ready for you to check and I lost track of time. How was your lunch with Supergirl?"

I glare at her.

"I think it went well until she literally had to fly off to take care of an emergency. And we were just beginning to talk, too."

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant. I'm sure she would've stayed if she could've. Was the food okay?"

I'm lost in though for a moment.

"Hmmm…yeah. Food? Oh, she said to thank you for arranging everything and selecting Chinese. Apparently it's her favorite."

Kara ignores my daydreaming and smiles.

"It's her favorite? I had no idea. Wait, how did she know I did everything?"

I suddenly start cleaning my glasses as if it's the most important thing to do at that moment.

"I may have mentioned it to her. She said that you seemed like a really nice person and thought it was, um, admirable of me to ask for your personal opinions."

Kara stares at me.

"Supergirl said that to you about _me_?"

"Yes. Don't go getting a big head over it now."

She giggles.

" _Never_ , Miss Grant. Do you think you'll be having lunch with her again?"

"I don't know. As I said, she left in a hurry. However she did mention picking up our conversation later. I'm just not sure if she meant today."

Kara looked out the window as if she was looking for Supergirl.

"I don't know."

I shake my head.

"Well I didn't expect you to, Keira. I will stay here after hours just in case she does come back. I won't require you to stay as I don't want you to spook her."

She looks disappointed.

"Okay, Miss Grant. I'll keep my phone on me on in the off chance you need something. Is that all for now?"

"Yes Keira. You may go."

** A few hours later, there's a whoosh followed by a light thud out on the balcony. **

"Supergirl?"

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I felt really bad about having to cut lunch short with Miss Grant, or is it Cat now? Hahaha Honestly I didn't have a choice but to go. That's the problem with having super hearing…I don't always know how to turn it off, especially when I'm in Supergirl mode. I hope she understood and I did mean it when I said I would like to continue our talk. Talking to her as Supergirl wasn't too scary, but then again we didn't get to talk very long. I do have to remember to go back later because, knowing Miss Grant, she'll be waiting.

** Even though it's eight at night, I fly back towards CatCo and sure enough, the lights are still on in Cat's office. I decide to head for the balcony so that we might finish our conversation. **

"Supergirl?"

I approach the doors to Cat's office.

"Hi Miss Gra-Cat. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all. Can I get you anything Supergirl? Water, juice?"

I smile politely.

"No thank you. I just stopped by to apologize for having to cut our lunch short today."

She shakes her head profusely.

"No need to apologize, Supergirl. You were needed elsewhere, I understand. It must be hard for you I guess, always on call."

"Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about it."

Cat looks skeptically at me.

"You _never_ thought about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I stare down at the floor until I hear Cat speak again.

"I'm sorry, Supergirl. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Let's change the subject, shall we?"

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I was wondering if it wasn't too late, if you would you like to continue our conversation from lunch?"

"Sure Supergirl. It's never too late to talk."

I smile.

"Okay. So before I had to rush off, you said you were a tad curious about me and what I do on my downtime, is that correct?"

Cat's cheeks turn a light shade a pink.

"Well, _yes_. I just thought it would be nice to learn about the, um, girl behind the suit so to speak. Does that make sense? And as I said before, anything you say here will not leave this balcony, well, office now."

I feel my face heating up.

"Um, sure. I'll tell you as much as I can. What would you like to know first?"

She appears as if she just hit the lottery.

"I suppose my first question is do you even get "downtime" being Supergirl. I mean I know you're here now talking with me but did you have to schedule this in or did you just stop by on your way home? Do you even have a home? Oh no, no. You don't need to answer that. That's a ridiculous question. I'm sure you have a home. I can't imagine you live in a cave."

I burst out laughing.

"No, no caves. And yes, I was on my way home...taking the scenic route, actually. Sometimes after a tough day I may fly around a little longer, clear my head. Flying can be really peaceful and relaxing when I'm not having to break the sound barrier to save someone...n-not that I mind helping people because I don't!"

Cat sees my concern.

"I'm not judging you Supergirl. It makes sense that you would need time to unwind just like everybody else, especially since you are in the business of saving lives. I'm sure that can be very stressful for someone your age."

"Technically, I'm older than my cousin."

Cat's eyes practically pop out!

"What? You're o-older than Superman? How is that humanly possible? I mean, "humanly" possibly, since you're, well, not human?"

I smirk.

"Well we were sent to Earth at the same time right before our planet exploded. Kal-El was only a baby, not even one yet. His ship was sent first. I was thirteen and being sent to protect him, keep him safe. My ship was sent only seconds before Krypton, well, you know. When that happened, a piece of the planet knocked me off course sending me into the Phantom Zone. I was there for twenty-four years, suspended in time. When my ship finally broke free and I landed here, Kal-El was all grown up and already Superman. He didn't need me, well not _really_. He took me to meet this really nice family that he knew would take me in and I'd be safe and cared for. The rest, shall we say, is history."

"Wow. You must have been scared. I can't even imagine how you must have felt. I can't even imagine how your parents felt, sending their child off to a whole new planet to take care of another child, a baby no less, without them, when you were still practically still a baby yourself."

I listened to her ramble.

"But I wasn't a _baby_. I was thirteen. I-"

Cat cuts me off.

"You were a **_child_**. That was a lot of responsibility to have had thrust upon your shoulders."

I look down.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Cat."

Cat sighs.

"You didn't upset me, Supergirl. I just...as a parent I can't imagine putting my son in that type of position, even if it was to save his life."

I feel anger stirring within me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all of the new follows/favs!

This chapter continues with the angst but has some blushing. LOL

Plus, I may or may not have added my own spin on Little Supergirl before she got on her ship...I'm not sure. Hahaha

Enjoy.

(Re-posted due to a grammatical error that was pointed out. Thank you!)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its character.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Cat sighs.

"You didn't upset me, Supergirl. I just...as a parent I can't imagine putting my son in that type of position, even if it was to save his life."

I feel anger stirring within me.

" _Of course I was scared_. _Don't you think I begged my mom to climb in my ship with me?_ I was about to lose my family, my home. I didn't want to leave my mother, my father, but they knew I'd be strong for them. That's why they trusted **me** to keep Kal-El safe, help him teach where we came from. No one planned on a piece from our exploding planet to knock my ship off course sending me into the Phantom Zone. Don't you think I struggle with that part, also? If I hadn't been so selfish and had gotten into my ship when my mother pleaded, everything would've gone as planned. I-I, I wouldn't have _failed_ them, Kal-El."

Cat gently takes my hand in hers.

"You didn't fail anyone Supergirl. You have done such extraordinary things in the short amount of time you've made your presence known. I'm certain your parents would be very proud of you and I'm confident your cousin is proud of you as well. Am I right in thinking that?"

I gaze at our hands together and am instantly calm.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I got upset. I honestly never questioned my parents reasons for doing what they did. And I know my cousin doesn't blame me for not being there because he knew it wasn't my fault. And he also knows not to come to my rescue anymore after the Reactron incident. Hahaha"

" _The Reactron Incident_? I thought you defeated that miscreation by yourself?"

"I did...eventually. My first run-in with it didn't go so well. That _miscreation_ nearly choked me to death. Right before I blacked out, I saw a blur of blue and red swoop in knocking that thing off of me. I was so mad when I realized what had happened that I vented to James. I mean I wasn't really _mad_. I was more disappointed that he had to come in and save the day for me. I thought it undermined me, my abilities. James passed that on to Kal-El and he apologized saying he would never save me again."

Cat was outraged.

"You're almighty, self-righteous cousin Superman won't ever save you again? How dare he! You are his family! Doesn't that _mean_ anything to him?"

Still holding her hand, I give it a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright, Cat. It does mean something to him, to both of us. I mean, I don't think he realized the world may have viewed him helping me as a sign that I was weak instead of what it truly was…him protecting me, his blood, in a time of need. True, I didn't send for him but I _was_ kinda glad he showed up. Once I got over my pride, I thanked him for saving my life. I knew he meant well and I know he's proud of me. Heck, I'm proud of him, too!"

Cat smiles, realizing then our hands were still together.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Supergirl. Let me give you your hand back."

I grip tighter, but not too hard to hurt her.

She gasps but decides not to let go.

"Okay, I guess I won't give you your hand back. Haha."

I gaze at our hands meshed together.

"I don't mind. I find it rather, um, soothing?"

Cat famously rolls her eyes.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Both? I know people say that you're mean and eat babies for breakfast, which is a _horrifying_ thought by the way, but I don't see you that way. I never have. Yeah you can be seem a tad, um, _intimidating_ at times but in your line of work you have to be. And I know that being powerful can be seen as a threat also, but I just think of you as brave and strong…like a human superhero. My Superhero…"

"I'm _your_ Superhero?"

I make an inaudible squeak.

"Yes."

A tear starts to form in Cat's eye.

"Really, I don't know what to say."

I feel a blush form on my face.

"You don't have to say anything. I just look up to you. You mean a lot to me."

Now Cat is blushing.

"Well you mean a lot to me, too."

Supergirl looks off into the distance as if she hears something and frowns.

"Cat I'm really sorry, but I have to leave again. Someone needs me. Do you think that maybe we could meet up again sometime and talk?"

"Absolutely Supergirl. My balcony is always open. Hahaha"

She smiles.

"Thank you, Cat. Goodnight."

"You're welcome, Supergirl. Be safe!"

"I will!"

** Supergirl flies off into the night. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Supergirl told me all of that information about her and her cousin. I feel so grateful she feels comfortable enough to trust me. I think I may have insulted though her when I insinuated she was also a baby when she was sent here, but I didn't mean it in a demeaning way. I just meant that she was still a child herself. How could she alone take care of an infant, especially on a strange new planet?

The whole concept had to be extremely terrifying for her, though she doesn't let on. And to think after she finally does arrive here, she finds out that the baby she was sent to protect isn't a baby anymore but a fully-grown man while she's still a little girl. _Wow_. Personally I think I would've had a mental breakdown. Supergirl is beyond resilient for someone her age.

I also cannot believe I held her hand for as long as I did. _Gosh_ , she has really soft hands for someone who can crush steel like it was butter...and she thinks of _me_ as a Superhero. Now I know that part must have been a dream because the only person who would ever think of me like that, maybe, would be Carter and even he wouldn't say that out loud. Hahaha I think that those two would get along really well.

** The next day at CatCo. **

"Miss Grant, here's your latte and this mornings layouts."

"Thank you, Keira."

She looks at me and gives me her big smile.

"Your welcome. Is there anything else you need at the moment?"

I look at that smile and can't help but smile myself.

"No thank you, Keira, you may go. I'm sure the phones won't answer themselves."

She chuckles.

"Oh, Miss Grant before I forget, did Supergirl ever come back last night? I mean, n-not that it's any of my business, but…"

I roll my eyes.

"You're right, it _is_ none of your business but if you really must know…yes, she did come back and we had a very pleasant conversation, thanks for asking."

Kara smiles shyly.

"Sorry for being nosey. I just knew you had probably waited for her to show up last night and I'm just happy that she was able to make it back. I'm glad you two had a nice talk. Supergirl seems really sweet."

I stare at her.

"Did you just say she seems _sweet_?"

Kara stares down to her tablet.

"Um, _maybe_. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that Supergirl described you the exact same way…sweet. Hmmm…maybe I told you that yesterday and it stayed in your subconscious. Either that or the both of you are made of sugar. Hahaha"

Her face is expressionless.

"Uh, what?"

"It was a _joke_ Keira. I know neither of you are literally made of sugar."

"Oh. I get it. Hahaha Good one, Miss Grant."

Now I'm expressionless.

"Go now Keira before I tell another lame joke and you explode into confetti in my office. Chop, chop!"

She looks horrified but still smiles.

"Okay, Miss Grant."

 **James' P.O.V.**

I'm really surprised I haven't heard anything yet from Kara about how Supergirl's lunch went with our boss. I know that she had to leave early because of the car accident downtown, but I have a feeling she may have gone back to visit Cat later. She probably felt that she owed her some more time. I just wish the two of them would finally come to their senses and realize that they have a thing for one another. It wouldn't really be _that_ bad not being able to tease her anymore. Hahaha

"Hey Kara, got a minute?"

She jumps a mile.

"James! You startled me!"

"You have super hearing. How in the world did you not hear me walking up to you?"

She looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I was just so engrossed in organizing Miss Grant's schedule that I guess I tuned everything else out. Now, what can I do for you Mr. Olsen?"

I smirk at the formality.

"I was just wondering how Supergirl's lunch went yesterday with Miss Grant?"

Kara turns redder than her Supergirl cape.

"James! Lower your voice! She might hear you!"

"Hahaha You're the one with super hearing Kara, not Cat. Calm down. So…"

She glares at me.

"I swear, you're worse than a gossiping girl. If you must know, it was nice. I ended up having to leave early because well, Supergirl was needed. I felt really bad about having to cut things short so I promised to come back later to finish our chat."

I beam.

"I knew it! I knew you would go back! Winn owes me $20 bucks."

"You **_bet_** on me going **_back_**."

I gulp.

"Um, yes."

"Why?"

I compose myself again.

"Because I knew you would feel, er, guilty if you couldn't stay due to an emergency and would most likely go back later to, uh, hang out with her more."

Kara starts blinking as if she was trying to ignite her heat vision to zap me.

"Hang out with her more? What does _that_ mean? Why would I want to hang out with her more considering I see her all day at work then even after work sometimes? And why would _Supergirl_ be hanging out with Cat just for the heck of it, like _that_ would be a normal everyday occurrence. Psft."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. It's okay if you like hanging out with Cat. Also when you, for lack of better words, _hang out_ with Cat, you do so as Kara not as Supergirl. Maybe hanging out with her, as Supergirl is, um, different, gives you more confidence. Hey, I'm not judging you. And for what it's worth, I think Cat likes hanging out with you, too."

"S-she l-likes hanging out with _me_? Really? Y-you think? Nah. Come on. Psft. You're pulling my leg."

I chuckle.

"That's _all_ you got from that? Hahaha And no Kara, I'm not pulling your leg. I'm telling you for real, Cat Grant has a _thing_ for you."

Kara takes a seat before she falls down.

"Well how do you know? What makes you so sure? I mean, if it's true why don't I know?"

"Because you're too close to it."

She looks thoughtfully.

"Oh my goodness! I think you're right. Oh man…what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do? Do you like her, too?"

Kara leans and grips the armrest so hard that it breaks off in her hand, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Ha-ha-ha!"

"Not funny, James."

"Totally funny, Kara. Totally funny!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I truly don't feel worthy. (I may have thanked some people twice by accident. I didn't realize I already had. Oops. I really am not that dumb, I swear. LOL)

Also, someone said that I should try to maybe be more descriptive with the characters facial expressions instead of actually writing out them laughing. I'm going to be totally honest, I suck at writing descriptions, that's why I type out them laughing. Sorry if it freaks anyone out. I am trying really hard to make this enjoyable to read. As I told this reviewer, I agonize and scrutinize over every chapter before I post them to the point my eyes cross. LOL

Okay without further ado, we're getting to the parts people have been waiting for.

I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Oh gosh, what am I going to do? I think James is right! I like Miss Grant and Miss Grant _likes_ me! I can't believe I never noticed. I mean, maybe I did but then again maybe I thought I was I dreaming. _Now_ how am I supposed to act around her? She'll know something is up for sure. Nothing really gets past the Queen of All Media, especially if her personal assistant suddenly starts acting berserk around her.

** After business hours at CatCo. **

"Is that all for today Miss Grant?"

"Why Keira, do you have somewhere else to be? A hot date with your TV?"

I glare at her.

" _No."_

She chuckles.

"I'm sorry, Keira. It was too easy. Yes in answer to your question, that is all for tonight. You are free to go _if you must_."

I look out towards the balcony.

"Okay, thanks. Before I go, would it be alright if I sat out on your balcony for a little?"

Cat looks concerned.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind and I thought the fresh air would help."

"A lot on your mind? Anything I may help you with?"

I swallow hard.

"Um, _maybe_. I'm not sure."

She smiles softly.

"Well I can be a good listener too, if that's all you need. Someone to bounce your thoughts off of, if you will."

"O-okay. I think I'd like that…if you really don't mind."

" _Kara_ , I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Shall we?"

I grin like a fool at her use of my real name.

**The two women walk out into Cat's balcony and sit on her couch. **

"Kara, what seems to be troubling you?"

I begin to fidget.

"Well, I don't know where to begin."

"Not to sound cliché, but why not at the beginning?"

"Of course. That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Sure it is, because I suggested it."

I crack up.

"Yeah. Haha"

She smiles.

"Okay. Well…a friend of mine told me she believes someone she works with has feelings for her. She also told me that she herself finds that she has feelings for the person who has feelings for her. Does that make sense?"

Cat seems a little dazed but nods.

"Ah, I see. And this person, are they her equal or her superior?"

"Her _superior_?"

Cat looks irritated.

" _Keira_..."

" _Sorry._ Yes, it's her superior."

"Okay. Now that that's established, is this superior male or female?"

I feel like I'm going to choke on my tongue.

" _Female_."

"Alright and is your _friend_ worried that if she reveals her feelings and it turns out her superior really doesn't feel the same that she would be fired?"

"Fired? W-why would she be fired? Wouldn't that be, like, against the law? Gosh, I thought I'd just be banished to the archives never to be seen of again."

Cat inhales suddenly.

" ** _You_**?"

My heart drops into my stomach.

"What? M-me? Oh, phshwsh, not me Miss Grant…my-my friend. Haha"

Cat smirks.

"Oh of course, your **_friend_** , not you. _What was I thinking_?"

I gawk at her.

"Yeah, um, m-my friend. Would she really get _fired_?"

"No Kara. I think you're right that that would be against the law. I, however, probably _would_ banish her to the archives though, like you said."

"You would? Why? It's not like she did anything wrong, I mean, she hasn't done anything yet. It's not like I, I-I mean _she_ , asked her superior out or anything or did and then broke her heart."

Cat takes my hand as she sees panic start to overtake me.

"Kara relax and listen to me. I'm going to ask you a serious question and I would like a serious answer, okay?"

I nod.

"Kara, do _you_ have feelings… _romantic_ feelings…for me?"

I feel the tears start to form.

"Y-yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! I loved some of the responses to the last chapter, especially: "daaaaaaaaaaammmmnnnn". Hahaha Totally made me smile.

Thank you all so much for your patients. I didn't get a chance to post yet today. I've been copy/pasting the story from my computer because when I try to upload it, it gets messed up. I'm mainly typing this on my phone, too, so again I'm sorry if there's any typos, grammatical errors, etc., because my phone will tell me one thing then my computer will tell me something different. Seriously, I used the contraction "You're" and it told me to change it to "You is"...What!

Anyway, I'm fairly sure the K+ rating is still appropriate for this and from what I've read I think so. This is mild compared to other stories I've read.

I hope this isn't too cheesy. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. God. Here I am thinking that it's just going to be a normal work night at CatCo when my assistant of almost three years, Kara Danvers, goes and tells me she has romantic feelings for me. Skittish as a horse, Kara. Modest as a mouse, Kara. Beautiful big blue eyes with a smile that can melt anyone's heart, Kara. Kara, whose laugh makes me forget everything bad in the world. Kara, who can bring my sweet Carter out of his protective shell and get him to smile and tell jokes. Kara… _it's about damn time._ Hahaha

"Kara, do _you_ have feelings… _romantic_ feelings…for me?"

I see tears start to form.

"Y-yes."

I squeeze her hand.

"It's okay, please don't cry. You're going to make me feel bad."

Kara looks at me with unshed tears.

"I don't want you to feel bad Miss Grant. That's the last thing I want to do. I'm sorry, I'll try to stop."

I put my arm around her, pulling her in close and chuckle.

"It's okay, Kara. I just feel bad you're so distraught over this. Gosh, if you're crying because you're finally telling me about your feelings for me, how are you going to react when I tell you _I_ have romantic feelings for you, _too_? I've had them for you for a while now actually."

Kara is stunned.

"James _was_ right."

"What?"

Kara looks at me like the cat that at the canary. I know, I know, Cat Grant using a _cat_ idiom. Boo-hiss.

"What? O-oh nothing. I'm just babbling, don't mind me Miss Grant. Hahaha"

I smirk.

"Yes, you do tend to babble when nervous. A somewhat charming quality I've grown a custom to. And please since we seem to confessing our feelings for one another, call me Cat."

She blushes ever so faintly and giggles.

"Okay, _Cat._ So, um, now what?"

"Now what? Hahaha Well what would you like to do? Within reason, of course."

I see a devilish look come over her.

"I guess we could do this…"

** Kara leans over and places a gentle kiss on Cat's lips. **

I can't help but let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm…. Yes, I guess we can do that. Haha"

** Cat leans in for their second kiss, allowing it to linger. She slips her tongue out, caressing Kara's soft lips. Kara, unable to resist, parts them to give Cat the access she desired. **

Now it's Kara's turn to let out a little moan.

"Mmmm…that was nice Miss Gr-I mean Cat."

"Yes it was, Kara."

Kara shivers with delight.

"I'm still a little in shock that this is really happening. Honestly, I thought that you only had feelings for Supergirl. I never thought you would ever give me the time of day."

I grin at her and arch a single eyebrow.

"W-why are you smiling at me like that? Y-you're kinda freaking me out Cat."

I start laughing as she still looks at me with uncertainty.

"Oh gosh, now you're really freaking me out. Oh no, you're not really Cat! You've been possessed by some evil body snatcher! Don't worry, we can get you help."

I put my arm around her.

"Kara, sweetheart, I'm not possessed. _Honest_. You are so adorable in thinking that I could only have feeling for Supergirl. I can have feeling for _both_ of you."

Kara looks offended.

"What do you mean you can have feelings for **both** of us? Does that mean you don't believe in exclusivity? I-I don't know how I feel about that…not that I'm jealous of Supergirl or anything like that because, phshwsh, I'm not, it's just kinda…ew and -"

** Cat kisses Kara again with all the passion she can muster. She then gently lifts Kara's face to make sure they are looking at each other, eye-to-eye. **

"Silly, beautiful Kara. I **_know_**."

Kara's eyes are big as saucers.

"You know _what_?"

I subconsciously roll my eyes.

"That you like pot stickers…what do you **_think_**? I _know_ you're Supergirl, Kara. Geesh. I know you tried to fool me before, and it almost worked, but I never truly stopped believing. There were, well _are_ , too many coincidences and similarities between the two of you."

** Kara leans in and kisses Cat again and lowers them down onto the sofa so she's gazing down upon her new love. **

"So you're not mad at me for trying to fool you? I'm not fired?"

I gaze into her gorgeous big blue eyes.

"No, I'm not mad and no, I'm not going to fire you. I figure since you went through all that trouble to keep your job here at CatCo and to keep me from finding out your secret so I wouldn't blab it to the world…which I would never, **_ever_** do by the way…that the least _I_ can do is allow you to keep your job. A promotion shall be in the works, though."

Kara jumps up.

"Promotion? But I love being your assistant Miss Gra-Cat! What would you have me do if I wasn't your assistant?"

"I don't know, I haven't come up with a new position for you yet. Kara, you're far too intelligent to be my assistant. We both know it. Plus, you're Supergirl and because of that you need to be accessible at all times, not off fetching my lattes. I'm sure the two of us can come up with something more accommodating, don't you?"

She glances off to the side the back to me with a smile in her eyes.

"I-I guess so. Do you think we can we work that later because right now I'd really just like to kiss you again, if that's alright with you…"

I chuckle.

"Hmmm…sounds like a good idea. Now what was that about wanting to kiss me again?"

** They start making out until they can't breathe, hands get tangled in each other's hair. Kara begins kissing Cat's neck. **

"Kara, maybe we should, uh, slow things, um, down just a tad. I mean, as much as I, ah, am enjoying this, it is rather, ah, late and we both, um, have work tomorrow."

"MmmmHmmm…wait...tomorrow's Saturday, Cat."

I give her a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmm...okay tiger, you're right. Still I should get you home now before I may take away what's ever left of your innocence. Hahaha"

Kara doesn't even try to hide her blush.

** In Cat's town car, taking Kara home. **

"Cat, would it be alright if I took you out on a proper date? I mean, we can do whatever you would like to do."

"Of course we can go on a proper date Kara, but why don't we do something you would like to do?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know about that. I don't know if you would think going to dinner and a movie would be all that much fun. I honestly haven't really planned many dates myself, let alone gone on that many, so I'm sure my ideas might seem boring or old fashioned."

I roared with laughter.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me. Dinner and a movie sounds delightful, Kara. Pick whatever restaurant you'd like. When would you like to have this proper date?"

Kara looks out the window.

"Hmmm…How about tomorrow? Maybe lunch instead of dinner and then a matinee? I know Carter is at his father's this weekend and this way you will have one day not in the office."

"Kara, I don't work _everyda_ -"

Kara cuts her off with a quick peck.

"You would if could and you know it."

I smirk.

"Yes, you're right. And you're right about Carter being at his father's this weekend, too. He won't be back until Sunday afternoon. You date sounds splendid. Shall I pick you up or shall you pick me up?"

"I, ah, don't have a car. No need really."

I point to the sky.

"Ah yes, swoosh!"

Kara giggles.

"Yes, swoosh. Hahaha"

I lean over and kiss her.

"I will pick you up by 1pm, sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan."

** They start kissing again until they reach Kara's apartment then bid each other good night. **


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm not worthy. LOL

I hope this isn't too cheesy. ;-)

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I kissed, **_really_** **_kissed_** Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, and she knows that I'm Supergirl to boot! I must be dreaming! Less than twenty-four hours ago I was panicking over my feelings but now…now I want to yell from every rooftop that Cat Grant and I were making out! My sister, Alex, is going to freak out when I tell her. I hope she's going to freak out in a good way, though. Hahaha

** In Kara's apartment after Cat drops her off. **

"Alex, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Alex sits down with two boxes of pizza and grabs the remote.

"What is it Kara? Should I keep the show on pause?"

"Um, yeah."

Alex looks at me with unease.

"Uh oh. What did you do that you don't want me to start up Homeland again? It must be serious."

I feel a panic attack coming on and just blurt everything out.

"Well it's not _that_ serious, I mean, phsft, Cat and I just made out on her balcony tonight at CatCo after we both confessed our feelings for each other. She's a **_really_** great kisser by the way, and oh, she knows I'm Supergirl, too."

Alex's jaw drops open.

"You. Did. _What_."

"Huh? N-nothing. It was a joke. I'm kidding. Hahaha! I got you!"

She throws a cushion at my head.

" **You**. **Did**. **_WHAT!_** "

I stare at her.

"Please don't be mad at me Alex. It just...kinda happened. We were working late-"

"Like you two usually do but what, tonight you decided to make out instead? How does that thing _just kinda happen,_ Kara? And how does she know you're Supergirl? Did you tell her? You did, didn't you...in the heat of passion. Oh God, why did I just say _that_? Oh God, now I'm _picturing_ it! Oh God, I need to go to the DEO right now for a brain bleach."

I try not to laugh at her hysterics.

"Don't yell at me! She figured out the Supergirl thing all on her own Alex, she's not stupid. As for the other stuff, well…if you must blame someone, blame James for bringing it to my attention."

"James? So this is _his_ fault now? How so?"

"Yes. I had lunch with Cat the day before, as Supergirl you know, and he planted it in my head that Cat liked me, well Supergirl, well me…both of us -"

"KARA!"

I jump.

"Uh? Oh, sorry. Well, then he asked me if I liked her, too. After I fell out of his chair, which reminds me, somehow I have to figure out how to tell Cat that James needs a new chair because I accidently broke his. Hmmm...

"Kara if you don't get off topic one more time, no desert!"

Now my jaw drops.

"Okay, okay. Now where was I? Oh yeah, after James asked me if I liked her, the more I thought about it the more I realized that yeah, I do like Cat. I mean I really, _really_ like Cat if you know what I mean. Haha"

Alex covers her eyes and ears as if to shield them from what I'm saying.

"Dear God. You really want me to have that brain bleach, don't you?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"James told me there was nothing wrong with liking Cat and that there's nothing wrong with spend time with her and Carter. Then he had to make it worse by adding that he was pretty sure Cat had a _thing_ for me. After that it was stuck in my brain, _you know_ , it was all I could think of. Cat must have picked up on it."

Alex smirks.

"So Cat Grant is a mind reader? Shall I drag her to the DEO for questioning?"

I force myself not to zap her with my heat vision.

"No, she is **_not_** a mind reader _Alexandra_."

"Do **_not_** call me that _Kara Zor El Danvers_."

"Ooh, big sis using my full name! I'm quaking in my Supergirl boots."

"I bet you are. Now stop changing the subject, _Keira_."

I cringe.

"Fine. After we got done with what we were working on, I asked her if I could sit out on her balcony for a little bit. I wanted to clear my head and I thought the fresh air would help. She looked concerned and stepped out of boss mode and went into friend mode. She asked if she could help, listen. How could I say no? I tried to use the 'my friend' scenario while we spoke, but I goofed up. I have a feeling she knew I was talking about the two of us to begin with though. Well, she took my hand then flat out asked me if I had, um, romantic feelings for her. _I said yes then burst into tears_."

Alex winces.

"You _cried_? Oh Kara. How did she handle that, I mean, I didn't think she did tears?"

"She normally doesn't. She actually took my hand, then put her arm around me and kinda laughed saying something to the effect of if I was crying over confessing my feelings for her that she couldn't imagine what I was going to do when she said she felt the same way about me. Haha"

Alex smiles.

"Well in all seriousness, I really should speak to her...make sure that she knows the consequences if she tells the world your secret."

"She won't tell."

"Kara, you don't know that."

"Alex, she told me that she won't tell anyone about me being Supergirl. She promised."

"Well I need her to promise me...and sign some paperwork stating that if she does tells your secret, you will melt her face off."

" **ALEX**! I will **_NOT_** melt Cat's face off!"

Alex rolls off the sofa laughing.

"I-I'm kidding! I-I'm kidding! I know you won't. Hahaha! You should've seen your face! Hahaha!"

I pout.

"You're not funny."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

I stick my tongue out at her.

"Oh, that's mature. Hahaha Seriously, she does need to sign a nondisclosure about your identity. It's for your protection and hers. Plus, I'd like to give her the 'Speech' while she's there.

"The 'Speech'? What 'Speech' are you talking about?"

"You know, the 'if you hurt my little sister, I'll hurt you - speech' speech."

I glare at her.

"Are you seriously going to give Cat Grant that speech? I don't know if she'll be honored, mortified, or just laugh at you. Probably all three."

Alex puffs her chest out.

"Well I'm your big sister and I am supposed to look out for you. Plus it's my job to give anyone the third degree that's interested in dating my little sis. Hey, don't think Carter won't give _you_ the same speech about dating his mother. Afterall he's technically the man of the house."

I am panic-stricken.

"I-I never thought of that. Do you think he will? I will I be able to handle that? He's just so cute and I just want to ruffle that curly head of hair of his when I see him. I don't think he'd appreciate if I did that while he's telling me that if I hurt his mom they'd never find my body."

Alex starts laughing, causing her to choke on her pizza so I thump her on the back.

"Please be more careful, Alex. If you must laugh at me, please do so when you're not trying to swallow your food."

That causes Alex to laugh even more.

"Glad you find me so amusing tonight. Gosh, what if Carter doesn't like that I like his mom? Oh man, what do I do then? Oh no, that's going to suck. Cat will surely choose her son over me I mean, she gave birth to him. I can't compete with that."

Alex is still in a fit of laughter.

"Kara, you and Cat only made out one time but your making it sound like the two of you have been carrying on some torrid love affair and now you're secretly carrying her love child. _Relax_! Wait...you're not secretly carrying her love child, are you? Or is she secretly carrying your love child? I don't think Eliza will know how to handle if her adopted alien daughter's secret lover, who's like _the_ _same age she is_ , makes her a grandmother."

I burst into tears.

"Kara, I was only kidding! I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Come here, let me give you a hug. I'm sorry, honest."

I accept her offer of a hug.

"It's okay Alex, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got a little overwhelmed. And to answer your question, neither Cat nor I are pregnant with each other's secret love child. Ew for thinking that."

Alex looks at me seriously.

"What, you don't want kids together?"

"Yes. Wait, what?"

"Bwahahaha You said _yes_! Bwahahaha

I realize what she had asked.

" _Shut_. _Up_. You are not funny."

"Oh yes I am."

"Seriously Alex, what if Carter doesn't want me to date his mom? What am I going to do?"

"Kara, relax. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Alex."

Alex grins.

"And did I mention that I'm happy for the two of you?"

"Y-you are? Seriously?"

She grins bigger.

"Yeah. It's about damn time you two finally acknowledged your feelings for each other. It was becoming almost painful watching you mope around whenever you weren't with her. James owes me twenty-bucks!"

I throw a cushion at her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I kissed Kara, well actually she started it. Haha It was nice… _really nice_. I can't believe she was the one who finally had the guts between us to say how she felt. On second thought I guess it had to be her. If I came on to her and I was wrong, I could've opened myself up for one whopper of a lawsuit. If she came on to me and was wrong, as she said, I could just banish her to the archives. Hahaha

I wonder how Carter is going to react to all of this. I know he likes when Kara is over hanging out and playing board games, but I don't know if he will feel when she's hanging out to just _be_ _with me_. He's such a sweet, delicate boy. She really helped to bring him out of his shell. Heck, he hugged her after only really hanging out with her for twenty-four hours… ** _hugged_** her! He doesn't even hug his grandmother, and he barely hugs his own father but gosh, he practically leapt into her arms! I was beyond shocked. I am just so happy that he could trust someone like that as much as he trusts me and I hope their connection never fades.

** Saturday morning at Cat's home. **

"MOM! MOM ARE YOU HOME?"

"Carter? Carter, honey! What are you doing home today? It is Saturday, right? Are you feeling alright?"

"Hi mom! Yeah, I'm feeling alright, why?"

I smile.

"Well because you're not supposed to be home until tomorrow and so I thought maybe you weren't feeling well and wanted to come home early, that's all."

He looks concerned.

"Oh. I didn't think of that. I'm sorry, mom. Did I upset you?"

I ruffle his curly hair and pull him into a hug.

"You didn't upset me, honey. I take either you and your father have had a disagreement or he got called away on business?"

"Both."

"Ah, both. I'm sorry your weekend with him didn't got well."

Carter smiles.

"It's okay mom. I like being here with you much better anyway."

"I like when you're here, too. So what do you have planned for the day?"

He looks at me with a big grin.

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could go to the Science museum and check out the new exhibit on the solar system."

"That sounds like a great ide- Oh wait. I totally forgot for a moment that I had, um, plans this afternoon with someone. It's alright. We can just reschedule. I'm sure she'll understand."

Carter looks confused.

"She?"

"What?"

"You said 'she would understand' so who is _she_? Did you have a date this afternoon with someone…a _girl_ someone?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"I, ah, yes. Yes, Carter, I had a lunch date with a woman and then we were going to see a matinee afterwards. I wasn't trying to deceive you, I just got a tad sidetracked when came home."

He looks apologetic.

"It's okay mom, I know you don't keep things from me unless it's really bad stuff. Is this woman someone I know?"

My throat goes dry.

"Well actually, yes you do know her. It's, um, Kara."

"What!"

"It's Kara."

Carter looks like he's going to burst.

"No. _Way_. You and Kara? That is… _awesome_!"

He launches himself at me and almost knocks me over.

"Whoa, thanks kiddo. Hey now, I don't want you to get too excited because we both basically told each other yesterday how we felt about each other and just planed our first, ah, date for this afternoon-"

"Oh! You're still going to go on your date, right?"

I am caught off guard by his question.

"What? Oh, um, well you're home now so I think our plans are going to have to be rearranged."

Carter pouts.

"I'm sorry mom. I ruined your first date with Kara before it even happened."

I can't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Nonsense, you can never ruin anything. You are my son and you always, _always_ come first. Kara knows and understands that. As a matter of fact, that's a prerequisite for anyone I intend to date."

Carter giggles.

"No it isn't, _is it_?"

I laugh.

"Just about. You are the most important person to me in the entire world and if no one likes that or understands that or realizes that you come first, then I simply have no time for them."

"Wow. That's intense."

"Yep. That's me. Intense Cat Grant. I'm mean and I eat babies for breakfast. Hahaha"

I launch myself at him now, tickling him until he squirms out of my grasp.

"Hahahaha Moooom, stoooooop! Hahahaha"

"Oh, okay. If you insist."

He looks at me pleadingly.

"Mom, please don't cancel your date. I'll be fine by myself."

I pretend to gasp in horror.

"No way will my sweet, impressionable baby boy will be by himself on a Saturday afternoon."

"Moooom, I'm not a baby."

I snicker.

"I know you're not, Carter. Let me call Kara and explain what's going on, okay?"

"Okay."

** Cat goes into her home office to call Kara. **

"Hi Cat! How are you?"

"Hi Kara. I'm fine sweetheart, how are you?"

I can actually sense her blushing over the phone.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. How are you? Excited about this afternoon?"

"I'm fine, too, thanks. Well, about this afternoon…Carter just came home and-"

"Oh my God, is he okay? Is he sick? Does he need anything from the pharmacy? I can go get it for you so you don't have to leave him and th-"

I have to cut her off or she'll keep going.

"Thank you Kara, but no, he's not sick. He and his father had a disagreement plus his dad got called away on business. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to post-pone our date. I'm sorry."

Even though I can't see her, I know she's pouting.

"Don't worry about it Cat. Carter needs you, I understand. We can reschedule for another time. Oh hey! Did you know there's a new exhibit at the museum about the solar system? It might be something Carter may be interested in seeing."

I start chuckling.

"Just how far does your super hearing work? Hahaha"

"Huh?"

"Carter already asked me when he got home if we could go to that."

"He did? Hahaha Great minds, I guess. I think he will really like it, it looks kinda cool."

Suddenly a light bulb goes on.

"Hey Kara, can I call you back in a couple minutes?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Thanks sweetheart. Talk to you, soon!"

"You're welcome. Talk to you later!"

** Cat goes into the den where Carter is working on one of his many projects. **

"Carter, may I ask you a question?"

Carter's deep in thought.

"You just did."

"Ha ha. Seriously, Carter. May I have your attention for a minute, please?"

Carter looks up at me, sheepishly.

"Sorry mom. I wasn't paying attention. What did you want to ask me?"

I roll my eyes and smirk.

"It's alright honey, you're forgiven, _this time_. Anyway, you asked me about going to the museum this afternoon. Do you think it would be okay if-"

"YES!"

I jump at his quick response.

"Carter, you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

He giggles.

"Yes I did. You were going to ask me if you could ask Kara to come along, right? Yes, I'd like Kara to come along! I think Kara might even like this exhibit. You two can even hold hands if you'd like, I won't mind."

He wiggles his eyebrows again.

I'm slightly mortified but smile through it.

" _Thanks for that_. As a matter of fact, she just mentioned the exhibit to me thinking _you_ might be interested in it. I'm started to wonder if you two didn't have this planned."

Carter looks stumped.

"How could we? I haven't talked to her since the last time she was here and we all played Settler's together."

I shake my head.

"I love you, Carter. I was being funny."

"Oh. _I knew that_."

"Yeah, sure you did sweetie. Hahaha Anyway, you really wouldn't mind if she came along? I haven't asked her yet so you have time to change your mind."

He looks off to his project for a second then back to me.

"No, I don't mind and I'm not going to change my mind. I think she will have fun, don't you?"

"I think so. Okay, let me go call her back. Thank you, Carter."

"You're welcome, mom."

** Cat goes back into her home office to call Kara. **

"Hi Cat. Is everything okay?"

"Hi sweetheart. Yes, everything is fine."

"Oh good. Did you want to reschedule our date? Not that I'm anxious or anything, I mean, we can reschedule or not whenever you want to, it's just-"

"Kara, honey, take a breath."

"Sorry. I don't know why I got so nervous all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about. Anyway, you had mentioned something about me taking Carter to the solar system exhibit at the museum and I said how Carter had also mentioned it, too. Well, I was wondering since we can't really do our lunch and matinee date, if you would be interested in going to the museum with Carter and me? Before you say anything, I did ask if it would be alright with him because I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. I didn't even get the question out before he yelled yes. And get this, he also told me that we could hold hands, too, if we'd like. Kara, _he wiggled his eyebrows_ _at me_ _after he said that_. I didn't know whether to laugh or hide under my blankets waiting to die of embarrassment."

Kara burst out laughing.

"Aw Cat. Hahaha He wiggled his eyebrows at you? Really? That's too funny. I guess that means you told him that we, um, _like_ each other. Sounds like Carter took the news well if he gave the two of us permission to hold hands if we wanted to while in his presence. Please tell him I said that was very thoughtful of him. Well, I don't mind going with you two if you don't mind, do you _mind_."

I smirk.

"Kara if I _minded_ I wouldn't have brought it up. Now darling, is that a yes?"

Kara laughs.

" _True_. Yes. I would love to go to the museum with you and Carter."

"Perfect. We will pick you up at one, is that okay?"

"One is great. Cat, I'm really looking forward to see you…and Carter…today."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you, too. See you soon."

"See you soon!"

** Cat goes back into the den and Carter is still working on his many projects. **

"Carter, Kara said that she would love to go to the museum with us today."

Carter jumps up and hugs me.

"Oh boy! This is going to be so much fun! Did you tell her that you two could hold hands if you wanted to?"

I ruffle his hair.

"Yes, I told her that we could hold hands if we wanted to. She said that that was very thoughtful of you and thank you."

He wiggles his eyebrows again.

"Where did you learn that, you silly boy? Hahaha"

"I don't know, but it's fun!"

I start wiggling my eyebrows, too.

"Yeah, it is. Hahaha"

** Cat pulls up outside Kara's apartment building and parks. **

"Carter, will you be alright here while I go get Kara or would you like to come with me?"

Carter looks out the window.

"I'll be okay mom. Just, um, can you be quick? I'm not scared or anything, I just will, um, miss you."

I smirk.

"You'll miss me? Okay, I'll be quick."

I give him a kiss on forehead then head inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Again, thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm still stunned. :-)

I know I have them going to the museum to see an exhibit on the solar system but I didn't go into detail with it, as I did not feel like doing research on it. LOL It's just something that popped into my head when I was writing and sounded like something Carter Grant and Kara would both be interested in going to see. I hope you don't mind.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Cat and Carter will be here soon. I'm actually excited to go with them to the museum. I know Cat and I can go on a date anytime, but hanging out with Carter is just as important. Besides, he did give us permission to hold hands if we wanted to. Hahaha He's too cute for words.

** Cat knocks on Kara's door. **

"Hi Cat. You look _amazing_."

Cat blushes.

"Hi Kara, thank you. You've seen me in jeans before though."

I blush.

"I know, but I never could comment before... _not out loud anyway_. Haha"

Cat blushes more as she pulls me in for a hug, smiling.

"I never thought about that, you're right. You look amazing too, sweetheart. Wow. It _is_ nice to say that out loud. Haha"

I can't help but kiss her.

"Hmmm…I like when you call me that."

She looks a little puzzled.

"When I call you what?

"Sweetheart."

"I've been calling you sweetheart? Really? Hahaha I had no conscious idea."

I pout.

"You don't mean to?"

"Oh, I _mean_ to…I just didn't realize I actually _was_ , if that makes sense. Hahaha I guess it's never too early for pet names."

I kiss her again, deeper this time.

"Nope, never too soon…honey?"

Cat laughs.

"We'll work on it."

I laugh.

"Okay. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Carter is in the car and asked me not to be too long, not because he would get scared but because he would _miss me_."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want that. Haha"

** In Cat's car. **

"Hi Carter! How have you been?"

"Hi Kara! I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Are you as excited as I am to see this exhibit?"

Carter beams.

"Oh yes! I've been reading up on it. It sounds totally cool!"

I grin.

"It sure does! By the way, thanks for letting me tag along with you and your mom, that was really sweet of you."

He blushes.

"You're welcome, Kara. My mom told me that you two had a date planned for this afternoon but then I came home and-"

Cat chimes in.

"And you made the day brighter."

"Mooooooom."

I giggle.

"Well it's true Carter. You always make my day brighter."

Carter is redder than a tomato.

"Mooooooom, you're embarrassing me."

Cat chuckles.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry…but it's true. Hahaha"

I can't control my laughter at their silliness.

"Am I going to have to play referee today? Hahaha"

Both Grants' in unison.

"No."

"Good because I left my ref uniform at home along with my giant butterfly net to scoop you both up in."

They both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Kara, do you think after the museum you can come back to our house and play 'Settlers' with me and mom?"

I look to Cat.

"Well bud, that's up to your mom."

Cat looks at me, then to Carter.

"Well, if we'll see. If we're not all tired of hanging out with each other by the end of the day and if Kara is up to losing to me again, then sure. A game or two of 'Settlers' sounds fine."

I mock gasp.

" _What_! Lose to you _again_? If you remember correctly Cat, I won the last time the three of us played together."

Carter starts giggling again.

"I remember because you wanted to retire the 'Settlers of Catan' Champion of the World. Bwahahaha"

Cat smirks as she rolls her eyes at us.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget _that_. Fair enough, then you owe us a rematch."

"Okay, okay. But as of now I'm still the 'Settlers of Catan' Champion of the World so a little respect, please."

Carter just keeps laughing as Cat takes my hand.

"Oh we respect you alright…enough that you're still in the car and not hitching a ride back to your apartment. Hahaha"

I feign hurt.

"Hitch a ride? Why wouldn't I just-"

Cat shoots me a look and squeezes my hand as hard as she can.

It's my turn to roll my eyes at her now.

" _What I was going to say was_ , why wouldn't I just call my sister for a ride?"

Cat lets out a breath.

"Oh, well, because we'd confiscate your phone. Why make it easy? Hahaha"

I mock glare at her.

"Wow, you play _dirty_."

Cat whispers so Carter can't hear.

"You have **_no_** idea."

I start choking on the air.

Carter gets concerned.

"Kara, are you alright? I have some water if you need it. I almost never leave home without some."

I smile as I take the bottle from Carter and take a sip.

"Thanks bud. I must have swallowed a bug. Hahaha"

Cat giggles then whispers again so Carter can't hear her.

" _Yeah, sure you did_."

This is going to be a _long day_.

** After having a wonderful time at the museum, with Cat and Kara able to sneak in some kisses here and there whenever Carter got enamored in part of the exhibit, they decide to go for an early dinner. **

"I'm starving!"

Cat smiles at me and takes my hand.

"Don't worry, we'll be at the restaurant shortly. Carter, are you _starving_ , too?"

Carter chuckles.

" _Totally_. I don't think I can make it another block!"

He pretends to faint as we both laugh.

"Wow. I didn't know I was living with such a comedian."

He pops back up.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!"

Cat looks at me and starts to laugh.

"What have you done to my sweet, quite, baby boy? He's turns into Mr. Funny Pants when he's with you, not that I'm complaining. Hahaha"

Carter looks at her sincerely.

"My pants aren't funny mom, I am."

Cat and I both looked at each other before bursting into uncontrolled laughter.

"C-Carter. Y-you're the best!"

"Um, okay. I'm not quite sure what I did but, um, _thanks_.

Cat and I start laughing all over again.

"I can't wait to get out of this car and give my son a great big hug!"

"Mooooooom."

"You love it."

"Maybe. Yeah, I do. Hahaha"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

I'm glad that I came home early from my dad's this weekend, not that I don't like spending time with him or anything, it's just that we don't always get along really well. See, I'm not very athletic or into sports like he is so that doesn't help for bonding. I'm more into math and science stuff, space exploration, you know, what most people consider _nerd_ _stuff_. He doesn't really understand any of that.

My dad works a lot also so due to that we don't get to spend a ton of time together, either. I guess you could say he's a workaholic. People think my mom is a workaholic too, but she really isn't. As soon as she comes home she's just my mom, not Cat Grant, Queen of All Media. True, she may do some work from home but that's only if absolutely necessary and even then it's not terribly often. Plus when that does happen, she'll ask Kara to help her with whatever it is and they knock it out in no time.

I like when Kara comes over. Ever since that weekend my mom let her watch me, we've been best buds, as she puts it. Kara is really sweet, kind, smart, and funny. Plus she never treats me like I'm any different from any other boys my age. I mean, I know I'm not _normal_ like everyone else, I'm not dumb.

My mom _really is_ the best. She's patient, she understands how I learn, how I like to have things just so, and doesn't mind. She knows when I need hugs and when I don't. She knows when I need to just have quite time to myself. She also likes to make things into teachable moments if she can to make sure I really understand the importance and values of different situations.

I do feel kinda bad though that I ruined her first date with Kara today…even though having Kara go with me and my mom to the museum was awesome. I think my mom thought I'd be upset that she likes Kara but I'm totally not. I've actually known for a while now that they liked each other but I have no idea why they never said anything to each other.

Seriously ever since Kara came into her life, I love seeing how happy my mom has become, smiling and humming cheesy love songs to herself, instead of just worrying about on me all the time. Kara has changed her life for the better. She's changed _both_ our lives for the better.

** At the restaurant. **

"Carter, honey, do you know what you're going to have?"

I look up from the menu.

"I think I will have the ravioli. What are you going to have?"

"Mmmm…I think I will have the linguini with clam sauce. How about you, Kara?"

Kara looks up from her menu.

"I don't know. Everything looks so delicious, it's hard to choose."

I have an idea for Kara.

"I know! Why don't you just close your eyes and then point to something?"

Cat smirks.

"That should be interesting. Go ahead, see what happens."

Kara closes her eyes, points down and frowns.

"Pickled beets"

Mom and I burst out laughing.

"Kara, sweetheart, I think you aimed at the side dishes."

She blushes.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Should I try again or just have what you're having?"

Both Grant's speak in unison.

"Again!"

"Okay, okay! Hahaha How about…Ooh! Spaghetti with sriracha shrimp, cilantro, and lime."

Cat grins.

"That sounds really good. I may have to steal bite."

"I may just let you."

I fake gag.

"Gaaaaa. Get a room. Oh, wait. No, don't. Ew."

Mom and Kara start giggling.

"Sorry Carter if we made you feel uncomfortable."

I look down at the table cover.

"It's okay mom. I didn't mean it…well, not _really_. Haha You two _are_ on a date afterall. But I should be used to your flirting by now anyway."

Kara and my mom look at each other then Kara looks to me, stumped.

"Hey bud, what you do you mean you should be used to our flirting by now? We've never _flirted_ before, silly...have we Cat? I-I mean, gosh, I just told your mom how I felt about her yesterday then she told me how she felt. This is our first date…and you're our awesome chaperone."

Mom looks at Kara and nods while chuckling in response to her question. She takes my hand and then gives me a big smile.

"Yeah, the best chaperone a mother could have."

I blush.

"Aw mom. Well, what I meant was that you two have practically been _dating_ for a while now…just without the kissy stuff."

They both gasp.

"What? No we haven't Carter. _Sure_ Kara comes over to help with work then has dinner with us because, well, I feel she deserves be fed after I have made her do CatCo work for hours, it's only right, and _sure_ maybe she'll stay to play a game or two of 'Settlers' with-"

I cut my mom off as Kara glares at her after that comment.

"Your other assistants never came to the house for any reason whatsoever _mom_ , let alone have dinner and play games with us. Also, you two are kinda affectionate with each other without _being_ _affectionate_ , if that makes sense."

They're both speechless.

My mom clears her throat.

"Wow. Just...I don't know what to say."

I start to get upset.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

My mom takes my hand and kisses it.

"Nonsense honey. Please don't be upset. This is supposed to be a nice time. Why don't we curb this for now and continue it and home, sound good?"

"O-okay. Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Why would we be mad?"

"I don't know."

They both smile and Kara takes my other hand carefully.

"Carter, I'm so sorry if I have ever made you feel uncomfortable. I never in a million, trillion years meant to do that. I hope you can forgive me."

I get up and give her a hug.

"Thanks Kara. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, I promise."

I take my seat again just as our food arrives.

"Wow! This looks good!"

Kara looks at hers.

"Mmmm…this smells amazing!"

Mom looks at her meal.

"This looks delish! Everyone dig in."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everyone for all of the new follows and favorites! I love reading your reviews, too! I try to make sure I reply to everyone, so please don't feel slighted if I miss you, it's not intentional. I have that habit of replying in my head like I do with text messages. LOL

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I always knew Carter was a very perceptive young boy, but I had no idea just how much. I can't believe he could see that Kara and I were in a relationship before the two of us had even figured it out. And the fact he never questioned it or said anything, he just, accepted it. Wow.

** After dinner, at Cat's penthouse. **

"Carter, would you like to talk more about what we were discussing in the restaurant or would you rather just play 'Settlers' now?"

Carter looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, what do you think we should do?"

I look to Kara then back to him.

"Well, I think we should finish our conversation from the restaurant. I know you really don't want to son, but I think the sooner we have it, the sooner you can feel better, we can _all_ feel better."

Kara gives me a warm smile then looks to Carter with an even warmer smile.

"I agree with your mom, bud. Just try to take it easy on us, okay. Hahaha"

Carter and I both laugh.

"Thanks Kara. I'll try."

I look at Carter and smile.

"Carter, you said that you should be used to Kara and I being a couple because you said that we've been practically dating for a while now just without all the, uh, _kissy_ stuff. I know sometimes we don't always play games when she's here, that the three of us may watch a movie or something on TV together because you two have a way of coercing me into doing mindless activities once in a while. And there was the one time I called to have her bring over milk for your cer-"

He starts squirming and cuts me off mid sentence.

"And sometimes she stays even after I go to bed and you two watch another show or movie, or sometimes she comes over when I'm not home and after you two do your work, you have dinner and watch TV together. Kara sleeps over… _in the guest room_ …but she still sleeps over nonetheless. One time you two feel asleep cuddled up on the sofa together, _and I only know that because I came downstairs to get a drink of water_. I put the blanket on you, if you wondered where it came from by the way. Now I don't know if you two meant to for that to happen or not, just know it didn't bother me. I guess one would say it was cute. A foolish person would even think that Kara lives with us."

I look at Kara trying to jog my memory of that night he mentioned then start to chuckle.

"Ah yes, I remember that. Let's just say Kara turns into a cuddler with a death grip when she falls asleep."

Kara looks positively mortified as she tries to look Carter in the eyes.

"Carter, I'm so sorry. I never meant to intrude. I guess I'm just too polite sometimes to say no and I guess I don't always realize if or when I've overstayed my welcome."

Carter gets up and hugs her.

"You're not intruding, Kara. And believe me, if my mom wanted you to leave she'd let you know. I actually don't mind when you're here. It's kinda nice, almost like the three of us are a family."

He then takes Kara aside so I can't hear him speak to her alone even though they are only a few feet away from me.

"Kara I know you genuinely like, well probably even _love_ my mom. I can see it when you look at her, your eyes smile. All I ask is that you always treat her with lots of love and respect because she is an amazing person and she deserves nothing less than the best. Also she _is_ my mom, Kara, so I'm always going to choose her first, okay? I hope you understand that, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I won't still like you anymore if something happens, okay."

Kara sniffs as tears run down her cheeks.

"I totally understand Carter. Please know that I will definitely treat your mom with all the love and respect in the world, always. You too, you know that? You're the best son your mother could ever have, and the way you're looking out for her...she's raising you right. And please, I don't want you to ever be afraid to talk to me about anything, anything at all, or ask me for help with something, okay?"

Carter hugs her again.

"Okay. Are we good, Kara?"

Kara gives him the biggest smile she has and messes his hair.

"Yeah, we're good bud."

I start to tear up.

"That was so sweet."

They look at each other then launch themselves at me into a group hug.

I finally emerge from the their hugs.

"Carter, you view us like a family? Wow. I guess you're right we do tend to act like one. Gosh, how come I've never realized this before?"

Carter perks up.

"Because you were too busy making goo-goo eyes at Kara."

I stare blankly at him as Kara laughs.

"You were making goo-goo eyes at me? Aw, that's adorable babe!"

"Babe?"

Kara blushes hard.

"Um… _yeah_?"

" _Kara_ …"

"Yeah? Too much?"

I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Nope. I think it's perfect."

Carter starts giggling.

"Ew, kissy stuff! Hahaha I suppose you're going to do that a lot now. I don't mind, honest. Personally I think kissing is gross all around, no matter who's involved."

Kara and I both crack up.

"You just wait, young man. One of these days you'll change your mind."

Carter jumps up dramatically.

" _Never!_ "

I chuckle.

"So you're really alright with Kara and me dating? And you know if you have any questions or feel uncomfortable, you speak up, okay? Oh, and how are we affectionate without being affectionate, by the way?"

He rolls his eyes at me then gives us both a big grin.

"If I told you what you were doing then you'd be aware of it and stop, _mom_. In answer to your question if I'm really alright with you and Kara dating…Yes! I am very happy for both of you. You make each other happy. Truthfully, I think you two are perfect together. I also love how you two look out for one another, like making sure you don't have stuff in your teeth before you go out. It's sweet."

Kara giggles when she sees me twitch then she looks at Carter.

"You know, I can't help but be sweet, Carter. I _am_ made of sugar afterall."

He looks at her in wonder, as it's my turn to giggle.

"She's kidding, son."

He looks at me, nods, and then whispers to me, his eyes big.

"Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if she was serious."

Kara and I both burst into laughter as I tickle him.

"I love you Carter."

He smiles.

"I love you too, mom."

Kara speaks up.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. Who's ready to try and dethrone me in a game of Settlers or are you both too chicken? Balk, balk, balk, balk, balk, balk!"

Carter and I both smirk and yell in unison.

"You're on!"


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks, yet again, for all the nice reviews, new follows, and new favorites. And thank you to all the people who have been following. I am beyond honored.

Also, thanks for correcting my grammar, as I've requested you do if you find any errors. LOL

I hope you enjoy this!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

My little sister is out on a date with her boss. Who didn't see that coming from a mile away? She's only been crushing on her since the second week she started working at CatCo. Hahaha I am a little surprised Cat was so eager to be with Kara. Oh man, why did I say it like _that_ because now all I can think of is those two and... _Ew_!

In reality, I am very happy that those two stopped beating around the bush and _OH MY GOD I DID IT AGAIN_! Damn it! Where's brain bleach? I seriously need to get my mind out of the gutter. Let's just say that I'm happy they stopped denying that they liked each other and can stop acting like awkward teenage idiots around each other. Now they'll just act like hormonal teenage idiots around each other. Bwahahaha

** Kara's apartment. Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex is waiting inside for her when Cat drops her off. She looks out the peephole and sees Cat and Kara walk up to the door.**

"Cat, you really didn't need to walk me to my door. I know Carter isn't thrilled staying in the car."

Cat leans over and kisses Kara deeply.

"Mmmm...on second thought..."

Cat chuckles.

"Kara, what kind of date would this have been if I didn't see you back to your door and give you a good night kiss?"

** Just then, Alex decides to make her presence known by opening the door, startling the two women. **

"ALEX! Oh my God, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What in the hel-"

I can't help but smirk.

"Kara, _language_. I told you before that I needed to talk to your, um, _girlfriend_ about some things, didn't I? I figured what better time than now?"

I see Kara start praying for an emergency as Cat reaches her hand out to shake mine.

"Hi there. You obviously must be Kara's sister. Cat Grant. You can call me Cat. Nice to officially meet you."

I politely shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Cat. Agent Alex Danvers, you can call me Alex. Sorry to interrupt your goodnight kiss."

Kara's still at a loss for words while her mouth open and closes like a goldfish as Cat shakes her head at her stunned silence.

"It's alright Alex, although I should really be going now anyway. Carter, my son, is in the car waiting for me."

I feel like a popped balloon, deflated.

"Oh. Okay."

Cat senses something is up.

"On the other hand, Kara why don't you go down and check on him and I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

Kara looks at me with panic in her eyes then to Cat.

"W-what? A-are you sure you want me to leave you alone with my s-sister?"

I put my arm around her.

"Relax little sis, it's all good. Cat and I are just going to have a little chat, no big deal."

Cat gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Kara, it will be fine. Please, just go sit with Carter. I'll come and get you when we're done. If all goes well, I'll walk you back to your door again..."

Kara blushes a shade of red I've never seen before.

"Um, okay Cat, that sounds nice."

** Kara runs down to sit with Carter using her Super Speed. **

"And she's off! How do you get my sister to react like that? No. No, on second thought, I don't want to know."

Cat grins.

"Well Alex, what is it that you would like to talk to me about? I'm guessing that it has something to do with a certain caped superhero and the fact that I know her secret identity, am I right?"

I grin.

"Straight to the point. I like that. Yes, now that you know her secret identity what are your intentions with that information?"

Cat smirks.

"Well if you're wondering if it's going to be front page news Monday...no, it won't be. I've known your sister was Supergirl not long after she saved that plane from crashing. There are just too many similarities between the two of them. Furthermore as I told Kara, I have no intentions of spilling her secret to the world. What good would it do to rid the world of Supergirl thus forcing Kara to live underground?"

I consider what she says.

"I guess you're right. You have obviously given this some thought."

She rolls her eyes.

"Well of course I have. It's my job to think about these things."

I try not to laugh.

"Well I'm glad that you thought about those things and you're not going to make Kara front-page news Monday. It wouldn't have turned out well for you if you had. As a matter of fact, I have some forms for you to sign stating that you won't disclose her identity as a matter of national security. You can have your lawyer look them over if you'd like. I did tell Kara she could melt your face off if you blabbed, though."

Cat looks horrified as I start laughing.

"I'm totally kidding...sort of. I mean, I did tell her she'd have to do that jokingly but know she was just as horrified and would never, ever do it. Hahaha"

Cat relaxes.

"You have a strange sense of humor Alex. _I like it_. And no need for lawyers, I trust this is legit and will sign it. So, are we at the _if I hurt your sister, you hurt me_ part now?"

I scoff.

"Oh if you ever hurt her, I won't hurt you."

She looks relieved.

"I'll just make you disappear."

Cat's back to being horrified.

" _Disappear_? Oh, _that's right_ , you work for the FBI."

I shake my head.

"I work for the DEO. Technically, we don't exist. So if I make you disappear, you'll really disappear."

Cat smirks again.

"Yeah, you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Yeah Cat, we are."

We both laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I forgot to post this yesterday! I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Wow what a day! First a wonderful trip to the museum with my two favorite people on the planet, then a fabulous dinner afterwards followed by two rounds of 'Settlers'…losing my championship status again to Cat, but it was totally worth it...topped off with _two_ fantastic goodnight kisses from Cat.

I still can't believe Alex jumped out at us like that, though. Note to self…take away Alex's spare key. At least it didn't freak Cat out too much. She may seem unflappable to the naked eye but I'll never let on how I noticed her heart speed up quite a bit at the stunt. Hahaha

* Kara's apartment later that same night. *

"Alex, you are so lucky I didn't blow you away with my freeze breath when you pulled that stunt! What were you thinking?"

Alex starts cracking up.

"I was thinking I'd have some fun. It's not easy to sneak up on you. You do have super hearing, remember?"

I just glare at her.

"Yeah well you could've at least waited until we were done-"

"Making out like teenagers?"

I throw an apple at her.

"Thank you. I am feeling a tad peckish."

I growl at her as she takes a bite of the apple.

"Wow, that's a new one Kara. Hahaha"

"You really embarrassed me, Alex."

She looks down at the floor, shuffling her feet.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just couldn't resist teasing you two a little. It was just, _too easy_."

"Whatever, just don't do it again or I will turn you into a human ice cube."

She pretends to shiver.

"Ooh, I'm scared!"

" _Grrrrr_."

"Okay, okay. I promise not to tease you anymore...for now."

I blast cold air past her.

"O-oh m-my G-g-god K-Kara!"

I smile.

"What? I didn't blow the cold _on_ you, just _past_ you."

She puts her hand on my face.

"Holy crap that's cold! I'm so sorry Alex. I'll warm you up."

"NO! Don't you dare use your heat vision on me!"

I stare at her in disbelief.

"I was not going to do that you weirdo. I was going to get you a blanket."

She chuckles.

"Oh, well in that case...fetch me a blanket Supergirl!"

"Not funny, Alex."

I chuck the blanket at her then sit on the couch.

"So how bad did you torture Cat? She wouldn't tell me what you said to her."

Alex sits next to me as she wraps herself up in the blanket.

"I didn't _torture_ Cat. I just told her that if she hurt you, I'd make her disappear."

I gasp.

"You told her you would make her _disappear_! That's worse that telling her that I'd melt her face off."

She starts looking around guiltily.

"Well..."

"Well what, _Alex_?"

"Well I kinda told her that, too. **_BUT I TOLD HER I WAS KIDDING_**!"

I tackle her and start tickling.

"You told Cat Grant that I would melt her face off! I can't believe you."

Alex breaks out of my tickle clutches and jumps up.

"She wasn't too horrified. I think she got a kick out of the whole thing honestly. Oh, by the way, did Carter give you the 'talk' when you saw him?"

I blush.

"He did, didn't he? I told you he would! What did he say? Spill!"

"Nice way to change the subject, Alex. Yes, Carter did give me the 'talk' and it was really sweet. He just asked that I treat his mom with lots of love and respect and that he would choose her if anything were to happen between us, but that that wouldn't mean he wouldn't still like me."

"Aw, that's adorable. Kara, he sounds like a really great kid. I can't wait to meet him. I mean, I will get to meet him, right?"

Alex sits back down and I give her a hug.

"Yes, I will introduce you two. You will get a kick out of him Alex! He's very interested in math but he's really big into science stuff, especially space exploration."

Alex beams.

"That is awesome! I'm liking him more and more!"

"So Cat wasn't upset with you interrogating her, n-not that she's not used to being interrogated. The paparazzi do it all the time."

"Kara trust me, she was fine. She actually seemed amused plus she signed the legal documents, too. It's all good. Relax."

"Okay. I just don't want this relationship to get off on the wrong foot before it even fully gets started."

Alex gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about little sis. I think what you and Cat have is the real deal."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. I'll talk to Carter and see if he would like to meet you."

"Thanks Kara. Don't pressure the poor kid. Haha"

" _Never_. Sorry for freezing you."

"Tis okay, just don't do it again."

"Got it. Hahaha Love ya, big sis!"

"Love ya too, little sis!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **James's P.O.V.**

I decided to stop by Kara's apartment to see how she's is doing because usually I hear from her by now for one reason or another, usually Supergirl related. I hope she's okay.

** Sunday at Kara's apartment. James stops by with doughnuts. **

"James! **_Doughnuts_**! Wow, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I chuckle as she grabs the box from my hands.

"Hi Kara. I just figured I'd stop by and see how you are. I haven't heard from you since Friday and I was getting a little concerned."

She stops mid-bite and blushes.

"Sorry. I was busy yesterday, non-Supergirl stuff. I, uh, kinda went on a date with Cat."

My jaw drops.

"You had a _what_ now with _who_ yesterday?"

She glares.

"You heard me."

"Okay, okay I just wanted to make sure that I heard correctly, that's all. So you went on a date with Cat, as in one of you picked the other up and you went out somewhere together that wasn't for work and may or may not have involved kissing, that kind of date?"

She flushes.

"Um, _yeah_."

"And how, pray tell, did that happen?"

She explains everything.

"And Carter said it was okay so then we all went to the museum. We had a lot of fun."

I grin.

"Kara that's great. I am very happy for you. How do you feel?"

She smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I feel...I feel _fantastic_. I feel like I could walk on air. Oh wait, _I actually_ _can_! Haha I am so happy James and I have you to thank for it."

I look at her like she's nuts.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."

She giggles.

"Well James, if you hadn't teased me by saying Cat had a thing for me and gotten me so flustered, I never would've admitted to myself how I truly felt about her and then none of this would've happened."

"I guess you're welcome, then. So do you have any plans for a second, hopefully Carter-less, date yet?

"No, not yet. She said she was going to give me a call sometime today or maybe stop by, but not to worry if she didn't. She said she may need to help Carter with one of his projects."

I nod.

"Ah, I see. Well don't keep yourself cooped up in here all day waiting. It's beautiful outside."

She looks out her window and sees how bright the sun is.

"Hmmm…it does look gorgeous out. Don't worry, I may go to the park later and read."

Just then I notice her facial expression change while looking outside as if she hears something while at the same time her phone starts to buzz.

"I'll be right there. Sorry James. I have to go, Supergirl is needed."

I give her a quick hug.

"It's alright. Go! And be safe out there!"

Before she turns to fly out the window, I see her grab a couple more doughnuts.

"Fank u ames or he onuts!"

I start laughing at her antics.

"You're welcome. And hey, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full...at least not around _your_ _girlfriend_ anyway. She might not find it as adorable like the rest of us."

I hear giggling as she flies off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was lovely. I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Kara outside of work like that and having Carter there just somehow made it a little more special. _Sure_ to some it may not have seemed like the ideal first date to have my son come along but first dates can be overrated.

This was nice and relaxed, no pressure and we managed to get in some kisses and hugs every now and then when Carter wasn't looking. I felt like a teenager sneaking behind my parents back. Haha

Dinner afterwards was wonderful, including the part where Carter mentioned he thought we had been dating for a while. That could've turned disastrous, but I think Kara and I handled it in stride. Talking to him afterward back at the house and getting everything out in the open was the best thing the three of us could've done.

And of course the pièce de résistance, dethroning Kara as 'Settlers of Catan' Champion of the World. She pouted. Gosh, is it wrong to think she's extremely adorable when she pouts?

** Sunday, late afternoon. Cat calls Kara to see if she is home yet. She knew Kara had been off being Supergirl earlier so she asks if it's still okay if she can stop by. **

As I approach her door to knock, I can hear voices inside talking.

"Hi babe! Please, come on inside."

I stare at her for a second then walk in.

"Sweetheart, how did you know it was me? I didn't even knock."

She turns red and laughs, pointing to her eyes.

"X-ray vision. Plus, I know your heartbeat anywhere."

She leans down a smidge a gives me a quick kiss.

"Neat tricks. How was your morning or are you not allowed to discuss it?"

She gives me a smile.

"It was okay. It turned out to be nothing. A false alarm, if you will. Honestly, I think they just like to keep me on my toes, make sure I'm not slacking off. How was your morning? How's Carter?"

I chuckle.

"Carter is well. He said to say hi. His babysitter is with him now as he wanted to work on some of his projects and didn't want to step out into the daylight. I swear, sometimes I think he's a vampire."

Kara laughs at my joke.

"I-I seriously doubt that Cat. He'd be the last person I'd suspect as a vampire."

"Yes, well, who knows nowadays. They're all so _glittery_ and _moody_ that they could easily pass as pre-teen. Anywho, my morning was fine, thank you for asking me sweetheart."

I give her a kiss, a little longer this time.

"Mmmm…that was nice. Um, Cat, I was talking to my sister yesterday about Carter and how he's big into science and she asked if she could meet him sometime. Do you think that would be okay? She is an actual scientist so I think they would get along."

"I don't see why not, but we would have to ask Carter. He is very shy around new people, you know."

"Yeah, she understands that. She told me not to pressure him, but she is super excited to see what he's up to. Hahaha"

"Question is what is he _not_ up to. He could be creating blue prints on building a car that runs on positive energy for all I know. I have no clue. I don't know how I was blessed with a son who is so smart and talented in that genre. Maybe there was a mix-up in the nursery."

Kara laughs and shakes her head.

"I seriously doubt that babe. You two are more alike than you think, and I mean that in a good way."

I look off thinking and nod in agreement.

"Oh hey, I thought I heard you talking to someone when I got to the door?"

She thinks for a second.

"Oh, I had Eliza on speaker phone. She was just checking in to see how I was."

"Oh, that's nice. I didn't interrupt, did I?"

She wraps her arms around me.

"No. We were just finishing up."

"Good. I would've felt horrible if I disrupted anything."

I guide her to her couch and sit us both down.

Kara looks worried.

"Uh oh. This can't be good if you're sitting me down."

I rest my hand on her knee.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kara. I just thought I'd come over today and we could talk over some, uh, ground rules for when we return to work tomorrow."

She looks concerned.

"Ground rules? Like what, I'm not allowed to fly around in the office or I'm not allowed to use my x-ray vision to see what color underwear you have on?"

I'm slightly amused and slightly taken aback.

"H-have you done that _before_?"

"Fly around the office? No, never."

She stares expressionlessly at me before bursting into laughter.

"Okay _smart ass_. I see how this going."

"I-I'm sorry babe. I couldn't resist. Y-your face was priceless! And no, I've never used my x-ray vision to check out your underwear… _at work_."

I pretend to be mad tossing a nearby blanket at her.

"Well, I _never!_ Wait. Did you say you never used your x-ray vision... _at work_? Then _where_?"

Kara hides under the blanket I had thrown at her.

" _I may have used it when we were at your house a few times_."

I gulp.

"Um, why, may I ask, did you feel the need to do so?"

Kara, still hiding under the blanket, gets flustered and starts flapping her arms about as if it helps her think.

"Well you were wearing a pair of tight training tights and I couldn't figure out how you could wear those without having a, um, you know, a _panty line_ showing, so I may have, uh, _peeked_."

I roll my eyes as I shake my head simultaneously.

"And what did you discover when you, uh, _peeked_?"

Kara practically exhales all the air out from her lungs.

"Um…that you were wearing a, uh, black lace thong."

I belly laugh.

"Ah, that explains why your eyes kept darting all over the room that day and how you couldn't look me in the eyes for a week."

Kara flushes.

"Sorry Cat."

"It's alright, sweetheart. But, you said you did it a few times..."

She hides under the blanket again.

" _Maybe_. Well could you blame me? Once I got a peek the first time, I became... _intrigued_. You have some really nice undergarments."

Now I'm flushed.

"Thank you for that Kara. At least I know it has been money well spent."

She looks out from under the blanket and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, it is. _It is_."

She leans over and kisses me.

"Mmmm...I love how you got me off topic. No-"

"By talking about your underwear? Hahaha"

I roll my eyes again and smirk.

"Yes, by talking about my underwear. Gosh. Now can we please get back to what I was trying to talk to you about? _Please_?"

She pouts and I smile.

"Thank you. Now back to the topic at hand. Chop, chop!"

Kara straightens up and pretends to take notes.

"Sure thing, Miss Grant. I'm ready when you are."

I shake my head at her silliness.

"Okay. Well, the ground rules are plain and simple. We cannot be affectionate in the office. We need to remain professional at all times while we are there. Do you understand? And I'm not sure I'm ready to let the world in on our relationship yet, so please try and not tell anyone. I mean, your family is one thing but anyone else...someone else already knows. **_Who_**?"

Kara looks at the floor.

"Um, James may have figured it out before we did and then I may have said something to him earlier today when he stopped by. But in my defense he was concerned about why he hadn't heard from me since Friday, and he brought doughnuts and before I knew it, I told him everything and that we went out on a date yesterday. _Please don't be mad_."

I'm speechless.

"Okay. Does anyone _else_ outside your family know, besides _James_? Does your cousin know?"

Kara shakes her head.

"N-no. Just my sister, Eliza, and James. Oh... _maybe_ Winn."

"Winn? What's a Winn?"

She chuckles.

"Winn, the IT guy. Sits right across from me in the bullpen. You know, the one you said has more cardigans than I do."

I smirk.

"Oh yes, the handsome Hobbit. Alright then, anyone _else_?"

She thinks for a second then shakes her head again.

"No. No, I don't think so. I'm sorry I told James. Doughnuts are like a non-lethal kind of kryptonite that makes me weak. I know he won't tell anyone, I promise."

Kara pouts again.

"I think your pout is _my_ kryptonite."

I lean over and kiss her.

"So my pout is your weakness. Good to know."

I nod.

"Just don't go thinking it will every time now."


	20. Chapter 20

Head's up...there's some PG-13 stuff in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I'm really enjoying this alone time with Cat. I know she's here to talk to me about us and work but I can't help teasing her while she's here. She has such a dry yet wicked sense of humor. I know that she, too, enjoys pushing my buttons as well. I think she thinks it's cute when I get flustered. No clue why though. Hahaha

 _"So are you mad that James and Winn know about us?"_

She takes my hand.

"Kara I'm not mad. I'm not a stranger to wanting to tell everyone you know, and even people you don't know, when you're in love."

My eyes widen.

"D-did you just say _love_?

Cat's mouth goes dry.

"No, I don't think I did, did I. I just meant that I know what it's like when you're in a new relationship and you want to tell the world about it, that's all."

I look at her and smirk.

"Ah, okay. You just said that instead of saying something cliché like shouting it from the rooftops. I get it. I almost did that Friday night, you know...shouted how I feel about you from the rooftops. I was just that happy. Still am."

Cat starts giggling.

"You really wanted to do that? That's so adorable and I can totally picture you doing it, too."

I lean over and kiss her.

" _You_ are adorable."

Cat blushes.

"Thank you. Now back to what we were discussing, okay?"

I straighten back up and pretend to take notes again.

"Uh um, yes Miss Grant. You were saying?"

She smirks.

"Alright, so do you understand that we need to remain professional in the office at all times?"

I give her one of my biggest smiles.

"Yes, I understand. No making goo-goo eyes in the office. Check. Anything else?"

" _Kara_ I'm serious. I need to be seen as in control at the office, in charge, and if they see me acting like a love-struck teenager then they may view me as weak."

I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze.

"Cat, you always remain the consummate professional at work no matter what's going on. You handle every crisis thrown at you like a pro. When you thought that takeover was going to happen, sure you were a little nervous but you handled it with true Cat Grant style. When Livewire, Leslie, attacked, you remained calm and tried to talk her down. My favorite part, you put yourself in harms way to protect me. I'm fairly certain you knew I was Supergirl at the time, too, which made me in awe of you even more. I think the both of us can handle keeping our hands off of each other during the work day, don't you?"

She looks me in the eyes.

"I had help with the takeover and with Leslie, you know. You, James, Baby Lane, and the Handsome Hobbit helped stop the takeover and _you_ saved me from Leslie zapping me to death. Knowing I'm not going at all of this alone is how I'm able to remain calm. I guess you're right, Kara. I guess we are both mature enough to get through the day without making _goo-goo eyes_ at each other."

I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure if I fail, you'll fire me."

Cat smirks.

"Yep. You'll be escorted out of the building so fast it will put your Super Speed to shame."

I pretend to be mortified.

"Wow! I doubt it will be that fast but still, that's cold."

"I do have an image to maintain you know. I am mean and eat babies for breakfast. How in the world did that rumor ever get started? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

I shake my head laughing.

"So is that all for the ground rules?"

She smiles.

"Yes, that's all for the ground rules."

I wiggle my eyebrows then snuggle in as close to Cat as I can without overstepping, and whisper into her ear.

"Good. Can we just make out now?"

I can feel her melt.

"Mmmm…yeah, that sounds nice."

"Yeah, I kinda thought so."

** They begin kissing on Kara's couch and things start really heating up, as Kara can't seem to keep her hands in neutral territories. Cat doesn't seem to mind, as she is having trouble herself with the same issue. **

** Cat is kissing Kara's neck when she feels Kara's hand slowly creep up under her shirt, caressing her abdomen then slowly moving up over her bra giving a gentle yet firm squeeze. **

"Mmmm…Kara, not that I'm not, um, enjoying this as much as you but, ah ooh, don't you feel that this may be a little, ahhhh, too soon?"

I stop and remove my hand.

"I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to rush, I just got so caught up in you I couldn't help myself."

Her eyes become are a darker shade of green.

"That was the sexiest thing I think I've ever heard."

I am a little muddled.

"I-It was?"

** Cat flips Kara over and starts kissing her passionately. **

I can't help but let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm…babe. That was very impres-"

** Just then, Kara feels Cat's hand slip under her shirt mimicking what she had just done to her except Cat takes it a step further, going _underneath_ Kara's bra. **

I can barely catch my breath.

"Babe…didn't you…holy shisssshh…just say that we were…oh good lord…moving to…ahhh pswh…fast?"

Cat, while continuing to, for lack of better words, fondle me, looks me in the eye.

"Would you like me to stop? I will if you want me to."

I don't know what to say or do.

"I…ooh phwishble…don't know."

Cat takes that as a sign, stops, and removes her hand, looking a little sheepish.

"Kara, I'm so sorry. I just got done telling you that it felt we were moving a little too fast then I go and bump it up a notch. Forgive me?"

I smile.

"Of coarse I do babe. I guess I just forgot just how fast things can heat up, especially if it's been a while…n-not that it has been a while. I mean, _pfst_. N-not that I sleep around, it's jus-"

Cat grins as she cuts me off with a kiss.

" _You are so gorgeous when you get flustered, sweetheart_. I understood what you meant, I think. I do however, believe that we should probably cool it for a while with our, um, hands for now though, agreed?"

I smirk.

"Agreed. But just to be clear, you did get a tad further than I did."

Cat blushes hard but raises a single eyebrow.

"Yes I did…and I have _no_ regrets."

Now I'm feeling flush.

** They spend another half hour kissing and cuddling on the couch before Cat has to go back home to relieve the babysitter. **

"I guess I will see you tomorrow in the office. Call me when you get home so I know you made it there okay."

She mockingly rolls her eyes and smirks at me.

" _Yes mom_. Kara, the past couple of days have been incredible. Thank you."

I look deeply into her eyes.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For having the guts to tell me how you feel about me. For trusting me with the knowledge that you're Supergirl. For being okay with changing our first date plans so that my son could go with us. For being so wonderful with Carter in general. For making me a better human being. For being such a positive person. For being-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"You're welcome, babe. Thank you for being an amazing mentor, role model, friend, and now _girlfriend_. Oh, and thank you for being such a fantastic kisser, too!"

She swats my butt.

"Smart ass."

"Yes. Yes I am...and you _love it_ , don't you. Haha"

She looks at my butt and smiles.

"Well you do have a nice ass, I won't lie. _Personally_ , I'm a leg gal myself."

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out, only squeaks.

"See you tomorrow, _Keira_. Don't forget to make my appointment to have my eyebrows done."

She gives me a wink while running her hand down my back then pinching my butt before walking down the hall towards the elevator.

"B-bye there Cat, babe, M-Miss Grant. See you later in the morning day."

I can hear her laughing in the elevator as I knock myself for my awkwardness.

"Way to go, _Kara_ , that was _so_ classy. Yep. Way to leave her wanting more. Psft."


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is a tad different as it's going to be from both Cat and Kara's points of view. I hope it makes sense and I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Cat AND Kara's P.O.V.**

** Monday morning at CatCo. Kara can hear Cat in the elevator, so she gives the staff in the bullpen her usual heads-up before the doors open. **

"Hi Miss Grant. Here's your latte and James is getting me his layouts for you to look as soon as he's done tweaking something. His computer froze earlier and Winn just got it fixed for him."

I continue into my office.

"Thank you, Keira. Well I don't have time to wait for James to bring them here. Go see if you can't hurry things along. Chop, chop!"

"Sure thing Miss Grant. Anything else?"

I stare at her for a second while I think about it.

"No Keira, that's all. No go please and get me those layouts."

** Kara goes to James's Office. **

"James, do you have those layouts ready yet? I hate to bug you but Miss Grant will keep bugging me until she gets them."

James looks up from his monitor.

"Almost done, promise. Hey, I thought you wouldn't mind her bugging you _if you know what I mean_."

I blush.

"James, the two of us are trying to remain profession in the office. Also, we're not public yet so _please_ try to keep my relationship with Cat to yourself."

He pretends to zip his mouth shut.

"You _new_ secret is safe with me."

"Cute. May I have those layouts now, please?"

He laughs as he hands them over.

"Here you go. Don't want to keep Miss Grant waiting. She may take it out on you later...or is that something you two are into?"

He makes a whipping sound as I glare at him.

" _No_ , it's _not_ something we're into. _Ew_."

James laughs harder.

"Relax Kara, I'm kidding. Seriously, you should go before she gets mad."

"Yeah. Talk to you later...maybe."

He continues to laugh as I leave his office.

** Kara returns to Cat's office with the layouts. **

"Keira, I was just about to send a search party for you. Were you able to get the layouts for me or am I going to have to get them myself?"

She smiles and hands them over.

"Here you go Miss Grant. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

I think for a second.

"No. Oh wait, did you schedule my eyebrow appointment? They don't schedule themselves you know."

"Yes Miss Grant. It's tomorrow at 9am. Anything else?"

"No Keira. I believe there are phones in need of answering, think you can handle that?"

She grins.

"Sure thing Miss Grant. Need anything just say the word."

"Thank you, Keira. Be off now. Chop, chop."

As she walks out of my office and sits at her desk, I can't help by try something. I whisper something to her as softly as I can.

"That dress looks amazing on you."

Kara's face turns bright red as she slowly looks over at me grinning.

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Keira

That didn't sound professional to me, babe. LOL

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Cat

Sorry, I couldn't resist. :-p

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Keira

BTW, love the underwear you have on. ;-)

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Cat

...

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Keira

I'm totally kidding babe! I didn't peek, I swear! Take a breath cause you're turning blue. ;-)

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Cat

Oh, I'll get you for that.

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Keira

Promise?

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Cat

Promise.

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Keira

:-D

** Later in the day. **

"Keira, why isn't my lunch here yet?"

I run into her office.

"Miss Grant there was a back-up in the restaurant because their main chef is out. I told you that when I placed your order, remember?"

She glares at me.

"Yes, I remember. I thought it was a joke."

I smile.

"I have an apple if you'd like it."

"An apple Keira? I am not a teacher. Go get it."

I giggle as I walk to my desk retrieving the apple for her.

"Here you go, Miss Grant. It shouldn't be too much longer for your lunch to get here."

She smiles.

"Thank you. Hopefully this apple will keep me from perishing to death before then."

I chuckle.

"Maybe you're over exaggerating a little, don't you think?"

She blinks at me.

"No, I don't think I'm over exaggerating. And don't you _dare_ offer me that candy bar people are always trying to get other people to eat in those silly commercials telling me it will make me feel better because I'm cranky or I _will_ fire you."

I crack up.

"Never crossed my mind. Oh look, here's the delivery guy now."

She smiles and swivels back and forth in her chair like a little kid.

"Oh goodie. Please set it up on the balcony for me."

"Right away Miss Grant."

She grabs my arm before I leave.

"Keira, have you had your lunch yet?"

I look at her skeptically.

"N-no, not yet. Why?"

"Because I want to eat your lunch, too. I'm _super_ hungry. Why do you think? I was going to see if you would like to join me on the balcony. We got off to a late start today so I thought we could go over my schedule for the week."

I gaze at her.

"Um, sure Miss Grant. That sounds fine. I'll be right there."

I grab my lunch then join Cat on the balcony.

"Close my office door would you please, thanks."

I close the door and sit down.

"You're welcome. (whispering) Did you really want to talk about your schedule or is this a test to see how well I can behave around you here?"

Cat chuckles.

"Kara this isn't a test, I promise. I just wanted to spend some time with you and I figured this was the safest way to do so without causing suspicion."

I blush and keep whispering.

"But how do I know you saying this isn't a test isn't a test? You can be sneaky like that."

She smiles at me.

"You're right, I could still be testing you…but I'm not. What can I do to prove it?"

My mind races.

"Within reason, Kara."

I pout.

"You know what that does to me."

I giggle.

"Okay, I believe you now."

She smirks.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you."

"Why Miss Grant, whatever do you mean?"

Cat shakes her head laughing.

"Smart ass."

"Yes I am. Hahaha"


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, I got an anonymous review saying they wanted "more action" not necessarily a bed scene but some conflict between Kara and Cat. Well the reason I haven't written any conflict between the two of them...yet...is because, to me, they are still in the "honeymoon phase" of their relationship. Everything is still sunshine and rainbows if you know what I mean. Now this person wasn't complaining, mind you, but it just kinda upset me, especially since it was anonymous and I couldn't reply to them.

Trust me, I am getting to some angst and I'm trying to write "bed scene" even though I don't think I'm going to be that great at it, so please be patient. I am honestly getting a kick out of writing this and doing my best to make everyone happy. This was a dare for myself and I'm pleasantly overwhelmed by all of the followers and favorites. I truly thank all of you.

Now, enough of my babbling. :-) Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I wonder how Kara made out today at her day job considering this is the first day she's going in as Cat Grant's girlfriend. Ooh la, la!

** At the DEO. Kara comes in for her daily training session with Alex. **

"Hey little sis, how's it going? Are you ready to get your fight on?"

Kara smiles.

"Yeah, are you?"

I grin.

"Oh yeah. Please allow me to get the lights."

** Alex goes over and turns on the green kryptonite lights that weaken Kara just enough for training purposes but not enough to harm her. **

I wave her on.

"Come at me kid."

She smirks.

"Who you calling _kid_?"

** Kara runs towards Alex as fast as she can, trying to land a punch but instead Alex flips her over like a rag doll. **

I decide to egg her on.

"Seriously, is that all you got? Your girlfriend making you weak?"

Kara's face flushes dark red and she growls.

"She is **_not_** making me **_weak_**!"

** Kara runs at her again, full force, this time knocking Alex off the platform. **

I grin.

"There ya go! Now that's what I'm talking abo-ooof"

** Kara flips Alex over and is about ready to deliver what normally would be the deathblow. **

I try to remain calm and look her directly in the eye.

" ** _Kara_**. Calm down. Look at me."

She takes a deep breath then blinks as she shakes her head.

"I-I'm so sorry Alex! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. What the hell just happened?"

Kara is visibly upset.

"I don't know. I just remember you teasing me that Cat was making me weak then the next thing I know, you're looking up at me telling me to calm down."

I take her by the hand.

"You really don't know? Kara, you face flushed a deep red and you literally _growled_ at me saying she doesn't make you weak then you knocked me off the platform. When I got up to say that that's what I was looking for, you flipped me over and was ready to give me the deathblow."

Kara sits down on the side of the platform.

"I-I did? Why? Alex, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, I swear."

"Kara, have you and Cat, um, _bonded_ by any chance?"

Kara looks appalled.

"What? No!"

I grin.

"Kara, have you _told_ Cat about that?"

She looks at the wall.

"No. I didn't want to freak her out. And besides, we don't know for sure of that will happen."

I get up and turn off the kryptonite lights.

"Come on. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You may want to change into civilian clothes before we go though."

She looks unsure.

"This better not be some kind of trick Alex. I'm not in the mood."

I hug her.

"No trick, I promise."

** In Alex's car. Kara starts to realize where they're going and begins to freak. **

"Alex turn the car around _right now_ or I swear to Rao will turn it into a modern day Flintstones car!"

I belly laugh.

"See, I knew you liked that cartoon!"

She glares at me.

"I'm not kidding Alex. This is not funny."

"Relax. She actually called me earlier to invite us both over tonight after your training. It's going to be fine, I promise."

Kara starts hyperventilating.

"How? You're going to tell her if we sleep together we may become bonded for life meaning she'll be stuck with me forever because the bond can't be broken unless one of us dies. How will that be _fine_ Alex?"

I look at her for a second.

"Kara, she needs to know. It's the right thing to do and you know it. How would you feel if the roles were reversed? Wouldn't you want to know?"

She looks out the car window.

"I guess you're right. How am I supposed to tell her? I mean the most we've done so far is feel each other up…well she felt a little more of me than I of her but still."

I almost swerve off the road.

"I _so_ did not need to know that."

Kara blushes and laughs.

"Sorry. Haha"

"Yeah well, we're here. You ready?"

"No. Can't I just stay in the car?"

I scowl at her.

"Oh hello Cat, how are you? I'm fine, thank you. Kara? Oh she's hiding in the car. Yeah, that will go over real well. Come on."

" _Okay_."

I take her hand and give it a squeeze.

"It will be fine, I promise. I don't think telling Cat that she may possibly bond with you will scare her off. I really think she loves you."

Kara swallows.

"Y-you think she l-loves me? What makes you think that?"

I smirk.

"Kara, seriously? I'm not going to spell it out for you."

She laughs.

"Maybe you're right. Alright, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

I giggle.

"Kara you're not going to jail. You're going to spend time with your girlfriend and while you two are canoodling, you just slip in there that she could be stuck with you for life. Simple."

"Canoodling? Just how old are you?"

I crack up as I drag her out of the car and head towards the door.


	23. Chapter 23

As you may or may not have noticed, I've changed the rating. I misread the definitions before so I wanted to make the necessary changes so I didn't get in trouble somewhere down the line. Better safe than sorry, right? Right! Besides, I did say there might be some M-rated stuff in the future anyway so now I'm ready for anything. :-)

Plus I reloaded some chapters because I forgot my disclaimer. _Do not_ need to be sued. Blah!

Not in this chapter but coming up very, very soon...angst and some passion, I promise. ;-)

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I decided to invite Kara and her sister, Alex, over so that Alex can meet Carter. I know I told Kara that we could both ask Carter about it but I took it upon myself to ask him, since he is my son afterall, and he seemed open to the idea. I didn't want to tell Kara ahead of time because I didn't want her to worry all day about it.

** Kara and Alex walk up to Cat's door and are greeted by Carter. He all but tackles Kara when he sees her. **

" ** _KARA_**!"

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you doing?"

She smiles and messes his hair.

"I'm great. Hey Carter, remember how I told you I have a sister? Well, your mom invited both of us over tonight. Carter, this is my big sister Agent Alex Danvers. Alex, this is Carter Grant."

Carter stays very close to Kara's side but extends his hand to shake Alex's hand.

"I-It's very nice to meet you Agent Danvers."

"It's very nice to meet you, too. Please, you may call me Alex. Kara tells me that you're really into science. Did she tell you that I'm a scientist?"

His eyes widen.

"Yes. That's _so_ cool! You can me Carter. Want to see my projects?"

She smiles.

"I would absolutely love to see your projects. Lead the way."

** Carter takes Alex by the hand and leads her towards the other room to show her what he's been working on just as I enter the room. **

"Hello Alex, nice to see you again. Carter, try not to overwhelm your new friend. Kara, _lovely_ to see you tonight."

"Hi Cat. Thanks for inviting my sister and me over. It was really nice of you."

I grin.

"Anytime. Carter seems happy. So, Alex called me while she said you were getting changed… _thank her for giving me that mental picture by the way_... and said you needed to talk to me about something?"

She blushes more than I've ever seen her blush before.

"Um, is there someplace we can talk privately?"

"Yes. Let's go into my office. Kara, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes everything is okay. I promise."

** They enter Cat's home office and sit down on her sofa. **

"So Kara, what's going on?"

Kara starts fidgeting.

"Well earlier when my sister and I were training something weird happened. She teased me about you and I kinda flipped out on her...but I don't remember what happened."

I become concerned.

"You flipped out on her, how? And if you don't remember, that how do you know that you did?"

"She told me. She said that I flushed deep red and that I growled at her saying you don't make me weak and then I knocked her off the platform. When she got up and started to tell me that that was what she was looking for, I flipped her over ready to deliver a deathblow."

I stare at her in shock.

"You were going to kill her? What...how did you stop yourself?"

She senses my fear.

"It's okay, Cat. I'm okay. Alex talked me down."

"Kara, what do you think happened?"

She starts fidgeting again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Alex had a theory and asked me if we had, um, _been intimate yet_."

I gulp.

"Why did she want to know that? I mean, we haven't been... _yet_."

She flushes.

"I-I know. I told her we hadn't been but she asked me if I've told you what could possibly happen if we do become intimate."

"What could possibly happen, Kara? Am I going to explode or something? _Are you_?"

She laughs.

"No, nothing like that."

"Well then what, sweetheart? The suspense is excruciating."

She takes my hand.

"If, _when_ , we decide to become intimate, we may become, um, _bonded for life_."

I uncontrollably gasp.

"We may become _bonded for life_? What exactly does that mean, Kara?"

She gets up and starts pacing around the room.

"Well, it means that we would become connected...not physically like conjoined twins...but emotionally, spiritually if you will. We would know how the other one feels and know where the other one is at all times, kinda like we would have personally built-in tracking devices for each other."

I relax.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

She sits back down and looks me square in eyes.

"It's for _life_ , Cat. Kryptonians mate for life, as in _no_ _divorce._ I guess you can say we're kinda like swans."

I grin.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kara is stunned.

"It is, or it could be. I mean sure, things are great now but what if things go poof months from now and we've, _you know_ , but we're stuck together because I'll need you in order to survive?"

I'm suddenly confused.

"What do you mean, you'll need _me_ to _survive_?"

Kara gets up and starts pacing again.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that part?"

I smirk.

"Yes, you did. Now _spill_."

"Okay, well as I said Kryptonians mate for life. When we become bonded with our mate, we rely on them as we do the Sun. Like the Sun, they'll help us to recharge, to heal. If we're bonded and I get into a battle with another alien or metahuman and get injured, the charging bed they have for me at the DEO won't be enough to help heal me. I'd need _you_ , your touch, your scent. If we end up breaking up after we, _you know_ , it would be very awkward for me to come over and start sniffing you."

I laugh.

"Yes, that would be a tad awkward. Kara, you don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day, let alone months or years from now. Neither one of us do. Why don't we just take things as they happen and if we, um, _bond_ , then we will be bonded together...for life. And you know what? I cannot think of someone I'd rather be bonded for life with than you."

I lean over and kiss her.

"Really Cat? If we become bonded you won't mind being stuck with me forever? That could be a very long time you know."

I kiss her again.

"Really. Now are there any other Kryptonian customs that I should be aware of?"

She thinks for a minute.

"None off the top of my head."

"Okay. I think we should go back downstairs and rescue your sister from Carter or vice versa. Plus I don't want either of them to blow the place up doing any crazy experiments in here."

Kara chuckles.

"I haven't heard anything unusual so I think things are going well."

** They go back downstairs to find Alex studying over some of Carter's projects while he is off working on something. **

"Kara, this kid is brilliant! He's going to have such a bright future, Cat. Carter you are so awesome!"

Kara and I both smile.

"Thank you Alex. He is my special boy. Alex, would you mind if I spoke to you for a second?"

She looks at Kara, who shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders, then looks at me.

"Sure Cat."

"Kara, Carter, we won't be long. Carter, you're in charge."

Kara stands in disbelief and pouts as Carter giggles.

"Okay mom. I'll make sure Kara doesn't get into any trouble."

"Thank you son."

I wink at Kara before leaving the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

Okay so my little sister, who just happens to be an alien from another planet, just told her girlfriend if they do the horizontal mambo that they could become bonded for life and now her girlfriend wants to talk to me. What in the world did I do to deserve this?

"So Cat, what would you like to chit chat about?"

She smirks at me.

"Well Alex, I have a feeling that you already know what I want to _chit chat_ to you about, don't you."

I'm now wishing for an emergency like Kara did when I surprised them after first their date.

"Yeah, I think so. What is it that I could possibly help you with?"

She laughs.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Kara just told me that if we become intimate, we may bond for life, right, fine. I'm not worried about that. What I'm concerned about is, _being intimate_ with Kara in general, if you understand what I mean."

I nod as I try not to have that image form in my head.

"I think I understand what you're talking about Cat but wait, you're not worried about being bonded with her for life? Most people would've heard that and would've head for the hills by now."

She rolls her eyes as she waves her hands around.

"Alex, come on. I really love your sister and if I become bonded with her for life then sobeit. Now she's said that she's been with someone before, but I'm just wonde-"

"Oh my God. Are you going to ask me what's she's like in bed? Ew. _Ewwwww_. Ew."

Cat shakes her head and hands me a glass of water.

"Calm down, geeze. I'm not expecting you to know _that,_ sort of. You're a scientist. She's an alien. I'm just asking from a purely scientific aspect if everything, you know, _will work the same_."

I sit down.

"Cat, seriously why didn't you just ask her?"

She starts getting ticked off.

"Are you going to help me or not? Honestly, what if we start and somehow I trigger one of her powers? Is there an off button I should know about?"

I just stare at her unable to blink.

"Okay, okay, I'll try and help. Look, as far as I'm aware yes, everything will, um, work the same. She never told me otherwise nor have I ever really asked...not that I wasn't curious. She did tell me about that person she was with when she was at college. She said it was okay but she so concerned about, um, forgetting about her super strength and hurting him, that she really didn't let herself enjoy it. I kinda felt bad for her."

She sighs.

"Oh, well that's, um, yeah."

I chuckle.

"Look, she would never hurt you...not intentionally anyway...so I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I know you two both love each other. When the times arrives, just do what you both feel is right. I'm sure if something doesn't work, she'll tell you and vice versa. And don't worry I don't think you'll trigger any of her super powers. But if somehow you do, I never saw an off switch in her owner's manual. Sorry."

She rolls her eyes then smiles.

"Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome. Oh and Cat, this conversation never happened."

She cracks up.

"Sure. If she asks what we talked about, I'll just say I wanted to know why the sky is blue."

"Huh?"

She whispers in my ear.

"Do you really think she hasn't been listening this whole time Alex?"

I whisper into her ear, just in case.

"She better not be. She knows better than to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

She giggles and whispers in my ear again.

"Want to test her?"

I nod.

"Alex, can Kara and I get each other pregnant? If so, would our child have super powers like hers or would it be like a normal child?"

We both start cracking up when we hear a thud in the other room followed by a loud, "Ouch!" from Kara.

I yell out to her.

"You okay in there?"

Kara answers back sounding kinda funny.

"Um, yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just kinda tripped over the coffee table and got my hand stuck in a vase."

Cat and I look at each other then go into the other room.

** Kara is standing there with a vase stuck on her hand while Carter, with all his might, is trying to yank it off. **

"Oh my. Kara, sweetheart, how, pray tell, did the vase get stuck on your hand?"

She looks to the ground.

"As I said, I tripped over the coffee table and when I did, I knocked into the vase. I went to catch it and somehow it got stuck here instead."

Cat and I both just bust out laughing.

"Carter, honey, why don't you take a rest. You're face is beet red."

He nods then heads to the kitchen for some water.

"Come here Kara. Wow, that's really on there. Cat, is this vase worth anything?"

She looks at it.

"No. It was just something I got in the divorce settlement from Carter's dad. I don't even care for it honestly. I just kept it to rub it in his face. Do with it as you will."

I take Kara outside and let her break it on her own, as I know it won't hurt her.

"Feel better now, silly?"

She shuffles her feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

We go back inside.

"All better?"

"Yep. Never a dull moment with this one."

Cat smiles at both of us.

"I sure hope not."

Kara giggles and sits next to her.

"Sorry about the vase."

"It's fine, sweetheart."

Cat kisses her I make a gagging noise and cover my eyes.

"Ew. I didn't come over her to see that. I'm so outta here."

They both smirk.

"Thank you for having us over babe."

"You're welcome. Nice seeing you again Agent Danvers."

My eyes still covered, I head towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, you too, Cat. Carter, where are you?"

He runs into the room.

"Right here! Are you leaving?"

"Yep. It was so cool meeting you pal! We will definitely get together again soon, okay?"

He gives me a hug. Both Cat and Kara watch in awe.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, too, Alex!"

Kara walks over to him and messes his hair.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

He giggles then gives her a hug.

"No, you're not icky liver. See you later, Kara."

"See you later bud."

Kara goes over and gives Cat another goodnight kiss.

"See you later babe."

"See you later sweetheart. Drive safe Alex."

"Always do! Thanks again."

** Alex drives Kara back to her apartment not once ever asking her why she tripped over the table in the first place causing the vase to become stuck onto her hand. Instead they just sing along to the radio as if nothing ever happened occasionally stopping to talk about Carter and his awesomeness. Kara is very grateful that her big sister just loves her the way she is and doesn't ask too many questions. **


	25. Chapter 25

As promised, a little angst...but not too much because I don't like it. Hahaha

Enjoy! ;-)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Well today went better than expected. Had a lovely lunch at work with Cat on her private balcony where we may or may not have broken some of her ground rules, snapped and almost killed my sister during our training session, and told Cat that if we have sex we could become bonded for life and she'd be stuck with me forever. Yep. Best day ever!

** Next day at CatCo. Cat and Kara are going over the Cat's daily schedule making some changes when Kara gets called away. **

(Whispering)

"Cat, I need to go. Supergirl is needed. I'll come back as soon as I can. Love you!"

(Whispering)

"Be safe out there Kara. And did you just say you love me?"

I'm out of the building before I can respond.

** Later that evening, back at CatCo. Kara flies by Cat's balcony to see if she's is still there, which she is, so she goes in for a landing onto the balcony. **

I walk into her office see Cat sitting on her couch, reading over some copies for the next issue.

"Hi babe. Sorry I had to leave so quickly."

** Kara leans down to give Cat a kiss, but Cat turns away. **

"I-Is everything okay, Cat?"

She looks up at me, but it's almost as if she's looking through me.

"Oh hello. Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

I sit down next to her.

"You seem a bit distracted, that's all. D-did I do something wrong?"

She finally snaps to.

"What? No. Why would you think you did anything wrong? You told me you had to leave because you **pointing to the Supergirl suit** were needed, said you'd be back as soon as you could, then said _love you_. And I know you heard me ask if you had said that but yes, you were in a hurry so you couldn't respond, I get it. So I just sat there feeling like an idiot for the rest of the day wondering if you really meant it or if you had said it just in case you didn't make it back."

I just stare at her.

"Cat...I'm so sorry. You're right I did hear you. And you're also right in that I didn't have time to turn around and answer but you know I'm not like that. Why would you think that I would say that I love you just in case I wasn't going to make it back? That's absurd."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I wanted to swallow them back.

She scowls at me.

" _Absurd_? You think I'm _absurd_? Go home. I can't deal with you right now."

I start to tear up.

"Cat. I don't understand what's going on. Please, talk to me. Tell me how I can fix this. _Please_."

" ** _Go home_**."

I get up and head towards the balcony.

"I do love you, Cat. And I'm beyond sorry for making you feel bad. It was never my intention. Call me later if you feel like talking."

She doesn't say anything so I take off...crying all the way home.

** An hour later at Kara's apartment. Cat knocks on the door. Kara answers wearing her Supergirl PJ's Alex bought her. Cat can see she had been crying. **

"Hi Kara. Is it alright that I'm here?"

I smile and allow her inside.

"Of course it's alright."

She gives me a timid smile.

"I would've called but then I figured I'd just stop by. I wasn't sure you would really answer your phone. Besides, it's always best to apologize in person after acting like an jackass."

"Cat, you have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you. I-"

She pulls me into a hug.

"Kara, you truly did nothing wrong. I don't know what came over me. I know you're not one to say something like _I Love You_ and not mean it. It's just that you said it so fast than ran off. I suddenly got overwhelmingly worried about you...more so than usual when you're off being Supergirl...I just felt so vulnerable. I'm sorry that I snapped at you, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry."

I feel tears on my shoulder.

"Babe, it's alright. Why don't we sit down, okay? I'm going to get you some water."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Are you _sure_ we're not bonded already? Maybe feeling each other up the other night jump started it."

I almost trip over my rug as I head back to the couch.

"Um, I don't think that's how it works...I think."

Cat belly laughs.

"From what you and your sister told me, I don't think so either."

I'm taken aback.

"M-my sister? Is that what you spoke to her about when you whisked her away? Our future sex life?"

Cat is still laughing.

"Kara, darling, relax. And I didn't _whisk her away_. Hahaha I simply had some, uh, scientific questions for her, that's all. Nothing Earth shattering."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Scientific or physiological questions? Oh my God, you did not ask her if you were going to explode, did you?"

She rolls her eyes.

"No I did not. I just may have asked if, _when_ , we do become intimate, if everything, well, will work the same way."

I feel light headed.

"You asked my sister what now? D-did she answer or just die of embarrassment, like I feel like doing?"

She smirks and takes my hand.

"She did seem a tad mortified about discussing her little sisters sex life, but she did answer my questions and was very professional."

I pout.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Although I know you would tell me the truth, I felt that I needed a more, um, physiological explanation honestly and who better to give me one than your sister? Please don't take it personal, sweetheart."

I feel slightly annoyed.

"How can I not? Don't you think I know what would happen to me if I have sex? Not that I'm a virgin...I think. No. No, I'm not. You should've just asked me."

Cat squeezes my hand.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you, Kara. That's why I talked to her. I know you're bullet proof, but being with another person, _that way_ , is entirely different. What if we started and I somehow trigger your freezy breath or made your laser vision go off? Seriously Kara, you could either turn the place into an igloo or burn it down."

I suddenly burst out laughing.

"That would definitely give a new meaning to in the heat of passion. Hahaha"

She starts laughing as well.

"It most certainly would."

I lean over and give her a big kiss.

"I'm fairly certain I can resist using my _freezy breath_ and that I can keep my heat vision under control but if it would make you feel more comfortable, I can always keep my glasses on. Look, they're lead-lined for your protection and mine."

I wiggle my eyebrows as Cat sits quietly for a half second before belly laughing.

"You're a piece of work, you know that? Hahaha"

Cat suddenly notices my pajamas.

"Supergirl pajamas. _Really?_ I don't even know where to begin."

I giggle.

"Alex got them for me as a joke. Turns out the joke is on her because they're really very comfy."

She rolls her eyes.

"I wonder if they come in other styles like _Naughty Supergirl or Mischievous Supergirl_. Ooh... _Salacious_ _Supergirl_!"

My mouth falls open.

"Um. Uh. Huh?"

Cat can't control her laughter as she pulls me over to her into a hug.

"It's just too easy. _Way too easy_."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Getting to know Kara these past few weeks has been fun. Whether we are alone or with Carter, we just click. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about if we, um, _bond_ _together_ one of these days.

First thing's first though. I think the two of us need to talk to Carter again and tell him who she really is, but it's totally up to her. I don't think she'll object. I think she will see that Carter can handle it and that he won't tell anyone. He's a smart boy.

** Friday after business hours at CatCo. **

"Keira, can you step into my office please and close the door."

Kara comes bumbling in.

"Yes Miss Grant. What can I help you with?"

I smile and look around her to make sure no one is looking, then give her a kiss.

She feigns shock and pretends to fan herself.

"M-Miss Grant! Are you c-coming onto me? Oh my heavens!"

I chuckle.

"Keep it up and there will be no pot stickers for you."

She quickly behaves and starts looking around.

"Pot stickers! Where?"

I just laugh and guide her towards the balcony.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't have any right now. Maybe later we can get some."

She pouts.

"Okay. You got me all excited for nothing. _Thanks_."

I roll my eyes.

" _Excuse me_? Am I nothing? I think not. And did I or did I not just break our ground rules a minute ago by kissing you in the office?"

Kara looks at the ground and starts kicking her feet.

"Yes, you did. And no, you a definitely not nothing. _Sorry_."

I hug her.

"You are forgiving. And here I go again breaking the rules. See how you corrupt me? Haha"

She giggles while burying her face into my neck and squeezes me tighter.

"I don't mind. Rules are meant to be broken."

"I know. Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I was wondering, how do you feel about telling Carter your secret, that you're Supergirl."

She seems a little surprised.

"Wow. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out himself by now to tell you the truth. Haha I'm actually glad you brought this up. I do wish for him to know because I know you don't like keeping secret from him, so that can't be easy, and I feel like I'm not being a hundred percent honest with him by him not knowing. Does that make sense?"

I nod.

"It makes total sense. I was just going to say that I don't like keeping things from him but you beat me to it."

She grins.

"I know he'll handle it well and I trust him not to tell anyone, too. When did you want to talk to him?"

I gaze at her for a minute.

"How about tonight? I promise to get you pot stickers since I had _wickedly_ told you I had some but didn't."

She beams.

"Make sure to get extra and then get some more!"

I shake my head.

"I wish I had one ounce of your metabolism. Haha Shall we go then, my love?

Kara jumps up and extends her hand.

"We shall my lady."

** Cat's house. Dinner is over and Cat and Kara decide that they should talk to Carter now before they play any games or watch a movie. **

"Hey bud, do you mind if your mom and I talk to you for a second?"

He looks at both of us and smiles.

"Sure. What's up?"

Kara looks to me and I give her a nod.

"Well, hmmm…Carter, I know that your mom doesn't like to keep secrets from you, but because of me she has been, mainly because it wasn't her secret to tell. It's mine."

He looks to me with a tear in his eye.

"Carter, honey please don't be upset. As she said it's her secret to tell, not mine. She confided in me, trusted me, and that meant I couldn't tell anyone, even you. Believe me, it wasn't easy."

"I'm not upset mom, just confused. Why couldn't you trust me?"

I take his hand into mine.

"I do trust you Carter. We _both_ do. This information is very, ah, sensitive, that's all. "

Kara smiles.

"Yeah. Please don't be mad at your mom. I made her promise me. So, are you ready?"

Carter walks over to her and takes her hand.

"I'm ready."

"Alright. Carter, I'm Supergirl."

I take my glasses off and let my hair down.

Carter stares at her for a moment before letting out an ear piercing squeal.

" ** _I KNEW IT_** _!_ "

Kara and I hold our ears and look at each other in shock.

"What? How?"

He's beaming.

"It just makes so much sense! When Supergirl was on the news the other day rescuing those people from that apartment fire, my mom was glued to the TV wringing her hands together so much I thought they were going to start a fire. Because mom knows you're Supergirl Kara, she was extra worried, you know, because she loves you so much. Plus, you and Supergirl look alike. This is so exciting!"

I look at Kara, who's grinning like a goofball, and smile.

"Carter honey, why didn't you say something?"

He pauses from jumping up and down.

"Well you just said that I wasn't supposed to know, so I pretended I didn't notice."

Kara giggles as she goes over and hugs him.

"You are amazing, you know that? Here I am, freaking out that you would be upset we withheld this from you but you knew all along. Phew."

He giggles.

"Well I didn't know the _whole time_. I really had put it all together that night. I understand why you waited to tell me Kara because it is a very big deal. Thank you for trusting me. Mom, has she taken you flying? Can she take _me_ flying? _Please?_ "

I smirk.

"Ah no, she hasn't taken me flying and about taking you flying...I'll get back to you on that."

He cracks up.

"That wasn't a _no,_ Kara. Haha"

She smiles at him.

"It wasn't a yes, either. Haha"

He pouts.

"Oh my goodness. You two have been hanging around each other _way_ too much. Okay Carter, do you _really_ understand how serious it is to keep Kara being Supergirl to yourself. You cannot tell anyone at school about it. You cannot even tell your father."

He looks at me nodding.

"In understand mom. You both can trust me. Cross my heart."

I give him a big hug.

"I always trust you son."

Kara joins us.

"I trust you both."

He looks up at Kara.

"Can I ask you questions...about Supergirl...if it's okay?"

"Absolutely. What would you like to know?"

He thinks for a second.

" _Everything_."

She laughs.

" _Okay_. Is there anything in particular you would like to know about?"

"Oh boy, can I get back to you?"

"Sure bud. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

I wink at Kara.

"Sweetheart, can I speak to you for a second? Carter we will be right back."

** In the kitchen. **

I embrace Kara.

"How do you feel?"

She nuzzles my neck.

"Wonderful. How do you feel?"

I pull her in closer.

"Amazing now that you are in my arms."

She giggles.

" _Cat_."

I chuckle.

"Fine. I feel wonderful, too. _Happy_? Haha"

"Yep! Actually, I was kinda nervous."

I rub her back.

"You never let on."

"Thanks. I've been told never to show fear in front of dogs or kids because they can sense it. I know it's true about dogs but I was never really knew if it's really true about kids so I don't like to take any chances."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Kara looks at me with those big blue eyes.

"Kidding about what?"

I just kiss her cheek and laugh.

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing at all."


	27. Chapter 27

Okay folks, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm not very good at writing, _you know_ , so I hope it's okay.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V. then Cat's P.O.V.**

I am beyond thrilled Carter now officially knows that I'm Supergirl. It's so nice not having to hide that part of me from him anymore and that Cat doesn't have to keep it from him, either. I hated having her make up something whenever I had to run off suddenly. Now she can just tell him Supergirl was needed.

** Later that night at Cat's house. Cat and Kara are cuddled on the sofa watching TV after Carter goes to bed. **

I give Cat a kiss on the cheek, then a lingering kiss on lips.

"Mmmm…thank you. What did I do to deserve that?"

I smile.

"Nothing. Just because."

"Just because, huh? I like _just because_."

She leans over kissing me passionately. Her tongue begs for access, caressing my lips, so I part them for her.

"Hmmmm…I could kiss you like that forever."

She laughs subtly.

" _Really_ …Care to join me upstairs and test that theory?"

I look at her and notice her eyes are that dark shade of green like they were the first time we fooled around.

"A-Are you sure?"

She nods.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She stands, takes my hand, and leads me upstairs to her room.

She guides me over to her bed, sits us down, and kisses me again with the same passion she did downstairs as she lowers us down.

"Kara, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I gaze at her and roll her over.

"I want to Cat. I really want to be with you."

She smiles at me.

"Okay. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you let me know."

I nod then begin kissing and sucking on her neck. She wiggles and moans under me. I decide to put my hand under her shirt as I had before to gage her reaction.

I whisper in her ear.

"Is this okay?"

"Mmmhmm. Kara, just so what you feel is right. If it isn't, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay, sorry."

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Don't be nervous, okay?"

I nod.

"Okay, sor- I mean, sure. I mean, oh screw it."

She bursts out laughing.

"Oh Kara, _dirty talk_ …I love it."

I start giggling.

"Oh babe, you ain't heard nothing yet. Play your cards right, I may even bust out some Kryptonese."

She smiles.

"I love you Kara."

"I love you too, Cat."

I kiss her with everything I've got.

Cat begins removing my clothes then hers. Gosh, she is so beautiful. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. We both begin to explore each other with the utmost passion and tenderness, taking our time savoring each other's bodies. Her fingers glide over me like they're feathers and the warmth of her mouth on my flesh makes the fire inside me burn stronger.

Her body feels amazing under mine as we start to move in synch with one another, writhing together as we both begin to climax. After we catch our breath, we begin again but with a little more gusto, as we have tasted each other's desire and crave more. This is going to be a fun, beautiful, and very long night but hey, neither one of us are complaining.

** The next morning. **

I kiss Kara on the top of her head.

"Hmmm, good morning sweetheart. Sleep well?"

Kara stirs in my arms before looking up at me smiling.

"Yeah. You?"

"Like a baby. Last night was, ahhhh. You, my love, take my breath away."

Kara kisses me on the cheek while raising an eyebrow.

"Last night was _very nice_."

We begin to kiss when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh gosh, that's Carter. I usually don't lock my door at night in case he needs me for something."

Kara freezes.

"What would you like me to do? I can get dressed really fast and hide in your bathroom or out on your balcony?"

I give her a squeeze.

"No. Just stay put. It will be fine, trust me."

I give her a quick peck as I get up and put my robe on. I toss her the shirt she had on the night before and her underwear before I open the door.

"Mom, is everything alri-"

Carter looks around me and sees Kara in my bed and suddenly looks to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, um, uh. I-I'll go."

He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Carter, honey. It's okay. You're not interrupting anything or bothering us. Honestly we were just getting up. Are you alright?"

He takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can I please go downstairs now and get some cereal?"

He looks like he's in agony.

"Yes honey. Go on. We will be down in a little bit."

Carter turns a walks away nodding.

Kara looks upset.

"Did I freak him out?"

"No sweetheart. I think he just wasn't _prepared_ to see us like this yet, that's all. He'll be okay."

"Should we, or you, or we talk to him?"

I chuckle.

"We can talk to him, yes, but I think he just needs a little time right now to process first."

"Okay."

I lay back down on the bed and pull her close to me.

"Kara, do you think we um, _you know_ , bonded last night?"

Kara smiles and looks up at me.

"I'm actually not sure. A-Are you worried?"

I kiss her on her forehead.

"I'm not worried at all. I just didn't know if you were able to tell, that's all. Do you know how you'd know…I'm just curious."

She giggles.

"Cat, are you sure you're not worried because your heart is kinda racing a little bit."

I smirk and roll my eyes.

"That's because your hand is wandering under my robe dear."

She freezes.

"Oh. Haha My bad. Seriously though, are you sure you're not worried? I really don't know how we'll know but if I sense something believe me, I will definitely let you know."

"I know you will sweetheart. I guess I'm just anxious, that's all. It's like being at an awards show waiting for your name to be called."

"I'm your award? That's kinda adorable, I think."

I laugh.

"Finally having you by my side is like winning a prize. Well, as much as I would love for us to be able to stay here all day, I think we better get downstairs soon before Carter thinks we've forgotten about him, as if either of us could ever do that."

She kisses me and gives me a big hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	28. Chapter 28

Spoiler Alert: **Do Not Read Ahead** if you haven't seen the latest Star Wars Movie.

** Reposted to correct name. Stupid Autocorrect. **

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Star Wars or any of their characters.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Last night was amazing. I can definitely get used to spending many nights like that with Kara. That girl has the stamina of a, you know I don't even know what to compare her to. Let's just say that if she tells you she doesn't need much sleep, she's not kidding. As a matter of fact, I don't even know if she even fell asleep last night at all. Me, on the other hand, she wore me out and that is _not_ a complaint.

Kara and I get dressed, go downstairs, and find Carter still in the kitchen.

"Good morning bud. Did you sleep well?"

Carter doesn't answer.

"Carter, I believe Kara asked you a question."

He looks up at me, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry mom. Good morning Kara. I slept well, thank you."

I smile at him.

"That's better. Now go put your empty bowl in the dishwasher please, then come over here and give me a hug."

He gets up, puts his bowl away, then gives me a big hug.

"Hmmmmm…thank you, my beautiful boy."

He blushes, then slowly walks over to Kara.

"K-Kara…I'm sorry that I didn't answer you right away. Are you m-mad at me?"

She gives him a warm smile.

"No way in the world am I mad at you Carter. You are my best bud!"

He gives her a hug.

"Carter, did seeing Kara in my room upset you earlier?"

He looks to the floor.

"At first. I, um, didn't know she was here that's all. It caught me off guard…not that I need to be on guard when she's here or anything because I don't. I don't mind if you two have sleepovers mom."

Kara looks at me curiously mouthing _sleepovers_?

I smile at her chuckling.

"Thank you Carter. Kara, I'll explain later. Now, what are everyone's plans for the day? Nothing? Good. Then we all shall go to the movies. Sound like a good idea you two?"

They both nod.

"Of course it is because _I_ thought of it. Now, Carter, you decide on a movie, nothing sappy, while I speak to Kara for a second okay."

He nods and I take Kara into the other room.

" _Sleepovers_?"

I chuckle.

"Yeah, well. The first time I had someone stay overnight after Carter's father and I divorced, Carter was little. I had forgotten to lock my door and he walked in, luckily afterwards, and the man was asleep. He was surprised, as expected, but then said that he was sorry he interrupted our sleepover. I was beside myself. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or be mortified. I just told him it was alright and helped him back to bed. Of course I told him the truth, when he was ready, but ever since then if someone stays overnight with me…which isn't as often as it sounds Kara, I saw your face crinkle…he calls them my _sleepovers_. I guess it's better than thinking about his mother having sex."

Kara chuckles then kisses me.

"That is adorable. I guess that is a little better to say. So if he had been aware that I was staying overnight, he would've been alright?"

I kiss her.

"Maybe. No telling. I'm sorry that you both upset each other this morning."

"Probably more like freaked each other out. Hahaha"

I roll my eyes.

"True. Hahaha"

** Just then Carter comes running into the room almost knocking into his mother and Kara. **

"I found a movie! They're still playing the new Star Wars and I heard it was very good. Can we see it?"

I look at Kara and she nods to me.

"Okay, sounds like we're all in agreement. Oh, we don't have to wear costumes do we because I'm _not_ doing that."

Carter and Kara both start laughing.

" _No mom_ , you don't have to wear a costume."

Kara leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Though I wouldn't mind seeing you in that Princess Leia Slave outfit."

I gulp.

"Um, alright then. Shall we get going? Chop, chop."

Kara starts cracking up as Carter looks at us, shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't even want to know. I'm going to get my coat."

We both giggle as he leaves the room.

** After the movie. **

"That was awesome! Mom, didn't you think that was awesome? Kara, wasn't that awesome? I think I'm going to build my own BB-8."

"Not in my living room you're not."

"Aw mom."

"Aw Carter...build it at your father's house."

He grins.

"Did you hear that Kara, she said I could, just not at our house. Haha"

Kara smiles at him and messes his hair.

"That's great bud. I can't wait to see it."

I glance over at her.

"Kara, is everything alright? You seem a little distracted."

She gives me her best smile.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Carter, please stay right here. Kara, come over here."

"I'm fine Cat, really."

I roll my eyes.

"Something is bothering you now **_spill_**."

Suddenly Kara bursts into tears and hugs me.

"I-I didn't know they were going to kill him."

"Who?"

"Han Solo. He was my favorite. Chewy must be so devastated."

I resist the urge to chuckle and instead just hold her tighter, rubbing her back.

"Oh Kara. It's okay, it's just a movie. You do know that, right?"

She sniffles.

"Y-Yes, I know that but still...it's so sad."

Carter walks over and taps me on the arm.

"Mom, is she okay?"

"Yes Carter, she's fine. She's just sad about Han Solo, that's all."

He smiles.

"She's worried about Chewy, isn't she?"

I smile and give him a nod.

"It's okay Kara. Chewy is going to be alright. He will probably look after Rey now. She'll take care of him. Don't be sad."

Kara looks at Carter and then scoops him up into our hug.

"Haha Kara, you're squishing me, but it's okay."

She puts him down gently.

"Sorry bud."

"It's alright."

"Hey you two, why don't we go back to the house and I'll make us all something to eat? Sound good?"

They both nod.

"Okay. We'll have to make a quick stop at the store first, it won't take long so let's get going, shall we?"

** After picking up some things at the store, they go back to Cat's house where she makes a delicious meal. Afterwards they go into the living room and play Settlers until it's time for everyone to go to bed. **

Kara snuggles up to me in the bed.

"I had fun today babe. Sorry for crying like a baby over Han Solo. I-It was just such a shock."

I smile.

"It's alright sweetheart, I didn't mind. I thought it was rather adorable. And yes, his death was rather a shock. Oh, which reminds me I got you something."

I lean down and get the bag under bed.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you look inside and find out?"

She opens the bag and starts beaming as she pulls out a stuffed Chewbacca doll.

"Oh my goodness! Where and when did you get this? He's absolutely adorable!"

I giggle.

"Remember when I slipped out during the movie to use the restroom?"

She nods then her eyes widen.

"That's when you got him? How did you know?"

I kiss her cheek.

"Because I know you and I may or may not have know ahead of time what was going to happen so...do you like it?"

She pulls me over towards her and gives me a big squeeze.

"I love that you know me so well babe. Thank you, I love Chewy!"

I squeeze her back.

"You're welcome. He's not staying on the bed with us, just so you know."

She giggles.

"Okay. Let me put him someplace comfy. I'll be right back."

I watch as she sets him up on a pillow on the floor and covers him with her shirt.

"Kara, you know he isn't real, _right_?"

She stares at me, putting her finger over her mouth and whispers to me.

"Yes, but he doesn't."

"You worry me sometimes. Now get back in this bed, please."

She cracks up as she climbs back onto the bed then straddles me.

"I had you going there, didn't I?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes. Yes you did. Well are you going just sit there or are you going to kiss me?"

Kara leans down and kisses me.

"Mmmm...dim the lights babe."

"Ooh, sexy talk again. You're going to spoil me Kara."

She cracks up.

"You know it."


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks everyone again for the awesome reviews and new followers/favorites. I really appreciate it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Kara, Alex, and Cat's P.O.V.**

I love Cat so much. She is like the best girlfriend ever. It's so hard to explain how that even though we've only been together a short amount of time, it feels like years. I mean that in a good way, too.

** At the DEO getting ready to go battle another rogue alien. **

"Supergirl, are you ready to go? You know your mission. Go in, obtain the subject, then bring it back here."

"Yes Director got it."

** Kara starts to leave but gets a little woozy. **

"Supergirl, are you okay?"

"Yeah Alex, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. I'll be fine."

Alex looks at me for a second and feels my head.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit this one out and let Hank go."

I glare at her.

"Alex, no. I'm fine."

**Kara takes off and does as she was told and apprehends the rogue alien, but not without having to fight with him for about thirty minutes first. **

"Alex, she usually bounces back quickly from a minor dust up like that. I knew we shouldn't have let her go. You said something wasn't right with her."

I stare at my baby sister lying on her charging bed.

"Hank she took off before I could officially stop her. She said she was okay."

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Well clearly she wasn't. Do you have any idea what may be wrong?"

I think to myself as I hold her hand, then it dawns on me.

"Oh my God. I think I _do_ know what's going on. Hank, can you please keep an eye on her? I need to go somewhere. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if anything changes."

I run out of room before he can respond and grab my phone from my pocket at hit the speed dial.

"Alex. Is she okay?"

"Hi Cat. Kinda. Is Carter with you?"

"No, he's at his father's tonight. Why?"

"I'm on my way to pick you up. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll explain everything then."

I hang up before she can respond.

** At Cat's house, Cat waits outside waiting when she sees a black SUV pull up with Alex behind the wheel and gets in. **

"You hung up on me."

Cat looks at me but just sees determination.

"Sorry. I was just in hurry."

"Is she bad?"

I look at Cat and see the concern on face.

"No, no. She just got into a scuffle with a rogue alien and isn't bouncing back like she should."

She smirks.

"So your plan was to come and get me? And why is that, Alex?"

I turn bright red.

"I think you know why, Cat. When? When were you two, um, together?"

"The night before last was the first time. I _knew_ it. We bonded, didn't we?"

I blush and nod.

"Yes, I believe so. Wait, did you know?"

"Not officially but I've felt kinda funny all day, not in a bad way. When she left to go to the DEO tonight, I felt a strange emptiness I've never felt before when she's had to leave."

"Kara got dizzy before she left to go bring in the alien. I tried to stop her from going but she took off with her super speed so I couldn't catch her."

Cat frowns.

"Aw, poor thing. She tries to be so brave. I love her so much."

** Cat suddenly bursts into tears just as they arrive at the DEO. **

"Cat, it's going to be okay. I promise. Please, try to pull yourself together before we go inside."

She sniffles and nods.

"Sorry. I have no idea what came over me."

Cat stiffens up, dabs her face with a tissue then exits the SUV.

"Okay, when you see her don't be alarmed. She's on what she affectionately calls her charging bed. It's like a super duper sun bed. It usually helps her to heal and, well, recharge."

"Okay. What would you like for me to do?"

I take her hand and look her in the eye.

"Fix my sister."

She grins and squeezes my hand.

"I'll see what I can do."

** In the Charging Room. **

"Alex, she looks so pale."

"I know. Just, hold her hand or something. I'll leave you two alone but I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Okay."

I reach out and take Kara's hand.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm here."

I sweep her hair off her face then lean over and kiss her forehead.

"You know Kara, if you wanted me to see this place, you could've just asked me."

** Kara starts to stir and tries to pull Cat closer towards her. **

"Whoa there, you know you're on a table, right? I can't magically go-"

** Kara tries to pick Cat up in her haze. Alex sees what's going on and decides to help her little sister out. **

"Upsidaisy!"

I chuckle as Alex helps me onto the table while some man holds Kara back so she doesn't roll off the table after me.

"Thanks, I think."

Alex smirks.

"She obviously would like for you to be closer. Hank and I are just trying to help. Please try and keep things PG, will ya."

I roll my eyes.

"I have no control over what your sister is going to while like this but _I_ shall do my best."

Alex covers her eyes as she cracks up leaving the room while Hank groans.

** A few minutes go by. Cat is laying next to Kara, listening to her heartbeat. **

I open my eyes, look down and see Cat's blond curls resting on my chest.

"Cat?"

"Hmmm…"

"Cat, what's going on? How did you get here, like this…n-not that this is a bad thing."

She giggles and looks up at me.

"You got roughed up by some _creature_ and seemed to have had trouble coming to. Your sister came and got me to see if I could help wake your lazy bones up."

"Oh. Why did she thin- _Ooooh_."

Cat sits up and gives me a kiss.

"That's right... _ooooh_."

"Y-you mean w-we, _you know_ , bonded?"

She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yessiree Bob!"

I crack up.

"How did she figure it out? I didn't tell her anything."

"Well she said that you got dizzy before you went to go after that _creature_ and she told you not to go, which you shouldn't have done dear. When you had trouble coming to as quickly as you normally do, that's when she figured it out."

I blush.

"How do you feel?"

She gets up off the table.

"I feel fine, it's you that I'm worried about."

I sit up and pull her close, burying my head into her chest.

"I meant, do you feel anything different now?"

She strokes my hair.

"I felt a little off today. As I told your sister, I felt a strange emptiness I've never felt before when you left tonight. I just thought it was because of what Carter had said, it's because I love you so much that I just get extra nervous."

I chuckle.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know, _anything_?"

She laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"Kara, are you scared?"

"Um, not really. I mean I don't want you to feel that way when I go out babe. That makes me sad."

"I know it does but I don't want that to stop you from being you, from being Supergirl. It's who you are. As long as you come home to me and Carter, that's all I care about sweetheart."

"I love you Cat. I will always do everything in my power to come home to you and Carter. Wait a minute. Home...to you and Carter...as in living with you? Do you mean it?"

Cat kisses me deeply.

"Of course I mean it my silly Kara. We're bonded, are we not? Don't you think it would be odd if we lived apart? I, for one, would miss you terribly. I think Chewy would miss you, too."

I hear Alex laughing outside the door.

"Alex, get your butt in here."

She comes in with her eyes covered.

"Are you two done making out?"

I giggle while Cat rolls her eyes.

"Yes Alex, we're done making out. It's safe to look now."

She peeks from under her fingers and sighs.

"Phew. I thought I was going to have to turn the hose on you two."

I laugh harder while Cat smirks.

" _Dream on_."

She throws a roll of gauze at me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

If you would've told me when I was a little kid on Krypton that I was going to fall in love and bond with human while living on Earth, I would've thought you were out of your ever-loving mind. But look at me now, Cat and I bonded and getting ready to move in together, and I couldn't be happier.

** One week later. Kara and Alex are having one last girl's night in Kara's apartment. **

I hold out my ice cream pint towards Alex.

"Switch."

Alex doesn't budge.

"Earth to Alex! Come in Alex!"

She jumps.

"What?"

"Ice cream. Switch. Geeze, what's going on with you?"

She switches containers with me.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out."

"Well no kidding. What's wrong?"

She sniffles.

"Nothing."

I giggle.

"If it's nothing, then why are you sniffling?"

She swats my arm.

"This is our last _girl's night_ in here Kara in this apartment. _Your_ apartment. Aren't you going to miss it?"

I put my arm around her and pull her in for a hug.

"Of course I'll miss this place Alex but you're not going anywhere. We can still have girl's night, it will just be in a different place."

Alex cringes.

"Won't Cat mind? She doesn't seem like the girl's night of eating ice cream, pizza, and pot stickers while binge watching Homeland and Grey's Anatomy type."

I laugh.

"No, she won't mind. We've actually discussed it. I've also talked to her about having game night, too."

Alex cracks up.

"Cat Grant and game night. Hmmm...I'd pay to see that. Winn would probably pee his pants, he's be so nervous."

I belly laugh.

"You're probably right. Hahaha"

"Kara, I wouldn't want to come in between you two and your, um, bond."

I swat her arm now.

"Alex, that's not fair. You know you are extremely important to me bond or no bond. You are my big sister. I will always need you in my life, always. Besides my bond with Cat would be no different if you met someone and got married."

Alex smiles.

"I guess you're right. How did you get to be so smart?"

I smirk.

"Well I have some news for you, if you're interested."

She perks up.

"What news? Seriously if you tell me you're pregnant with Cat's baby, I'm dumping this ice cream on your head."

I stare at her.

"For the last time, neither Cat nor I am pregnant, I promise. Now my news for you is, should you choose to accept it, this apartment is yours."

Alex blinks a few times then jumps up.

"Shut the front door! How?"

I giggle.

"Well I spoke to my landlord and told her all about you. She said if you're anything like me that she would happily sign over the apartment to you."

There's a tear in her eye.

"Wow. Are you sure?"

I stand up and give her a hug.

"Of course I'm sure. You practically live her now anyway, besides I know how much you love this place."

"I love _you_ in this place, silly."

I smile.

"I know. So is that a _yes_ , you'll take the apartment?"

She tackles me into a hug.

"Yes you crazy alien! I will absolutely take this awesome apartment! Thank you so much!"

I giggle as she tickles me.

"Y-You're welcome!"

Alex lets up.

"So, how's it going with your mate anyway?"

I blush.

"It's going well, thank you."

"Carter seemed to handle you moving in well. He's such a great kid."

"Yeah he is. Did I tell you he wants me to take him flying? Cat seems totally against it but I think it would be fine, don't you? I used to take you flying when we were little and you survived. Hahaha"

Alex cracks up.

"Yeah I did. Mom and dad weren't too thrilled with it, though. Have you taken Cat flying? Maybe if she sees it isn't scary then she'll let you take Carter up."

I laugh.

"I've offered, many times, but she makes up silly excuses as to why she can't fly with me. One excuse was, are you ready for this, she had a broken nail. I didn't know how to react. I just nodded and said another time then. A broken nail, Alex!"

Alex smirks.

"She really said she couldn't fly with you because of that?"

"Yes! I think she said she thought it would snag in my cape and cause us to crash."

Alex puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Kara, do you remember telling me one time about it how weird you thought it was how Cat put her office on the forty-something floor even though she's deathly afraid of heights?"

My jaw drops.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Why didn't I think of that? Even being bonded with her and that never occurred to me. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. You just want her to experience something that you do that makes you happy because you think it will make her happy also, that's all. Being bonded with her has nothing to do with it. You would want to share the experience of flying with her whether you two were bonded or not."

I smile.

"You're right. I _would_ want to take her flying no matter what. I really think she would like it, Alex. Do you think I could convince her to trust me somehow so I can take her up?"

"I don't know. I do think she trusts you but trusts you enough to go flying, not so sure."

I groan.

"You're not helping."

She laughs.

"I know. Look, if you want I could hint every now and then when I'm around Cat about letting you take Carter flying, saying how you would be really safe with him because he's practically your son, too, and also how you know Cat would kill you if you dropped him."

I roll my eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't drop him."

"Oh my God, when you rolled your eyes just then...totally Cat! You two are really rubbing off on...and I'm going to stop myself right there."

I burst out laughing as Alex mocks gagging.

"Alex! Where _did_ your mind go? Hahaha"

She blushes.

"Shut up."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Kara living here has been wonderful. Waking up with her every morning is wonderful. Carter definitely is enjoying having her around, too. I was a little worried that he would be upset with her moving in so soon after we go together, but he seemed to understand. I wonder if our bond extends to him, too. Her bubbly personality and beautiful essence around the house is so infectious that Carter and I are smiling all the time. I love her so much.

** Cat's penthouse the next day. **

"Hey Carter, how's it going?"

He looks up at Kara from his homework.

"Fine. How are you?"

She ruffles his hair.

"I fine bud. Homework on a Saturday?"

"I'm just studying a little, no biggie."

She giggles.

"I wish I had your study habits when I was younger."

He smiles as I walk into the room.

"So what are my two favorite people up to today?"

"Well your son is studying and I'm watching him study hoping that some his knowledge with rub off on me through osmosis."

I laugh.

"I don't think that's how it works dear. Carter, do you have a test coming up?"

He looks up at me.

"No, just felt like looking over this stuff."

I mock gasp.

"For _fun_? You are definitely not my child."

He giggles.

"Yes I am, stop being silly mom."

** Just then the doorbell rings. **

"Kara, are you expecting anyone? Carter, did you plan a party and didn't tell us?"

Carter's eyes widen.

"What? No."

"I'm joking son, relax. Kara?"

Kara looks just as confused as Carter.

"No, I didn't invite anyone over."

** The doorbell rings again accompanied with knocking. **

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses."

I open the door to see my mother standing there.

"My God Kitty, what took you so long? I was ready to call the fire department and have them knock the door down."

I don't say anything, instead I just move out of the way as my mother barges in.

"This place is a _mess_. What happened to your maid? Wait don't tell me. _You fired her_."

I finally find my voice.

"Hello _Mother_ , nice to see you, too. And no, I didn't fire my maid."

"You could've fooled me. Where's my grandson?"

Carter stays close to Kara in the other room while she stands protectively by him before allowing him to sneak upstairs to his room.

"He was in the other room studying but I think he's in his room now. Kara was with him."

Mother makes a face like she just ate a sour grape.

"Honestly Kitty, why is your assistant here? Are you paying her to be here?"

I know Kara can feel the anger building up in me so it doesn't surprise me when she's instantly standing by my side in the hallway.

"Hello Ms. Grant. It's nice to see you again. May I get you something to drink?"

She waves Kara off like a fly.

"No. You can go home now."

I'm ready to snap but Kara uses the power of our bond and calms me down before I speak.

"Mother, Kara _is_ home."

Mother looks ill.

"What do you mean she _is_ home?"

I smirk and wrap my arm around Kara's waist.

"Kara is my girlfriend and has moved in here with me and Carter."

"Kitty _please_. Is this some kind of joke? Are you having some type of mid-life crisis dear? Should I call your shrink?"

I feel Kara's angry building again but subdue it.

"Ms. Grant I _assure_ you, your daughter is not having a mid-life crisis. What we have is very, _very_ real."

Mother scoffs at her.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that Kitty?"

I kiss Kara on the cheek.

"Yes Mother, I am. This is her home, _our_ home. You are the one who charged in here without notice. I-"

Mother rolls her eyes.

"Since when do I need to give notice to see my daughter and grandson?"

"Since _forever_ Mother. You know that I don't like surprises and certainly neither does your grandson."

Mother sits down on the chair in the hallway.

"Well I never-"

"Ms. Grant, was there a reason that you decided to stop by today?"

I roll my eyes.

"She probably wants to gloat about something. So what is it Mother? To what do we owe the surprise visit?"

She stands up and heads towards the door.

"Nothing. I just needed to see this with my own eyes."

I narrow my eyes and block her from leaving.

"What do you mean you needed to see this with your own eyes."

She looks at me contemptuously.

"You know I have eyes everywhere Kitty. Someone told me you were seeing your assistant, I just didn't believe it was true. Seriously Kitty, I thought you were over that phase in your life. Augh."

" **Leave**."

"Oh Kitty, stop being so dramatic."

Kara step in-between us and take my hand.

"I think you heard my wife. She asked you to leave our home. If left up to me, I may not be as polite."

"Excuse me, did you just say your _wife_? Kitty just said that you two are, uh, _girlfriends_ so when, since then, did you two get married?"

I squeeze Kara's hand.

"Mother, Kara and I are engaged. She's just loves the fact that I'm going to be her wife, and vice verse, that she already refers to me as her wife. I kinda like it, too."

I wink at Kara.

"Oh I see. You just wanted to give your mother a coronary."

I chuckle.

"Now who's being dramatic? Mother, the ball's in your court. Are you going to accept us or are you going to leave? I must warn you, if you do leave you are never to come back here ever again. You may not visit Carter. You will not be allowed in the CatCo building. Nothing. All ties will be broken. Do I make myself clear?"

Mother stiffens.

"Can I think about it?"

Kara and I can each feel the other's blood start to boil.

"Ms. Grant, what is there to think about? Are you really ready to walk out that door and give up on your only child? Miss out on seeing your grandchild ever again? What type of human being does that? Your daughter, despite her snarkyness, loves you with all her heart and soul, and despite becoming a huge success on her own, still looks up to you for your love and for your approval yet you treat her like she's dirt. Why? I just don't understand."

I hug Kara and whisper in her ear.

"Kara, thank you. I love you so much."

"Well Kara, despite what you may think, this is none of your business. I don't need some _millennial_ telling me how I should treat my daughter. By the way, do you really think my daughter loves you? Come on now, we both know she's incapable of loving anyone other than herself."

I hold Kara back.

" **Enough Mother**. I've made the decision for you. Just leave and don't look back. I don't need your negativity in my life anymore. I don't know what ever made me think you could ever be happy for me. And for the record Mother, I know _how_ to love which, to me, is one of the most important things in the world to be able to do. It's a shame that no one ever taught you how to do so."

With that, I open the door for her to leave.

"Kitty if that's the way you feel, then sobeit. Live in your little bubble with your assistant/girlfriend and _special_ boy. Do not come crying to me when the bubble bursts."

She walks out in a huff and I slam the door behind her.

"Cat..."

"I'm okay, Kara."

She comes over and puts her arms around my waist.

"Cat...I know you're not. I-I don't know what to do."

I rest my head on her shoulder and feel the tears fall.

"Just hold me."

She rubs my back and pulls me in closer.

"That I can do."

** As they stand there, Carter sneaks down the stairs. **

"Mom, Kara, is everything okay?"

I look up from Kara's embrace.

"Yeah. Everything is going to just fine son, I promise."

He comes over and joins our hug.

"Mom, I'm sorry Grandmother upset you. Do you really never want to see her again?"

I wince.

"Right now, yes. Carter, I'm sorry I told her that she couldn't see you anymore. I just felt that you didn't need her negativity either. Can you forgive me?"

He looks at me with his big blue eyes.

"Of course mom. To be honest...she _scared_ me."

Kara looks at him and whispers.

"She scares me too, bud."

I chuckle.

"Supergirl, afraid of my mother? That's a good one. You could've used your laser eyes to create a small fire triggering the sprinkler system and melted the witch."

Kara smirks.

"Cat that's not nice, but shrewd."

I kiss her.

"Yep. And that's why you love me."

"That's not the _only_ reason."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

Wow, I can't believe my mom finally stood up to my Grandmother like that. She could be really scary sometimes so I'm not sad that she won't be stopping by to visit again any time soon. I hope my mom really is okay, though. I don't like when she's sad. I don't think Kara does, either. She seems to get a little odd when my mom is sad and my mom gets weird when Kara gets sad. I guess being in love does that to people.

"Why don't we all go to the park today or somewhere desolate where we won't be seen?"

I look to Kara than to my mom.

"Um, what? Those are almost polar opposites babe."

"Well I was just thinking about what Carter had asked me about before, if it's still something you think is okay."

Kara's eyes widen as she realizes what my mom is talking about.

"Really? You mean it?"

She nods.

"Carter, do you know what your mother is talking about?"

I look at Kara and smile.

"I think so but I think I may be too excited so why don't you say it."

My mom laughs.

"Carter, you had asked if Kara had ever taken me flying then if she could take you flying. Well, if she says it's okay, she can take you today."

Carter sits down.

"Carter, buddy, are you okay?"

He nods.

"Yep. I'm just so excited, I felt the need to sit."

Kara and my mom both laugh.

"Bud, if you're nervous or don't want to go flying, it's okay. You don't have to, you won't upset me."

I jump up.

"I'm not scared I'm just excited, I promise. Please can I go?"

My mom and Kara look at each other.

"Okay Carter. Bring a jacket because it can get a little cold."

I run upstairs to grab a jacket while Kara talks to my mom.

"What made you change your mind?"

She hugs her.

"Well I just decided that maybe doing something special today would help get our minds off of what just happened and this just seemed like the perfect thing. I hope it's okay that I volunteered you like that."

Kara chuckles.

"I don't mind at all. You know, I could take you up too for a quick flight. I think you might enjoy it."

My mom sighs.

"Kara, I thank you but no. I do trust you, I promise, but I have no desire to fly in the air unless I'm confined in one of those metal tubes with wings, pilots, seats with seatbelts, and flight attendants serving cocktails."

Kara giggles.

"I could buckle you into a really nice recliner if you'd like and fly you around. For the inflight entertainment you could watch a movie on your iPad but I'm not sure how the inflight service would be though."

Mom stares blank-faced at her.

"I hope that's a joke."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure."

I come back with my coat and a pair of goggles.

"I'm ready to go!"

"Goggles Carter? You're not going swimming."

Kara looks at my mom and smiles.

"Actually goggles are a good idea. Keep random objects from getting into your eyes. Smart thinking Carter."

I smile.

"See mom, I'm smart."

She smiles as she walks over to give me hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh my beautiful, wonderful, brave boy. I've _always_ known you were smart. So are you ready to go?"

I nod and look to Kara.

"Kara, are you ready? I'm so ready!"

She laughs and she now comes over and hugs me.

"I was born ready, bud. Haha"

** At the DEO desert training grounds. Kara called ahead to Alex to let her know they were coming. **

" ** _ALEX!_** "

I run over and hug her.

"Hey Carter, how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you? Wait...you work here? Whoa...how cool!"

Alex laughs.

"Yeah well, now you know. And you know that means you can't tell anyone, right?"

I nod.

"Yep, just like I can't tell anyone Kara's secret. My lips are sealed."

She ruffles my hair.

"Exactly. So I hear she's going to take you flying today. Are you excited?"

I smile my biggest smile.

"Totally!"

My mom and Kara, who's now in her Supergirl uniform, walk over.

"Hello Alex, how are you this lovely day?"

"Hi Cat. I'm just dandy, how are you?"

She smirks.

"Oh I'm just peachy, thanks. My girlfriend is about to take our son flying and _not_ in a plane. What couldn't be better than that?"

Alex chuckles.

"It will be fine, trust me. Kara has taken me flying many times, even when we were kids. She will take excellent care of him."

Kara walks over to my mom.

"Kara, is everything alright?"

She wraps her arms around her and buries her head in her neck.

"You just said _our_ son. You've never said that before."

Mom smiles.

"Well he's as much your son as he is mine, don't you think? I've felt that way ever since you watched him that weekend you saved him on the train. I knew then you were going to be someone very special in life, I just didn't know how."

Kara sniffles.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Okay you two, break it up. This is supposed to be Carter's flying time not Mush Fest in the Sahara."

Mom chuckles as Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex.

"Real mature Supergirl. Real mature."

I giggle.

"They're mushy all the time. It's weird, but I'm getting used to it."

Mom walks over to me.

"We're not mushy _all the time_."

I look over towards Alex and whisper.

"Yes they are."

Kara giggles.

"Okay, okay. So sorry we're so affectionate. Gosh. So, is there anyone here that wants to go flying? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

I raise my hand but she pretends not to see me.

"Wow, I really thought there was a young boy here that wanted to go flying. Hmmm...I guess I was mista-ooof!

I decide to run and jump up into Kara's arms, knowing she'd catch me but still totally surprise her.

"I am so ready to fly!"

"Wow, I'll say! You just almost knocked me over bud! Haha"

Mom looked just as surprised as Kara was and then looks at Alex.

"Did he just run and leap into her arms? Did I really just see that?"

"Yep, you really just saw that. Are you okay?"

She nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. She is something, isn't she?"

Alex giggles.

"Yeah she is. Hey, are you two ready or what?"

I look at Kara and she looks at me.

"We're ready Alex. Carter all you need to do, besides trust me, is hold on, okay?"

I nod and with that, she lifts us off the ground.

** She takes Carter up into the sky, flying them all around and even does some loopty loops before landing them both back safely on the ground. **

" **MOM**! Did you see us? Alex, did you see? That was so awesome!"

Mom nods.

"Yes I saw everything. It looked like you had a blast."

I nod like a bobble head.

"I did! Mom you should totally let her take you! You'll have so much fun!"

She shakes her head.

"No thanks, I'll leave that you guys."

Kara walks over to her.

"Are you sure babe? Just a quick flight around the perimeter…I may make it worth your while."

My mom smirks.

"Kara don't you know bribery like that will get you everywhere with me?"

"So is that a yes?"

She puts her arms around Kara, nodding.

"Nothing fancy please or you will be sleeping on the couch for a week, clear?"

Kara giggles.

"Crystal. Ready my love?"

"No but whatever."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Taking Carter flying was so much fun. I know he had a blast, too. His heart was beating a mile a minute but he was giggling up a storm! I wasn't going to do the loopty loops but I couldn't resist those big blue eyes of his and that pout. Gosh, no wonder Cat melts whenever I do that to her. Hahaha

I can't believe she's letting me take her flying! I think I'm more excited than she is. She has no idea what's in store for her though, so I think she'll be pleasantly surprised.

** Kara wraps her arms around Cat and lifts her slowly off the ground. Cat has her face buried in Kara's shoulder as she clings to her for dear life. **

"Relax, babe. I've got you. I would never drop you, I promise."

Cat loosens her grip a tad.

"Sorry sweetheart. You know, I'm not so fond of heights."

I smirk and kiss Cat on the top of her head.

" _No_. I _never_ would've guessed."

Cat shakes her head as she looks up at me.

"Smart ass. Hey, where are we? This doesn't look like the DEO training ground anymore."

I smile.

"That's because it isn't. I told you I'd make it worth your while, didn't I?"

"Yes you did but I thought you meant you were just going to kiss me while we were up here, not kidnap me."

She giggles.

"I'm not kidnapping you Cat. Look around, if you dare. _Da-da-daaaaa!_ "

Cat rolls her eyes before bravely looking around and notices we're nearing a beach.

"Kara, you're taking me to the beach?"

I nod.

"Yep."

"Well that's swe- is that a volcano?"

I look down.

"Yep."

"Kara, where exactly are we?"

"Hawaii."

Cat looks at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me, did you just say Hawaii?"

I kiss her in midair.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Um, yeah. How did we get here so fast?"

I blush.

"I may have used short bursts of speed every now and then when the wind picked up hoping you didn't notice, which apparently you didn't. Are you mad?"

Cat kisses me as we touch down on the sand.

"No, I'm not mad. _Kara_ , we're in Hawaii…for real?"

"Yeah. I have a room for us, too. Alex agreed to watch Carter for us. I hope that's okay."

"My love, I am _very_ okay with that. How did you set all this up on such short notice, like extremely short notice?"

I beam.

"I have my ways. Are you happy?"

"Thrilled. How did you know I'd fly with you?"

I wrap Cat up in a warm embrace then kiss her deeply.

"I had hope. And if you hadn't, oh well, I'd try again another day. I'd still get to go home with you and be by your side."

"Did Carter know about this little trip you were going to take me on?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have done this without his blessing."

"You are so thoughtful of him. How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

I deadpan.

"I needed a job and you, thankfully, hired me."

Cat smirks.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"Because I can be and you love it."

She chuckles.

"You're right. It _does_ amuse me. Now, you said we have a room. Care to show me?"

I nod while scooping her up, flying us up to the balcony.

"I asked for them to leave this unlocked. I hope they did."

I slide the door open and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Your suite awaits, my lady."

"Kara, this room is beautiful! I'm still amazed that you pulled this off so fas-"

** Cat turns around to see Kara standing there wearing nothing but a smile. **

" _Oh my_. You, you are so beautiful."

Flushed, I slowly walk over towards her and start removing her clothes while slowly kissing her.

" _Thank you_. You are very beautiful, too, Cat."

"Mmmm…thanks. Guess what Kara…"

I am already kissing and nibbling her neck as my hands are travelling around her body.

"Mmmm…what babe?"

"Ahhh…I think I like this flying stuff."

I giggle.

"MmmmHmmm…are you sure it's the flying you like or what happens afterwards?"

"Is there a difference?"

I crack up.

"For you, I guess not. I love you so much Cat. You make me so happy."

Cat smirks as her hands freely drift over my body.

"I can tell…"

I blush.

"You're bad but...aaahh...I'm not complaining."

Cat raises an eyebrow, smirks then whispers to me as she slowly lowers herself down.

"Neither am I…"

** The next morning. **

"Good morning babe. Sleep well?"

Cat kisses my shoulder.

"Good morning sweetheart. Yes, I slept well, thank you. How about yourself?"

I snuggle into her.

"Hmmm...I slept wonderfully, thank you."

"Kara, how long do we have this suite for?"

"Another night if we want, why?"

"I was just curious, that's all. So, do you have anything planed for us today?"

I kiss her deeply.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Mmmm...good."

I'm now confused.

"Why is that good?"

She giggles.

"Because silly, then we can stay in bed all day."

I smirk.

"Oh I see. I like that plan...but do you think we could have breakfast first? All that, um, _flying_ yesterday kinda worked up my appetite."

Cat laughs.

"Ah yes of course, all that _flying_ made you hungry. Well of course we can order room service if they have that here, do they?"

I grin.

"Yes, they do. I believe the menu is on the night stand next to you."

Cat picks it up and looks it over then hands it to me.

"I know what I would like sweetheart so whenever your ready to order, I'll call it in for us."

I look over the menu for a minute.

"I can't decide. Everything looks delicious. Maybe you should just order for me. I trust you'll make the right choices."

She cracks up.

"Of course. I'll make sure to get extra everything, too."

I kiss her as I get up to check out our view, wrapping the complimentary robe around me.

After placing our breakfast order, Cat walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist while resting her head on my shoulder.

"Kara this place is beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing me here. And make sure to thank whoever your connection is, too. It was truly amazing of them to do this for you so quickly."

I sink into her arms.

"I will. I'm so happy that you're happy."

Cat senses something's not right.

"Hey, what's wrong? You say you're happy right now but I can feel that you're really not. What's bothering you my love?"

I turn to face her, not realizing I have tears in my eyes.

"Do you think she meant it?"

"Do I think who meant what?"

"Your mother. Do you think she meant it when she said our bubble was going to burst?"

Cat wipes the tear that escaped from my eye.

"Sweetheart, she's _evil_. As for our metaphorical bubble, I have no idea what's going to happen but I do know that if it does eventually pop, we'll work through it. Just don't be surprised though when we get back if our relationship is splattered all over the press."

I sigh.

"Sorry. I know you wanted to keep us out of the press as long as you could. You really think your mother would do that to you...to us?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I'm surprised it wasn't all over the place before she left our property on her broom. Kara, I only wanted to keep our relationship out of the public eye because first it's none of their business and second, we're still getting started. I didn't think it would be right for the paparazzi to be following us everywhere we went. Third, and most important, you're Supergirl. I didn't think you, in your personal life, needed extra attention."

"I just don't want Carter to be upset by any of it. Do you think he'll be teased?"

She kisses me then guides me back to the bed.

"Maybe but I doubt it. He has at least one boy in his class who has two moms and I'm pretty sure there are a few other children in his school that have same sex parents. Carter is more resilient than we may give him credit for."

I hug her.

"Cat...did you mean what you had told her? About us being engaged?"

She smiles.

"Yes, I meant it. I just wish I could've proposed under better circumstances and had a ring for you."

I blush.

"I don't need a ring babe."

She kisses me passionately.

"Mmmm...I know but I am still going to get you one."

Just as I hug her, there's a knock on the door.

" **Food**!"

Cat belly laughs as I jump up to get the door.

"Wow, now I know where I really stand."

I tip the waiter and roll the cart closer to the foot of the bed.

"What was that babe? I thought I heard you say something."

She kisses my cheek as I shove a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"I didn't say a word. Did I order correctly?"

"MmmmHmmm! Oh my Rao, you have to try these waffles! They're pineapple flavored and they're amazing!"

I hold the fork out with a piece of the waffle on it for her to taste.

"Wow! That is good!"

"I told you! Can we have this for breakfast again tomorrow?"

She smirks.

"That depends...are you going to work up another big appetite tonight _flying_?"

I blush.

" _You know it_."

Cat blushes and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Well then of course. Anything to, um, keep up your energy."

We both chuckle then enjoy the rest of the day enjoying _each othe_ r.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all the new followers and favorites and thank you for everyone who is still ready this. I hope everyone is still enjoying this.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Cat & James' P.O.V.**

Kara flew me to Hawaii. Hawaii! She wanted to make flying enjoyable for me, worth my while and that definitely did the trick. But alas, back to reality and back to CatCo. I hope those mindless drones didn't destroy the place in the one day we were both gone.

** As Kara and Cat both step off Cat's private elevator, the audible gasps of the CatCo employees are not lost on the two of them. Cat glares at them from behinds her sunglasses but acts indifferently while Kara pretends not to hear every word they're saying with her super hearing. **

"Excuse me but to what is everyone gawking at? Surely, you all have something important to do because if not then you need not be here, do I make myself clear? Chop, chop!"

** Cat's employees scramble in multiple directions, some bumping into each other, earning a chuckle from Cat. **

"Keira, my office in ten minutes."

"Sure thing Miss Grant."

She runs off to James' office to get the layouts from him she knows I'll be asking for.

** Kara knocks on James's office door before walking in. **

"Ms. Danvers, long time no see. To what do I owe the please?"

She chuckles.

"Hello Mr. Olsen, how are you doing this fine day?"

I stand up, walk over to Kara, and give her a hug.

"I'm doing well but I must say, you are positively glowing. What's going on with you?"

Kara blushes.

"Um, not much. I'm doing really well. I just came her to get the layouts for Ca-Miss Grant. Are they ready?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. So you two have become rather close I see. Just, um, how close are we talking here?"

"I can't get into right now James but let's just say that Cat and I are _bound_ to be together for a long time."

My jaw drops.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

She blushes more and nods.

"Kara, that's wonderful. I'm very happy for you and Cat. For how long now?"

"About a week or so. It feels _fantastic_. I've even gotten to take Carter flying and, ready for this, I've just gotten back from Hawaii with Cat. I flew her there myself!"

I laugh.

"I'm sure she loved you flying her there the most."

"Well I offered to fly her buckled into a recliner while she watched a movie on her iPad but I couldn't promise her steady cocktails."

I crack up.

"I would've loved to have seen her face when you told her that. Haha"

"Well, it was pretty cute."

"How did Carter like flying?"

"He loved it! I started out gentle but then he asked me to do something more adventurous so I did a couple loopty loops. His heart was pounding but he was giggling up a storm. He had so much fun."

I smile.

"It sounds like you both did. I am seriously happy for all of you, Kara. I guess this means I can't tease you anymore about liking Miss Grant."

She smirks.

"Nope. And she'll be able to tell now too if I'm upset or feeling off so you better watch it. She may come after you for picking on her mate. Hahaha"

I gulp.

"That's a scary image. That woman is intimidating when she just stares at you. I can't imagine what would happen if someone were to do something to you and her claws came out, no pun intended."

Kara belly laughs.

"James, she won't scratch your eyes out...I don't think. Look as much as I'm enjoying hanging out chit chatting with you, I really need those layouts. I can feel her getting anxious."

I hand them over to her.

"Here they are. Go give them to _your_ _mate_ before she tears this place apart looking for you."

Kara looks at me nonchalantly.

"Oh there's no need. We each know where the other one is at all times. We kinda have a built in GPS for one another now."

I stare at her.

"Um...that's ah, interesting. Enjoy that."

She cracks up as she leaves my office.

** Kara walks into Cat's office and stops dead in her tracks upon entering. **

"Clark, hi! What are you doing here?"

Clark smiles and gives Kara a hug.

"Hi Kara. Can't your cousin come to visit you and possibly take you out to lunch, that is if your lovely boss doesn't mind."

I am still in denial that Clark Kent is in my office.

"No, her lovely boss doesn't mind Clark. How have you been, by they way, and Lois?"

He chuckles.

"We're both doing fine, Cat. How are you doing these days, and Carter?"

"He's doing fine as am I, thank you."

** Just then, someone taps Kara on her shoulder causing her to jump a mile. **

"Eliza! _Oh my_ _Rao!_ What...how...uh...Clark?"

Eliza and Clark both start laughing.

"Kara, I called Eliza and asked if she would like to join me today in surprising you. I hope you don't mind."

Kara looks freaked out.

"I, uh, no...I don't mind. Eliza, how are you? Are you going to see Alex while you're here?"

Eliza smiles and hugs Kara.

"I'm fine honey. I will see if we have time to stop by to say hello to your sister."

I stand up and walk over to Kara.

"Kara as charming as this little family reunion of yours is, I do have a company to run."

Kara blushes.

"I-I'm sorry. We'll go."

I gently take her by arm to stop her.

"Kara, aren't you forgetting something?"

She looks confused.

"Oh yeah. Um, *whispers to Cat* what am I forgetting babe?"

I smirk and roll my eyes.

" _That_ sweetheart."

Eliza and Clark both look at each other and laugh.

Kara blushes redder than ever.

"Oh, Haha. _That_. Um...Eliza, I don't think you've formally met Cat Grant, have you?"

Eliza smiles and shakes her head.

"No honey, I haven't. It's nice to officially meet you Miss Grant."

I shake her hand.

"Please, call me Cat. It's nice to officially meet you, too, Dr. Danvers."

She smiles.

"Please, call me Eliza."

I nod.

"Kara why don't you take your family out on the balcony to show them the view then step back in here for a second."

She herds the two of them out then rushes back inside.

"Cat I am so sorry! I had no idea they wer-"

"Calm down sweetheart, it's alright. As you can _obviously_ tell, I'm not mad. I think you, my love, are more freaked out by their sudden appearance then anything."

Kara sits on the couch.

"Yeah. This is totally not like Clark to just show up. Eliza, well, yeah she would if something was wonky. Cat, please come with us... _please_!"

I sit down next to her.

"How about this, how about I suggest dinner at our house instead. You can call Alex and invite her, too. This way Eliza can meet Carter, Clark can avoid going home to Lois a little longer and we can all get to know one another. Sound like a good idea?"

She looks ill.

"Sure, fantastic plan."

I take her hand into mine and squeeze it.

"Kara, it will be fine. I think we both know why they're here. Let's just show them how _dreadfully_ _average_ we are so maybe they stop worrying about us."

She smiles.

"Are you sure? I don't want to you to make a fuss and plus I don't want to interrupt Carter's usual routine with a sudden dinner party."

I can't help but kiss her.

"Mmmm...I love how you always think of our son's needs before your own or mine. I won't make a fuss, I'll just order take out. As for Carter, I can pick him up early and talk to him. It will be _fine_ , especially when he finds out Eliza is a Bio-Engineer. He will be in all his glory."

She giggles.

"Yeah he will. _Okay_. I'll see if they'll agree to coming over for dinner. Oh but what are they going to do in the mean time?"

I kiss her hand.

"You, sweetheart, are going to take the rest of the day off and spend some time with them, that's what they're going to do in the mean time."

Kara's eyes widen.

"Really? Are you sure?"

I chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can survive a few hours without you here. Honestly though, you must find me a new assistant so we can work on that promotion we talked about before."

I can feel her get upset but soothe her.

"Cat, I told you...I don't need a promotion. I love being your assistant."

"I know you do but a promotion is way overdue plus now that we're together, I cannot have it look as if I'm showing favoritism. Now, I think we've kept them waiting out there long enou-"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot they were out there!"

Kara runs out to the balcony apologizing the whole way as I chuckle.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the late update, it's been a busy couple of weeks for me. I hope you can forgive me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe that not only is Clark here, but Eliza is, too. It's not that I'm not happy to see them, it's just I wish I had some warning that's all. I mean it's kinda weird that they just suddenly showed up. Maybe Alex talked to one or both of them. Clark got both of them here way too fast if James had just alerted him after we spoke because afterall, James did say I flew faster than the Man of Steel. Hahaha

** Alex's, formally Kara's, apartment, waiting for Alex to get home from work. **

I take Clark aside to speak with him as Eliza freshens up.

"Kal-El, may I ask what's going on?"

He looks at me with a touch of guilt in his eyes.

"Kara, what makes you think something is up? Can't I just come here and visit yo-"

"And bring Eliza with you...not that I'm not happy to see her because I am."

He chuckles.

"Okay, okay. I may have heard through the grape vine that you and Cat have gotten _very close_ and wanted to check it out. I brought Eliza along because I thought that she may want to meet her possible daughter-in-law via Kryptonian Marriage."

I feel resentment build inside.

"Who told you and what makes you think you would have the right to tell Eliza about my personal life Kal-El?"

Clark turns red.

"Kara, I-I am just happy and excited for you. I meant no harm, honest. And I thought Eliza already knew that's why I invited her. If I had known she didn't, I would **_never_** have brought her with me, I swear to Rao. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't my intention."

I give him a hug as Eliza walks into the room.

"It's okay, Kal. I believe you. I wasn't trying to keep anything from either of you it's just...I didn't know how to tell both of you. I honestly wasn't sure if I, myself, could bond with a human like you had Kal with Lois, so when it happened...my emotions were all over the place. I just wanted to take a little time with Cat and Carter, establish some type of routine if you will and settle in before we started having family barbecues, not that that's what we're having tonight. I have no idea what she's ordering as she doesn't have time to make anything tonight. She really is a great cook, though!"

He smiles.

"Kara, don't be mad a Clark for telling me. It wasn't him. Your sister kinda blabbed when we talked the other day."

"You're kidding. I _knew_ she did something but she wouldn't tell me. Ooh, I'm so going to get her back good for that."

Eliza puts her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Now Kara, she didn't mean to tell me, it just happened. Please don't injure your sister the next time you spar, aright? Promise me."

I look down at the floor.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, you promise me right now you will not harm your sister."

" _I promise_. A-Are you mad at me Eliza?"

She instantly engulfs me into a hug.

"Why would I be mad at you for following your heart and finding love, honey? I'm very happy for you and happy that you and Cat are so happy together."

I smile.

"Really? And you don't mind that she has two sons...one being my age?"

Eliza frowns.

"I don't think I remembered that part about her first son being your age but no Kara, I don't mind that she has children and from what I've been told her youngest really loves you."

I beam.

"He does. I love him very much, too. Eliza, you're going to love him as well. He's such a smart boy! Cat is such a great mom to him, like teaching him manners and such. She's so wonderful with him and so patient. Do you know she let me take him flying the other day? Oh my Rao, it was so much fun! He was so excited when he realized she was going to let him go, he had to sit down. It was totally adorable. I took Cat flying, too, and she's terrified of heights despite her office being on the forty-something floor."

As I gush over Carter and Cat, Eliza just smiles at me.

"Do you realize you practically glow when you talk about the two of them?"

I blush and kick at the floor.

"Nah, do I? _Nah_."

Clark walks over.

"You really do, cuz. So how did she take it when she found out the two of you, um, you know, uh..."

Eliza and I both laugh.

" _Bonded,_ Kal? Alex kinda made me tell her all about that before anything ever happened...not that I wouldn't have it's just that I didn't want to freak her out over something that may or may not take place, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. So I guess she took it well then?"

I laugh.

"She didn't even bat an eye over it to tell you the truth. She was more concerned over other possible issues she thought could happen that the possibility of becoming stuck with me for life was the least of her concern. Haha"

Eliza cocked her head.

"Other possible issues? Like what?"

I start to panic so I just blurt out Cat's concerns.

"She was afraid that during sex she would somehow trigger my laser vision causing me to burn the house down or cause me to trigger my freezy breath as she calls it turning the house into an igloo but I told her I could keep my glasses on because they are lead lined for her protection and mine."

I've never remembered ever seeing Eliza blush before today or Clark for that matter.

"Oh. Well I could see how, um, yeah. So what time would she like us over tonight honey?"

I giggle as Clark still cannot even look in my direction.

"She said she'd call me. I'm sure she's still in the office but actually should be leaving soon to go pick up our son from school."

Now Clark looks at me.

" _Your_ son?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Kara..."

I feel sense their anxiety.

"Cat said that Carter is just as much my son as he is hers. I-Is that wrong?"

Eliza has tears streaming down her face.

"No sweetie, that's not wrong at all. It means that she trusts you very, very much and obviously loves you dearly to allow you to have that strong of a connection to her baby...and yes, I know he's not a baby, but you know what I mean."

I hug her.

"Thank you for that. I guess I just needed someone else's assurance. When she first referred to him as our son, I basically turned into a blubbering mess. She said that she just knew from the first time I had watched him, and saved him, that I was going to be someone very special in his life but at the time she just didn't know in what way. Eliza, she's so amazing. I hope you really like her."

She smiles.

"I'm sure I will Kara and I'm sure I'll like Carter, too."

"Clark, are you okay over there? You haven't said anything since I ha-"

He zips over and gives me what humans would call a bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry I freaked out."

I laugh.

"It's okay. It was freak out worthy, but you did ask."

He shuffles his feet while looking at the floor as Eliza chuckles.

"My goodness, you two really _are_ related aren't you.

Clark and I both laugh at Eliza's comment.

"Yep, totally."

** Kara's phone rings. **

"Oh, it's Cat. I'll be right back."

Eliza and Clark chitchat for a few minutes before I return.

"Okay gang, change of plans. Someone goofed up at CatCo so Cat's going to be a little late so she asked if I could go and pick Carter up. Now you're welcome to come with me if you'd like or you can stay here and wait for Alex, it's up to you."

Eliza smiles, hugs me, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Honey, you should go pick your son up by yourself. We don't want to upset his routine before he even gets home. Clark and I can stay here and wait for Alex. When it's time for us to come over for dinner, if that's still on, you can call us. Sound good?"

I almost burst into tears over her kindness.

"Thank you so much for understanding Eliza. I am so lucky that Clark brought you into my life."

She's now in tears, as is Clark, just as Alex walks in.

"Oh my God, who died?"

I blink at her.

"What? No one, why?"

"Everyone's crying so I just thought someone died, that's all?"

Eliza walks over and hugs her oldest daughter.

"Alex, Kara was just being mushy and made us both tear up."

Alex mock groans.

"Gosh, she's at it _again_? It's Mush Fest at the Sahara all over but in my apartment. Blah."

We all laugh as I walk over to her and boop her nose.

"And you love every minute of it! See you later at my place. Play nice!"

They all chuckle as I leave. I hope tonight goes well...fingers crossed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Tonight should be interesting. Dinner at our home with Clark Kent, who just so happens to be Kara's cousin, _fan-freakin-tastic_ , Kara's foster mother and Kara's sister Alex. How did my world go from it just me and Carter to a modern day Brady Bunch? Hahaha Oh I'm not complaining one bit, mind you. I can't imagine my life any other way.

** Cat and Kara's home. **

"Carter honey how was your day?"

He comes over and gives me a hug.

"Hi mom. It was fine. We had a pop quiz in English class today. I got an A."

I kiss the top of his head.

"I'm so proud of you, my amazingly super smart boy."

He giggles.

"Moooom...it was just a quiz, I didn't win a Nobel Prize."

Kara giggles.

"Yeah _mom_ , he didn't win a Nobel Prize...yet."

I roll my eyes.

"You two are insufferable. Carter, did Kara tell you that her foster mother and cousin, Clark, were in town?"

He sits down at the table to eat a snack.

"Yes. She said that they startled her."

I smirk.

"Yes, they did. Did she also tell you that I suggested having them over tonight for dinner along with Alex? Nothing fancy, just take out."

He nods.

"Yep."

Kara goes over and ruffles his hair.

"Carter, I think she wants to know if you thought it was okay for them to come over or not."

Blushing, he glances over to me.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't mind mom. Kara said her foster mom is a Bio-Engineer! How cool is that!"

I chuckle.

"It's _very_ cool son. Do you have much homework or did you do it all before you left school?"

He smiles.

"I did it before I left school. May I play some video games before they get here?"

I give him another hug.

"Of course. We'll call you down when they get here, okay?"

"Yep!"

He runs upstairs.

"Ahhh...so how did it go after you left with Eliza and Clark?"

Kara wraps her arms around me and gives me a long, loving kiss.

"Mmmm...Is it silly that I missed you? Everything went fine. We hung out at my, I mean, Alex's apartment until you called to ask me to pick Carter up. Alex got home just as I was walking out the door."

I smile as I press my forehead against hers.

"Glad everything went well and no, it's not silly sweetheart. I missed you, too."

I think she senses that I'm nervous.

"Cat, I think your suggestion of dinner tonight was so sweet, thank you."

"I just thought it would be a more relaxed atmosphere since you don't get to see them that often. Oh, what should we order?"

Kara kisses me again.

"I'll take one of you to-go upstairs, _please_."

I laugh.

"As _delicious_ as that sounds Kara _,_ _please try to_ _behave_. Seriously now, what kind of food do you think they would like?"

Kara thinks for a second.

"Anything."

I glare at her.

"That doesn't help."

" _Sorry_. I can call and ask."

"Please do. You may as well have them come over now because by the time they get here, the food should be getting here, too."

"Okay. Be right back!"

She kisses me again before running off to call her family.

"Okay, Alex and Eliza requested Chinese and Clark and said he was okay with that as well…or pizza."

I smirk.

"Kara, do you want pizza and are saying Clark wants it or does he really want pizza?"

She giggles.

"Both. But you know I love Chinese, too. Please don't go overboard babe."

"Carter, honey, would you please come down for a second?"

You can hear him running down the steps but slowing as he gets to the den.

"Yes mom?"

I smile at him and his messy curls.

"Carter, we have two votes for Chinese and two for pizza. What's your vote?"

He thinks for a minute then looks at Kara who's dancing behind me like she's making a pizza.

"No, no, don't be influenced by that silly person behind me. You are free to make up your own mind."

He giggles as Kara pouts.

"Geeze, your no fun."

I squeeze her arm and whisper very softly so Carter can't hear.

"I'll show you fun _later_."

Kara's mouth opens and closes like a guppy as her eyes get big.

"Chinese!"

We both snap out of our daze.

"Um, what?"

Carter laughs at the two of us.

"Mom, you asked me what my vote was. I vote Chinese."

"Oh, okay. Thank you son. You may go back to your game."

He giggles as he leaves the room.

"Cat, you're the deciding vote now."

I glance at Kara as I stand up.

"No sweetheart. I am happy with whatever everyone chooses. I think we should order both Chinese and pizza, what do you think?"

She hugs me.

"Are you sure? You don't have to just for me and Clark, babe."

I give her a small kiss.

"I'm sure. We better order, they'll be here soon."

Kara lifts my chin up gently with her finger to look me in the eye.

"Cat, are you okay? I can call and cancel this. They'll understand."

I look her and smile.

"I'm fine, honest. I just think I'm starting to get nervous that I'm going to be having dinner with your foster mom and Superman and it's not something home cooked and/or better prepared. I just hope she doesn't think we're like this every night."

Kara chuckles.

"Oh babe, do you know how much I love you right now? I told them how you're an excellent cook but because of doing this last minute you were going to order out. They totally understood. Plus, Alex has eaten over here before when you've cooked and loved it, so she backed me up."

I hug her.

"I know how much you love me, and thank you for that assurance sweetheart. I am so absolutely lucky to have you in my life, do you know that?"

She grins.

** The doorbell rings and Kara runs to answer it. **

"Hey everyone! Welcome to our home, come on in."

Eliza, Clark, and Alex walk in each stopping to hug Kara as they do.

"Hello everyone. May I take your coats?"

I hear Kara gasp.

"Cat, I can take their coats."

I roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart, I do know how to collect coats and hang them up. You don't have to do everything, but I do thank you."

Kara blushes.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous now."

I brush against her as I take the coats to the closet hoping to relax her.

"Kara, why don't you go get Carter while I take everyone into the living room."

She nods and practically flies up the stairs.

"Cat, you have a very lovely home."

"Thank you, Eliza. Oh, I forgot to offer any of you something to drink."

After I get them their drinks, Kara and Carter walk into the room.

"Carter, I would like for you to meet my foster mom, Dr. Eliza Danvers. Eliza, this is Carter Grant, child genius."

Carter giggles at Kara's introduction while offering his hand to shake Eliza's.

"Kara, I'm not a _child genius_. It's nice to meet you Dr. Danvers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Carter. Please, you may call me Eliza...if it's okay with your mom."

He looks to me as I give him a nod of approval.

"Carter, you may have met Clark before when you were little but just in case, Carter this is my cousin, Clark Kent. Clark, this is Carter Grant, video game extraordinaire."

Carter giggles again at Kara's silly introduction as he offers his hand to shake Clark's.

"Kara you're so silly. Hi Mr. Kent, it's nice to meet you."

Clark chuckles.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carter. I'm also sure your mom will agree that you may call me Clark, right Cat?"

I nod to both of them.

"Yes Clark, it's okay."

** The doorbell rings again. Both Kara and Clark look at the door as if they're scanning it. **

"Cat, the food is here."

"Thank you, Clark."

Carter's eyes widen.

"Mr. I-I mean Clark, how did you know the food was here? Could you smell it? Oh, wait a minute! Kara said you're her cousin, right, and Kara is also Supergirl. My mom interviewed Supergirl once and she mentioned her cousin was... _NO WAY!_ A-Are you he, is him you? Are you Superman?"

Clark looks like a deer in headlights as he looks to me then to Kara, who smiles and gives him a nod of assurance.

Clark kneels down to be at eye level with Carter.

"Yes Carter, I am."

He takes his glasses off as Carter takes a second to adjust.

"Whoa, that's so cool. Mom, did you know?"

"I kinda figured it out a little while ago. I just can't believe I used to work with him and had no clue."

We all chuckle.

"Well Cat, if I told you back then the whole world would've known."

I nod blankly.

"Shall we eat? I took the liberty of ordering both Chinese and pizza."

Alex cheers.

"Cat, if you weren't dating my sister, I'd totally-"

" _Alex dear_ , young ears are in the room."

Alex blushes.

" _Sorry mom_. I wasn't going to say anything _bad_."

Eliza smirks at her.

"I'm sure you weren't but I figured I'd just give you a friendly reminder, that's all."

Alex shrugs her shoulders as she walks towards the dining room.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kara giggling, whispers something into Alex's ear making her turn bright red.

I take her aside.

"Kara, what did you say to her?"

Kara wiggles her eyebrows and kisses my cheek.

"I just said that she wouldn't be able to, um, _handle you_."

Now I'm blushing bright red.

** After dinner, Kara, Alex, Clark, and Carter are all playing Monopoly® while Eliza and Cat play a game of gin rummy. **

"Clark, that's not how you play."

Kara's pouting because Clark's making up his own rules.

"Play nicely you two or I won't make my Chocolate Pecan Pie for either of you tomorrow."

Kara gasps as the two of them look up at Eliza sheepishly and reply in unison.

" _Yes_ _Ma'am_ _."_

Eliza chuckles.

"I couldn't have said that better myself."

She grins.

"Cat, thank you again for having us over tonight. It was very kind of you."

"You're more than welcome, Eliza."

Carter comes over and leans on me.

"Moooom...Is it okay if I go to my room now?"

I look at him and can see he is sleepy.

"Yes son, but do you think you could try and say goodnight to our guests first, please?"

He stifles a yawn as he says goodnight to everyone then gives me a hug before running upstairs to the comforts of his room.

"Cat, you are so wonderful with him. He's really a terrific boy. I see why Kara gushes about him."

I beam.

"Thank you. Kara's phenomenal with him. He adores her and Alex. He really comes out of his shell around them."

She grins.

"Kara told me you consider him her son, too. I think she thought that would upset me, which it doesn't, by the way. As I told her, I am very happy for both of you, that you found each other and are so extremely happy."

"Thank you, Eliza. That means the world to me. I was actually getting nervous before you came over…Clark I can handle."

Eliza laughs.

"Well he's just a big kid at heart, honestly. Kara, too. Oh my goodness, I know they're related but, just before we came over they were both standing next to each other doing that thing where they shuffle, kicking their feet at the ground while adjusting their glasses when they're nervous or embarrassed. Cat, you would've thought they were twins. It was _freaky_."

I look over at the two of them who have now begun arm wrestling while Alex encouragingly cheers them on.

I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Are you sure Alex isn't Kryptonian, too?"

Eliza looks over that them now, too.

"Oh my. Sometimes I wonder."

We both chuckle.


	37. Chapter 37

I'm so happy that people have been enjoying this story. I've decided that the next chapter shall be the last. I may add a sequel, but as for this story, I think it has run its course.

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Tonight went really well. Eliza finally met Cat and Clark got along with Cat, too. Carter seemed to enjoy himself as well. Tomorrow...Eliza's Chocolate Pecan Pie! Can anything get better than that? Well, I know one thing that's _way better_...Tehehe

I walk over to Cat, wrap my arms around her and give her a big kiss.

"Mmmm...Thanks sweetheart. Maybe we should have your family over more often."

I laugh.

" _Sure_...shall I go check on Carter, double check that he brushed his teeth?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. Who knows, he may have decided to become a rebel tonight and not do it. He may have also decided to put on his pajamas inside out. Da-da-daaaaa!"

I stare at her.

"Oh my. I know you're feeling alright or I would've noticed something...unless there's a glitch in our bond. Hmmm...nah. I'll be right back."

I knock on Carter's door as he allows me inside.

"Hey bud, your mom wanted me to make sure that you brushed your teeth and put your PJ's on the right way."

He looks at me sideways.

"My pajamas's are on correct...I think. I did brush my teeth, wanna smell?"

I giggle.

"No thanks, silly guy. I'll take you're word for it. Did you have fun tonight?"

He smiles.

"I had so much fun. I still can't believe I didn't figure it out until tonight that Superman is your cousin. Do you two go flying together? Do you two ever just do silly things like see who could fly the fastest or hold their breath the longest?"

I crack up.

"No, we've never done those things but we do rough house sometimes. We know we cannot harm each other so it can get a tad destructive if we get carried away."

His eyes get big.

"You two fight each other? Isn't that's wrong?"

I think for a second.

"Carter, have you ever watched pro-wresting on TV, you know, like WWE wrestlers Edge or Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson?"

He nods.

"What do you think of that, of what they do?"

"I know it's staged or scripted rather. They practice ahead of time so they don't hurt each other. It's almost like a violent ballet."

I nod.

"That's a very interesting way to put it. Well, that's kinda what Clark and I do minus a script."

Carter smiles.

"I get it. You two are having fun."

I grin and ruffle his hair.

"Yep. I'm so glad you had fun tonight Carter. I was kinda worried you would be bored."

He laughs.

"Nope. I only would've been bored if they were celebrities. Some of them only like to talk about themselves. Big snooze fest."

He falls over on his bed pretending to have fallen asleep, making loud snoring sounds as I laugh.

"You know it bud. Well I've already kept you up more than I should've. Goodnight, Carter. See you in the morning!"

He gives me a big hug.

"Goodnight, Kara."

I walk out into the hallway where Cat has been standing the whole time.

"You knew I was out here, didn't you."

I give her a kiss.

"Yep."

"Could you sense me?"

"Yep. I also could smell your perfume."

She blushes.

"You can still smell my perfume? I thought that faded off hours ago. Amazing."

I smile.

" _You_ are amazing babe."

She chuckles.

"Has anyone ever told you you're corny, sweetheart?"

"All the time. So, what would you like to do now?"

She sighs.

"I'd like to get off my feet, that's what I'd like to do."

With that I scoop her up.

"Where would you like me to take you, my lady?"

She laughs while shaking her head.

"Is it wrong that I get a kick out of how little effort it takes for you to lift me? Makes me believe I weigh as much as a feather."

I chuckle.

"But you only do weigh the same as a feather…to me anyways."

Cat sticks her tongue out at me.

"Just for that, I'm going to call Eliza in the morning and tell her that only Carter and I am to have her Chocolate Pecan Pie she's making for you and to make it extra tiny."

I almost drop her.

"You wouldn't dare. That's like, the best pie in the galaxy!"

She smirks.

"Well then she shouldn't have teased me. How are you _ever_ going to make it up to me?"

I carefully place her down on our bed.

"Hmmm...I'm not quite sure. Can you give me a minute or two?"

I don't give her time to answer as I zip out of the room back down to the den to retrieve something.

** Before Kara can rejoin Cat upstairs, Alex calls her for a Supergirl emergency. **

"Cat, Alex just called..."

She frowns

"Go on, Supergirl. Please be safe out there as you have a family you need to return to."

I give her a quick kiss.

"I will always return to both of you, I promise. Here, Chewy will keep you company while I'm off saving the world."

She rolls her eyes.

"Gee, thanks. Please be quick before this fur ball gives me fleas."

I gasp.

"He can hear you, you know, so don't insult him. He's going to protect you."

She cracks up.

"Sorry Chewy, didn't mean to hurt your feelings. So big fella, do you like to cuddle?"

I stare at her.

"Um, I gotta go. _Behave_ you two. I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Oh, and we'll behave... _maybe_."

As I fly off from our balcony I can hear Cat speaking.

"Hey Chewy... _wanna make out?_ "

I fly back past the windows and yell inside.

"I heard that!"

She giggles.

"Hurry home Supergirl."

** A few hours later, Kara returns home and crawls into bed, snuggling up to Cat as she sleeps. **

"You made it back to me."

I smile.

"I told you I would. Where's Chewy?"

Cat sniffs my hair.

"I put him back in his place of honor over on the pillow. Kara, your hair smells like *sniff, sniff* bay water and _fish_. Please go shower my love."

I pout.

"But babe, I've already showered at the DEO, washing my hair four times, before I came back home."

"Well maybe you need to wash it a fifth time. Chop, chop."

I slowly get out of the bed and head towards the bathroom to shower again.

** Kara is just finishing washing her hair when the shower door opens up. **

"Need some company?

I stare at Cat who's completely naked and is now climbing into the shower with me.

"C-Cat...hi. Yes, I'd love some company."

She smirks.

"Thought so. I figured you would need help washing your... _hair_."

"Totally babe, _totally_."


	38. Chapter 38

Okay folks, this is the last chapter. I am very humbled by all of the followers and favorites I have gotten plus flattered by all of the wonderful reviews as well.

This chapter jumps a year into the future and you will see why this may cause me to add a sequel later.

I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it's been an entire year now since I've had my lunch with Supergirl so I could get to know the girl behind the cape unknowing how it would totally change both of our lives forever. Both of us have never been happier and Carter has totally blossomed. Don't get me wrong, he's still my sweet, brilliant, funny, sensitive, amazing, silly, shy boy, he's just a little taller and gawkier now. Hahaha

And to think in a few weeks he's going to become a big brother. I know he's so excited. I catch him watching YouTube videos on how to change diapers and burp babies and reading Kara's baby books. I honestly think he's going to be more prepared than we are...and I've had babies before. Hahaha

Kara waddles into the den and sits down.

"Cat, babe, can you please hand me the remote. I forgot to grab it before I sat down. Oh, and can you please hand me my drink, too?"

I smirk as I hand her what she requested.

"Can I fetch you anything else, my lady?"

She pouts.

"No. Sorry if I'm being a burden. Alex said I shouldn't use any of my super powers because she's not sure what they'll do to the baby or I'd zip around myself and get things myself. Actually, it would be more like slink around quickly nowadays."

I belly laugh as I sit down next to her and begin to rub her feet.

"Sweetheart, I don't mind doing things for you for a change. It's my pleasure, honest. You're carrying our child, I want you to keep that little bundle of joy as safe and secure as possible and if that means waiting on you hand and foot getting you pickles wrapped with salami mixed in ice cream, cream cheese jalapeño poppers, nachos grande with whipped cream on top, toaster strudel, or mashed potatoes with hot fudge sauce, sobeit."

She smiles softly.

"Thanks. The baby thanks you, too. Feel...she's kicking up a storm in there."

I smile as I touch her belly.

"Yeah she is. Kara, are you sure she's a she and not a he? I mean we didn't get an official answer from the ultrasound because the little stinker kept covering up."

Kara laughs.

"Then it has to be a she because she's taking after me already."

I roll my eyes.

"You don't cover up _that much_ anymore, my love."

She blushes.

"True, but I am still somewhat modest."

I lean over and kiss her.

"You keep thinking that dear. So, we haven't come up with a name yet. Do you have any ideas?"

She thinks for a minute.

"Not really, other than maybe naming her after my mom or my aunt but naming her Alura or Astra sounds like I'm setting her up to be picked on. Plus I feel like it would be insulting to Eliza if I didn't include her too somehow since she is technically my mother, too. Do you have anyone that you would like to honor?"

I smile.

"No one that I can think of any sweetheart. We could use either your mother's name or aunt's name for her middle name if you'd like. That way you could still honor them. I'm sure Eliza wouldn't be insulted if you did that. She would totally understand. Talk to her about it if it would make you feel better."

She gives me one of her biggest smiles.

"Yeah. I never thought of that, using one of their names for her middle name. Thanks babe. You always know what to say."

I give her a hug.

"You're welcome."

** Just then, Carter walks in the room. **

"Hey you two, what's up?"

We both smile at him.

"Well son, we're trying to come up with baby names. Any suggestions?"

He thinks for a second, scratching his head for emphasis.

"No, nothing comes to mind. It's almost a shame that babies don't come out with names pre-assigned to them so parents wouldn't have to struggle naming them."

Kara and I both giggle.

"But where's the fun in that bud? What if the baby came out and its name was Toaster Strudel because all their mother craved was toaster strudel during pregnancy?

He laughs.

"I don't think it would work that way but I see your point."

I roll my eyes.

"Well I, for one, don't wish to resort to those baby name books because they are just too overwhelming. And no, we are not naming the baby Toaster Strudel or any other strange craving you've had. I refuse to yell out 'Pickle-Salami' when calling for our child's attention."

Kara and Carter both crack up laughing.

"Hey, it would be unique though."

I roll my eyes again.

"No."

Kara giggles.

"I'm just kidding babe."

"I know. I just want to make sure you know we're not naming this baby something bizarre."

She smirks.

"I've got a name...Chewy!"

Carter nearly falls over with laughter as I just glare at the two of them.

"Ha-ha-ha...No."

Kara tries to lean over to kiss me but her belly prevents her from doing so causing her to pout.

"You know what that does to me."

"What what does to you babe?"

"Your pout."

She smiles.

"Oh, that. Haha Well I was trying to give you a kiss but, well *points to her belly*, I couldn't get close enough."

I chuckle.

"I know. I thought it was cute."

I lean over and kiss her to put her out of her misery.

"Mmmm...thanks babe."

Carter makes gagging noises.

"Young man, remember our talk from before? One day you will not find kissing gross."

He laughs.

"I know, but for now...Ew!"

Kara tosses a pillow at him.

"Goofball. Hey, you haven't given me or your mother a hug today."

He stalks over to us and gives us both hugs.

"May I go upstairs now and work on my projects? All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me feel icky."

Kara and I chuckle.

"Of course son. We'll call you down when dinner's ready."

He bolts upstairs to his sanctuary.

"Kara, how are you feeling?"

She smiles.

"I feel great, why?"

I rub her back.

"No reason. I know it's getting close and I just remember being a bundle of nerves the last week or so."

"I can't imagine Cat Grant being anything other than calm and cool under any and all situations."

I laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I was young when I had Adam. I had no clue what was truly involved with having a newborn baby. I had nightmares that I would forget him somewhere or that he would roll off of something and I wouldn't catch him. I was terrified. I knew my mother wouldn't be a help and Adam's father's mother wasn't around, so I was going to be on my own. Don't even get me started about my pregnancy with Carter. I was mush when he was born."

She chuckles.

"I have super speed, remember. Rao forbid the baby rolls anywhere when it shouldn't, I'll catch it. Also, I'm going to have you and Carter here to help so I won't be alone. Plus Auntie Alex will be around doting on her and Eliza will probably be here doing the same. Cat, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

I give her a big kiss.

"I love you, you know that."

"I love you, too. Babe...could you get me a toaster strudel please? Talking about one earlier totally made me want one."

I smirk as I get up.

"I knew it would. Yes, I'll go get you one. Be right back."

** Kara's phone rings. **

"Hello? Oh hey Auntie Alex, what's up?"

"Hey Little Sis, I'm fine. How's the Mom-to-Be?"

"I'm fine, thanks. So to what do I owe the phone call?"

Kara can hear giggling in the background.

"Nothing, I was just checking in on you. Can't I do that?"

"Sure you can. Who's with you?"

She hears Alex shush the other people.

"No one."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! What's going on Alex?"

** Just as Kara begins to get upset, Alex, Eliza, Lucy, Carter, and Cat walk into the room with a big cake. **

"SURPRISE!"

"What the...how in the...huh?"

Alex walks over and sits down next to her.

"Kara Danvers-Grant, this is your Baby Shower!"

I look over to her as I see tears form in her eyes.

"This is my Baby Shower? Really? That's so sweet everyone, thank you."

I sit down on her other side.

"Kara, sweetheart, did we really surprise you?"

She nods.

"Yes. How did you pull this together? This is so sweet...I'm sorry, I can't stop crying."

Everyone laughs.

"It's those darn hormones. I was a mess when I was pregnant with Alex. I would cry at greeting card commercials."

Alex looks at Eliza.

"Mom, you never told me that."

"It's a little embarrassing, that's why. The commercial would barely start and I'd be a blubbering mess. Your dad would get such a kick out of it. He said he should've invested in tissues."

Alex goes over and hugs her.

"Pet food commercials."

"What babe?"

"I'd cry at pet food commercials. I'd see those fuzzy little animals getting so excited over their dinner and just burst into tears."

Kara just giggles.

"That has to be the most adorable thing I've ever heard."

Alex speaks up.

"Okay are we just going to talk about crying over things or are we going to eat some cake?"

Kara's eyes light up.

"CAKE!"

"Eliza, would you like to do the honors? I don't trust someone to cut this fairly."

Kara pouts.

"Hey, that's not nice. I would totally cut the cake fairly. I'd cut half for me and then I'd cut up the other half into dainty pieces for the rest of you."

I roll my eyes as everyone laughs.

"Sounds about right, Cat. She tries to do that with her birthday cakes."

I just shake my head.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want her to give birth to a cake."

Kara's mouth opens and closes as she tries to think of a comeback.

** After they've all devoured the cake, they move onto presents. **

"Aw, a mini Supergirl outfit! It's just so cute, I can't stand it!"

I smile.

"All of these presents are great, thank you."

"Yes, thank you everybody."

I see Kara stifle a yawn.

"Well it looks like someone is partied out."

She suddenly perks up.

"No I'm not."

Everyone laughs.

"Kara, dear, go rest. We were getting ready to leave anyway."

She gets up, hugs everyone, and thanks them for their lovely gifts and for coming over.

"I'll check on you in a minute or two sweetheart."

She nods as she climbs up the stairs to our room.

"Thank you everyone for coming over. I can't believe we pulled this off without her knowing."

"Thank you, Cat, for having us over and doing this. I cannot wait to get the phone call telling me that I'm a grandmother."

I smile.

"I can't wait to give you that call...although it would be much better if you were actually here, for Kara's sake. Are you sure you won't reconsider staying her or letting me put you up in a hotel so you'll be here?"

She hugs me.

"I don't want to be a bother. Besides, I'm sure Clark with scoop me up when it's time and get me here lickadee split."

"Okay, well if you change your mind please let me know."

She nods as she walks out the door.

"Thanks Cat and congratulations again."

"Thanks Lucy."

"Cat, you need anything, call me."

"Will do Alex. Thanks for helping me with this."

She smiles.

"Anything for you two."

As I close the door, Carter walks over and hugs me.

"Great job mom."

"Thank you, Carter. Thank you for helping me arrange all of this. You are so amazing, you know that. I love you so much."

He blushes.

"Mom, I thought of a name you two might want to consider. I may be a little cheesy but how about Hope?"

I think for a second.

"Hope?"

"Yeah, because Supergirl gives everyone hope."

I tear up as I hear sniffling coming from the top of the staircase.

"Kara, you're supposed to be resting."

She slinks down the stairs.

"I know but when I heard Carter say that he thought of a name, I wanted to hear it."

I chuckle.

"And your super hearing wouldn't allow that from bed?"

She blushes.

"Well, what do you think about that name?"

I smile.

"I think it's beautiful, what do you think?"

She bursts into tears as she grabs both Carter and me, squeezing both of us.

"I-I _love_ it. Thank you, Carter. You are such a magnificent boy! I love you so, so much! You are going to be a fantastic big brother."

He blushes again.

"Thanks and you're welcome. Um, may I go back upstairs now please?"

Kara and I both nod as he runs upstairs.

"Well I guess our daughter-to-be finally has a name."

Kara buries her head into the crook of my neck.

"Mmmhmm. Do you _really_ like the name...Hope?"

I rub her back as she melts into me.

"I adore the name. I think it's totally fitting for our daughter, don't you?"

She hums.

"Come on sweetheart, let me get you back upstairs and off your feet, okay."

"Okay. Babe, will you join me? I-I would really like to cuddle with you."

I smile at her adorableness.

"Of course, my love."

"Um, babe...could I still have that toaster strudel?"

We both laugh as we walk the stairs to our room.

"Anything for you, _Supergirl_."


End file.
